More Than Meets the Eye
by Princess Sapphire1020
Summary: Alora may seem normal to her friends Jack, Miko, and Raf, but when secrets are revealed they ask. Could Alora be more than meets the eye? first fanfic. Star wars the clone wars & TFP. OptimusxArcee, BumblebeexOc, and Knock OutxOc later on
1. Run

-Chapter 1:Run-

"Come on Alora, run" Jack yelled as Alora ran past him. He, Alora, and their friends Miko and Raf were at the schools' track where Alora would run everyday.

"I'm running as fast as I can Jack." Alora shouted back.

"come on Alora, I know you can run faster than that." Miko shouted.

"Jack,Miko I think Alora's doing her best." Raf said.

"I guess you're right Raf," Jack said "Miko stop the watch."

"Alora break time." Miko said as she stopped the watch.

Alora stopped in front of them,sweat beading her face. "What a break?" she said "I was doing good."

"You have asthma though." Raf said as he handed her a towel and a water bottle.

"I know I do Raf, but I have to keep running." Alora said, wipping her face with the towel.

"Why do you love to run?" Miko asked.

"Miko she's in a bunch of sports that requires speed, remember?" Jack said.

"Twelve minutes, you've done better." Raf said when he checked the watch.

"Twelve?" Alora said with a worried look on her face "I was faster than twelve, I counted five."

"Wow you are a fast runner." Jack said.

Then Alora's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Alora said, answering the call.

_"Alora, Obi-Wan needs you."_ a deep voice said.

"Oh, ok love you too Dad, bye!" Alora said, ending the call.

The voice on the other line knew what she meant. She was around humans.

"You have to go don't you Alora?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, my Dad wants me home," Alora lied "I'll meet you here tommarow though.


	2. Home or base

- Chapter 2: Home or base-

Alora hated having to keep secrets from her friends. She hated lying, especialy to Jack. He has been her best friend since they were little. It was the story of her life. All these lies and secrets drove her crazy.

She walked into the school parking lot, to see a sleek blue and pink motorcycle parked. She walked over to it.

"Hey Arcee." Alora greeted as she put on her helmet.

"Hello 'Lora." Arcee greeted fondly.

"Optimus called, my Master needs me for something." Alora said.

"Alright than let's go." Arcee said.

XXX

It was a nice drive through the town of Jasper, Nevada. They left the townand headed tward what looked like a rocky mountain. Pretty soon they were off the road and speeding twards the rocky side. Now I know what you're probably thinking. OMG! They're gonna crash! Right? Wrong. All of a sudden the walls split, opening two doors, revealing a corridor.

The two drove down the corridor, and into a big room filled with all sorts of computers. The command center.

Alora got off the 'motorcycle' as it transformed into a robot, not just any robot, but an Autobot.

"Thanks for the ride Arcee." Alora said to the femme Autobot.

"No problem Alora." Arcee replied.

"Hello Alora, Arcee." Optimus said as he walked into the room.

Arcee nodded and walked to her quarters, spark fluttering.

"Hi Optimus, sorry about calling you 'Dad'," Alora apologized "I was around my human friends."

"I understand." Optimus said. _"If only she knew."_ he then thought as he walked to his quarters.

"Ally!" called a female voice.

"Hey Ahsoka, do you know what my Master wants?" Alora asked.

"Your Master called you too?" Ahsoka replied.

"No Optimus did, but I got the message that it's important." Alora told her.

"Alora, Ahsoka your Masters sent me the cordinates to ground bridge you to them," Ratchet, the medic said "do you have your lightsabers?"

"Always do Ratchet." the girls said in unison.

Alora went to go change into her 'Jedi clothing' as she put it. She took out the pony tail in her firey orangeish-red hair, and replaced it with two rows of greenish-blue beads, six in each row that seperated her hair into six strands. She put on black leggings that have kite shaped slits on the sides. Over that she put on a brown turtle neck-tank top-tunic(try saying that three times fast) that reveals her back in the... well back. She slipped on her brown boots that stop just below the knee. She buckled the two brown overlapping belts that held her lightsabers. Then she slipped on a row of five armbands that form diamonds in between on each arm. And last but not least, she put on her fingerless gloves that end just before her elbows. Done.

She patted the gold kite shaped necklace that she wore no matter what. The only thing left of her mom. She met up with Ahsoka in the command center.

Ratchet opened up the ground bridge. The green, purple, white, and blue lights danced and swirled around the girls. It always amazed them.

"Now remember if there is any sign of the Decepticons, or that you need back up, just contact us." Ratchet instructed.

"Will do Ratchet." Alora said, darting off into the ground bridge.

"See ya 'doc 'bot'" Ahsoka said, taking off twards her partner.


	3. Welcome to war

-Chapter 3: Welcome to war-

"Commander Tano and Commander Thettaskiff should have been here by now." Captain Rex called to Commander Cody.

"Here they are now Rex." Obi-Wan called to the captain.

"Finaly." Anikan said.

"Those droids won't know what hit 'em." Ahsoka said gleefuly.

"Consider them scrap metal." Alora challenged, as she and Ahsoka drew their lightsabers.

With that being said the Jedi and the Clones took off running into the Seperatist droid army, slashing and shooting at the droids in their way. Alora sliced a droid in half with one of her lightsabers. Making the inside look like molten lava.

After what seemed like an hour, the battle droids finaly retreated to their warship.

"Alora call for a ground bridge." Anikan instructed.

"As you wish Master Skywalker," Alora said dutifuly "Ratchet we need a bridge."

_"I'm on it Alora."_ Ratchet said through the com-link.

"Thanks Sparky." Anikan said to Alora.

The ground bridge sprang to life behind them. Alora, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Anikan, Rex and Cody ran through and back to base.

XXX

Back at base team: Jedi were greeted by a big red Autobot that apeared to have horns.

"Hey Ally, scrap any Decepticon wannabes?" he asked cheerfuly.

"Now Cliffjumper would it be a fight without scrapping 'mini Decepticons'." Alora answred just as cheerful.

"Hey baby sis #1." a 16 year old boy called to Alora.

"Ark, you know 'Lora doesn't like being called that." a 14 year old girl said. These two are Alora's older brother and younger sister, all three of them are a year apart.

"Thank you Anika," Alora said "so how was your mission?"

"Great and we found some old Jedi holocrons." Ark said.

"Oh that reminds me, Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker Master Windo wishes to speak with you." Anika said to the two Jedi.

"Thank you Anika." Obi-Wan said.

"Hey Cliff where is everyone?" Ahsoka asked.

"They're already recharging, and that's what I'm going to do." Cliffjumper said.

"I hope everyone sleeps well, in other words I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone!" Alora said.


	4. Meet the enemy

-Chapter 4: Meet the enemy-

The next morning.

"So here I am on the look out when these high beams light up my rearview," Cliff explained to Arcee as he drove down a street "that's when it hits me, I'm illegaly parked!"

* * *

"Another parking ticket?" Arcee asked with a bored tone.

* * *

"No worse, the boot." Cliffjumper replied.

_"Big metal tire clamp impossible to remove."_ Arcee said.

"Bingo! So I let the local police do their thing. That's when I kicked off my new shiny shoe and BAM!" Cliff said.

* * *

"New Yorks finest soil themselves." said Arcee.

_"You know me Arcee,_ mess with Cliffjumper..." he began.

* * *

"And you get the horns, not sure how that complies with Autobot rule #1: keep a low profile." Arcee finished.

"Well can you blame me, there's nothing to do out here in snoresville, almost makes me miss the Decepticons."

Cliffjumper said.

* * *

"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party, we're alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff." Arcee said.

Then Cliffjumpers' meter went off. "Woah, hey I'm picking up a signal." Cliff said.

_"Need back-up?"_ Arcee asked.

"Do I ever need back-up?" he responded.

* * *

"I just found a whole lot of Energon," Cliff said, as he transformed a dark cloud passed over "Decepticons."

The Decepticon warship hovered above him. A hatch opened up and a few Decepticonsjumped down, and the fight began.

"Arcee, about that back-up." Cliff said.

One slap to the head was all it took. Itsent Cliffjumper flying. He hit the ground, and next to him landed one of his horns.

"So you want the horns, well you got 'em." he said, forming his hands into blasters.

As soon as he started blasting, the 'Cons dropped a bomb on him. The two remaining Decepticons carried Cliffjumper away.

* * *

On the warship, Starscream, a 16 year old girl, and a Sith Lord named Count Dooku watched the explosion take place.

"The Energon is useless to us now," Starscream sneered "wouldn't you say Ivy?"

Ivy wore a dark grey short dress that slants at the bottom, a yellow belt that held her lightsaber. She had on yellow and dark grey short boots. Her eyes were blood red, and her pupils were a deep black. She had long, wavy, jet black hair. She also wore a necklace. It was an emerald pendent on a short black chain.

"Bring in the prisoner." Ivy snapped at a Decepticon.

The thing about Ivy Tron, is that she's Megatrons techno organic daughter. She trains to be a Sith, but also has special powers due to being a techno organic. Water, ice, super speed, fire, air, lightning, telepathy, and she can mimic voices.

"Finaly." Dooku said as the two Decepticons carried Cliffjumper in.

"Scream, Ives, Count been awhile, so where's your Master?" Cliff asked as he coughed up Energon.

"Never you mind him, I am my own master," Starscream said as he stabbed Cliffjumper in the chest with his claws "anymore questions?"

All Cliffjumper could do was look down at Starscreams hand in his chest and his Energon spilling out.

Starscream took his hand away and the three watched the Autobot fall to the ground. Dead.

* * *

_"Optimus, Cliff might be neck deep in scrap."_

Arcee said through the com-link.

"Ratchet can you lock onto Cliffjumpers' signal?" Optimus asked.

_"Already am but I can't use the ground bridge when we're in different time zones."_

Ratchet replied.

* * *

"Alora, I need you to ground bridge us back to base."

Optimus instructed.

"Ok Optimus, Autobots decelerate and prepare for a ground bridge." Alora insrtucted.

* * *

One by one the Autobots, the Jedi, and the Clones jumped out of the ground bridge, guns and lightsabers drawn.

"An untapped Energon deposoit." Optimus said, folding his gun back.

"What's left of it." Bulkhead added.

Arcee, Alora, and Bumblebee jumped down the rocky ledge.

Arcee walked around and found Cliffs' horn, she picked it up.

"No,no,no!" Alora said when she saw Cliffs' horn. She has lost too many people in her life.

"Ratchet." Optimus said when he saw hurt laced in his beloved Arcee, and his daughters' eyes. Wait daughter?

Ratchet checked the computer in his arm, where one life signal slowly faded.

"No, Cliffjumpers' life signal just went offline." Ratchet said gravely.

"No,no,no,no." Alora said, collapsing on her knees. Tears in her eyes.

Bumblebee feeling bad for Alora, offered a spot on his shoulder. Which she gladly took.

"Please tell me that this is not happening." Ahsoka cried out.

Cliffjumper was Ahsoka's gaurdian and seconed best friend, and third partner. Optimus is Alora's, Bumblebee is Anika's, and Bulkhead is Ark's.

"I wish I could Snips." Anikan said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**Ok we have chapter 4 down. Poor Ahsoka and Arcee losing a partner. Let me just say I only own Alora, Ark, Anika, and Ivy. So please R&R! Sapphire Princess out!**


	5. A friend lost is a friend earned

-Chapter 5: A friend lost is a friend earned-

It was a bad day. They were holding Cliffjumpers' funeral when they got to base.

Alora had changed into everyday clothes. She wore grey fish net leggings. Over that she wore a tan leopard print skirt, and two brown and black overlapping belts. She had purple bracelets on her left wrist. She had a brown sportsy jacket on, and under that she had on a grey t-shirt. She kept her brown boots on. She had on a purple headband that had a little purple bow on it. And last but not least, her necklace.

You could tell that she was depressed. She never let her hair down unless she was upset. She looked pale, then again she always did. Which made her lips a pale pink. Her eyes were ice blue with hints of lavender. Put her carrot colored hair in the mix and there you go.

* * *

Optimus took one look at Alora, Ahsoka, and Arcee. He could tell that Alora was angry because when she is her pupils turn lavender.

"We must no let our anger over the loss of our fallen comrade cloud our judgement." Optimus said.

He said a few words said at every Cybertronian funeral.

Arcee walked forward and placed Cliffs' horn in a beam of sunlight. Then she began to walk away.

"Arcee." Optimus called.

"If Cliff's gone, standing around here sulking isn't going to help us, so if anyone minds I think that I'll go back to _protecting _human kind." Arcee said.

"Arcee wait! Can I come with? I need to talk to someone." Alora said.

Arcee transformed."Hop on."

* * *

Jack was at his job working. He worked at a drive in window. Then he got the last customer that changed everything.

"Welcome to KO burger, where every patties a knock out." Jack sighed "May I take your order?"

"Yeah, I'd like our usual," a very familiar voice replied "and my best friend to meet me outside after his shift."

"Okay, so that's a double-cheese burger, a small fry, and a sweet tea." he replied.

* * *

Jack walked out to find Alora, with her hair down.

"Hey 'Lora! Here's your food." Jack greeted.

"Hi Jack. Thanks." Alora greeted flatly.

"Uh oh, you have your hair down. Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"NO! Everything is not ok." Alora said in an upset tone.

"Well you know you can tell me anything, so hit me with your best shot." Jack said.

* * *

_"We're alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff."_

Soundwave played over.

"The one they call Arcee." Ivy said.

"Why slay just one Autobot." Count Dooku said.

"When we have the advantage of surprise." Starscream added.

* * *

"I lost my family member, Cliffjumper." Alora explained.

"Oh, Alora I am so sorry, I mean first your Mom, and now this."Jack apologized.

"It's fine, realy." Alora said.

Arcee couldn't help but smile at the fact that Alora had a friend other than her team and the Autobots that realy cared. That is until three very bright lights spotted Jack and Alora. Good thing Alora knew what to do.

"Uh, oh look at the time, so sorry but I'm late for swimming." Alora lied.

"What's up with you Alora? First you disapear off of the face of the Earth for fouryears now you're back and you start ditching me. What's going on?" Jack said angrily.

"Look Jack, right now you need to run." Alora said, pupils turning lavender.

"Run?" Jack questioned.

"Come on Alora the Decepticons are getting closer." Arcee shouted.

"Did your motorcycle just talk?" Jack asked.

"Just get on Jack, before those guys get to us." Alora said.

Jack didn't want to question Alora. She must have been in trouble to get angry so fast. So he climbed on behind her. Though, he still needed an answer on the whole 'Oh look my best friends' motorcycle just talked' thing. He was about to ask again. That is until those strange cars that were following them began to shoot.

They turned the corner and onto the highway.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?!" Jack said with a scared tone.

"Those are no guys Jack." Alora said.

"And there is no us." Arcee added.

"Who said that!?" Jack said, freaking out.

"Commander Starscream, the Autobot is with a human, and Thettaskiff." one of the drones said.

"Otherwise known as Alora." another one said.

_"Destroy them both."_

Starscream said.

_"And bring my daughter to me, alive."_

Dooku added.

Then a black and yellow muscle car rammed the Decepticons into the side rails.

"Friend of yours?" Jack said.

"Family," Alora and Arcee said as they sped up "hold on."

* * *

Raf was sitting against a wall driving a toy car around. When he heard screaming, he looked up to see Jack, Alora, and Arcee (not that he knows who she is, yet) jump over the side rail and land in front of him. He dropped the controler in amazement.

"Woah." Raf exclaimed.

"Ugh, you have no idea." Jack replied as he and Alora got off.

"Jack, you and Raf run now!" Alora said when the three cars jumped over the side rails. Along with the black and yellow muscle car. Meet Bumblebee.

The drones, Arcee, and Bumblebee transformed. That's when Jack's questions about the talking motorcycle, and why Alora keeps running away was answered.

Alora franticaly searched through her bag. That's when she found them. Her lightsabers, blue like her master's. She lit both of them.

"What are those?" Jack asked.

"Jack, let's just say, I'm more than meets the eye." Alora answered "Now take Raf and run." So he did.

The fight had started. Arcee threw a few punches at the Decepticon she had.

"This... is... for... Cliff." Arcee said in between punches. She gave the 'Con a nice little upper cut, and that's when he got mad.

Alora handled the seconed Decepticon. Using the force she was able to jump onto the Decepticon's shoulder and lodged both of her lightsabers into it's head. That ended her fight fast.

"I'm going to get the humans to safety." Alora shouted.

Bumblebee threw down his Decepticon. He took a step back and CRACK! He looked down andlifted his foot and saw Raf's toy car shattered into a million pieces. He beeped an apology.

"He said sorry." Alora translated.

"I know he did, it's ok realy." Raf said.

"Wait you two understand that... that robot-alien-thing?" Jack asked.

The two looked at each other than said "Yes."

The Decepticon Arcee was fighting began to shoot at her. She tried to backflip away but one of the shots hit her in the stomach. She skidded back a few feet, and layed there stunned.

Bumblebee started to head for the two remaining Decepticons. They started to shoot at him and that knocked him down.

"You leave him alone!" Raf yelled at the two Decepticons.

"Bad call." Jack said.

"Get into the pipe." Alora said as she pushed them in.

The drones aimed their guns at the three. Then all of a sudden Arcee got up and started to shoot. She knocked them down. Then she went to go help Bumblebee get up. When he got up they were ready to fight. That's when Bulkhead showed up. The Decepticons realized that they were now outnumbered, so they transformed and left.

"What just happened?" Raf asked.

"Not sure." Jack responded.

"Look you two need to forget what just happened or I will hunt you down if you tell anyone." Arcee warned.

"And remember Jack, I know where you live." Alora joked.

* * *

**Ooh, Jack and Raf just saw something they shouldn't have. How do you think Alora, Arcee, and Bumblebee is going to tell Optimus? Well if you watched this episode you would know, so stupid question. R&R! Sapphire out!**


	6. The aftermath

-Chapter 6: the aftermath-

Back at base Alora, Arcee, and Bumblebee explained what happened to Optimus.

"Me and Alora could have taken the Decepticons if we hadn't been distracted by the humans." Arcee said.

"Humans?" Optimus questioned.

"Yeah, Jack and Raf two of my friends." Alora explained.

* * *

The next day at Jasper High.

Jack walked out the doors to find Alora sitting next to Miko, Who appeared to be drawing.

Today Alora was wearing her hair in a pony tail. She had on a pink blouse with light pink polka dots. She wore deep blue skinny jeans, and pink ballet flats. Naturaly she wouldn't ware pink but she didn't realy care today. Of course her prized necklace, and her out of place blue and silver sidebag. Her so called 'motorcycle' was there too.

Jack tried not to look at her, but she caught his gaze.

"Hey Jack." Alora said as she waved at him.

Jack ignored her, he was a little mad at Alora for keeping secrets and lying straight to his face for two years. He looked past her and saw Raf standing under a tree, waving at him.

* * *

"Hey Raf," Jack greeted "about last night, we should forget that we ever saw that."

"So Jack, rude much." Alora asked with an annoyed tone, this startled Jack, and Raf was trying hard not to laugh.

"Guys look!" Raf exclaimed as Bumblebee pulled up to the curb, one of the doors swung open.

"It... it wants us to get in." Jack said.

"No, only me and Ally." Raf replied before he climbed in.

"You get to meet my motorcycle." Alora said, still annoyed with him. She slid into the passenger seat, closed the door, and they drove off. Leaving Jack behind.

"Hey wait!" Jack called. Then he looked over at Arcee, and walked away.

* * *

"Coolest bike ever." Miko said, unaware that Alora left. She was trying to use the art lessons Alora gave her to make an attempt to draw Arcee. She looked up and Arcee was gone. Then she saw Arcee (holoform activated) drive off twards Jack. So Miko ran after her.

* * *

Jack almost dropped dead when Arcee pulled around him. Geese, was everyone trying to kill him now?

Arcee's holoform had medium blue hair that had pink highlights framing her face, and same colored eyes as Alora. She wore a blue mid-drift shirt with a black tank top underneath. She had black pants, and she wore blue and pink boots.

"Easy, I just want to talk to you." Arcee said.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack sarcasticaly asked.

"Look kid, ther's a lot you don't know about. Like Alora's secret life for example." Arcee said as her holoform faded away.

"I get it, rule #1 about robot fight club, and Alora's secret is that you don't talk about it." Jack said as he began walking "What you don't get is that I don't want some crazy talking cars or whatever it is with Alora following me around trying to get me killed!"

Arcee transformed. "Look Jack is it? You are one of the few, one of the only that know about this, and that's why Optimus Prime and the Jedi have sent us to you." she said.

"Dude go with!" Miko exclaimed from where she was hiding.

"Scrap." Arcee said flatly.

* * *

Here we are watching Arcee and Bumblebee heading to base, with a few new passengers.

"Woo hoo!" Miko screamed excitedly.

"We're taking her with why?" Jack asked.

"Rules." Arcee told him.

* * *

Alora an Raf arrived before Jack and Miko. So Alora had already changed into her Jedi clothing.

Jack, Miko and Raf saw Ratchet, Ark, Anika, Rex, Cody, Obi-Wan, Anikan, and Padme. **(An: I know it's sad that I put Transformers Prime and Star wars the clone wars together. Sorry if you think it's weird.)**

Anika had blonde hair that she kept braided, blue eyes with hints of yellow, and she wore a purple version of Alora's Jedi clothing.

Ark had brown hair, blue eyes with hints of green, he wore green Jedi robes, and he had a scar over his lips.

Ahsoka and Bulkead walked in when Ratchet turned from the computers. Bulkhead had become Ahsoka's new guardian.

"I thought there was only two." Ratchet said.

"Don't you know by now? Humans multiply." Arcee answered, obviously annoyed.

"So Jack, Miko, Raf let me introduce you to my 'family'." Alora said "This is Ahsoka my other best friend and partner, you know my siblings Ark and Anika, this is Padme or Senetor Amidala, Anikan Skywalker Ahsoka's master, Obi-Wan my master and most trusted friend, Captain Rex and Commander Cody, this is Ratchet, Jack you know Arcee, Raf you know Bumblebee, that's Bulkhead, and then there's..."

"COOL!" Miko shrieked as she ran over to Bulkead and Ahsoka "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! How much do you weigh? Have you ever used a wrecking ball for a ounching bag? Oh, and Ahsoka I always knew you were different, but I didn't think you would be an alien! That is so awesome!"

"Uh..." Bulkead said.

"Oh yeah, now I get why we are frinds we are so alike!" Ahsoka decreed.

"Sorry Bulk, I should have warned you." Alora apologized.

Then they heard loud heavy footsteps.

"Then there's Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot's, my guardian, and fatherly figure in my life.' Alora said as Optimus brought her to his shoulder.

Hearing Alora call Optimus a 'fatherly figure' hurt him. The Autobots have been keeping a secret from her since she was born.

"We are Autonomus robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron..." Optimus began.

"Otherwise known as Autobots." Alora cut in.

"Wow you are excited." Ahsoka said.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"Two different reasons, Alora care to explain ours?' Obi-Wan said as everyone looked at her.

"Well it's also why I left Earth three or four years ago, so our reason is a war between the Republic and the Seperatists. We Jedi fight along the Clone amries of the Republic to bring peace to the universe..." Alora started.

"While the Seperatists 'cough' Alora's dad 'cough' wants control over the universe.' Ahsoka said while fake coughing.

"You had to bring up our dad." Ark said, face palming.

"But just a few days ago you talked to your dad Alora." Raf said.

"Not exactly, 'dad' is just a cover I use whenever Optimus or Obi-Wan calls." Alora reasured "Me, Ark, and Anika's real dad is the enemy."

"We Autobots are here for your worlds supply of Energon, the fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus said, trying to change the subject. He couldn't stand to hear her call Dooku her real dad.

"Ugh! Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko sarcasticaly asked as she played with her hair.

"Now that you know of our exsistance and Alora's secret, I fear that as of last night the Seperatists and Decepticons know of yours." Optimus said to Jack, Miko, and Raf.

"And Alora?" Jack asked.

"They've known about me since I was born." Alora shrugged.

"So, Decepticons and Sepeatists?" Jack questioned.

"Decepticons are the jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee explained.

"And Seperatists are very evil very..." Alora was cut off.

"Don't get worked up over somethig so stupid Alora" Padme said, trying to calm her down.

"Your right Padme, It's just... just forget about it." Alora told her.

"Dang it girl, I get so close to hearing something about your past, but then you're like 'oh forget about it'." Ahsoka yelled.

"Hey, you're lucky That I even told you about Earth." Alora shot back.

* * *

Out in space a space bridge opened up, and out flew a tiny speck. And that speck was Megatron, he transformed.

"Decepticons," he yelled "I have returned."

* * *

**OMG, I just called Megatron a speck! I'm probably going to be killed because of that, but hey I thought it was funny. Anyways what is the big secret about Alora and her past, and why won't Optimus say anything? R&R. Bye**!


	7. Darkness rising

**Sorry that I haven't updated Megatron was trying to kill me for calling him a speck. Good thing Alora and the Autobots are here. **

**Alora: Sapphire can we just get on with the chapter?**

**Ahsoka: Yeah, before Megatron comes back.**

**Ok here's chapter 7**

* * *

-Chapter 7: Darkness rising-

Somewhere in an Energon mine.

"The drones have been mining non-stop during your absence father." Ivy explained to Megatron.

"Yes, and your daughter's training is coming along perfectly. Unlike my traitorous children's had." Dooku added.

"We have also amassed quite a stock pile, you there! Fetch me a sample." Starscream ordered a drone.

"Starscream, I will be the one to issue the commands." Megatron said to him.

"Then should I send for the grand army you surel collected during your three years in space?" Starscream said.

"In time Starscream, but as the ancient texts refer to as the solitified blood of Unicron, gaze opon Dark Energon." Megatron stated, holding out the purple crystal.

"Legend tells that it can revive the dead." Ivy said, as she examined it.

"Only cadavity can tell, Starscream are you willing to make the ultimate sacrefice?" Megatron asked. More like ordered.

"That may not be necesary." Starscream said as e motioned for two drones to bring in Cliffjumper "Consider it a welcome home preasent."

* * *

"Until we figure something out you three shall remain here." Optimus said.

"Sweet, I finaly get to meet humans from Earth, and not have to use my hologram watch!" Ahsoka gushed excitedly.

"Uh, me, Ark, and Anika are from Earth, and you already know Jack, Miko, and Raf." Alora stated.

"True." Ahsoka said.

Then all of a sudden the alrms went off.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

Bumblebee beeped something Jack didn't understand.

"Proximity sensors." Alora translated.

"Someones up top." Raf said pointing up.

"It's agent Fowler." Ratchet said with an annoyed tone as he reviewed the security monitor."I thought that we are the only ones who kew about this." Jack said.

"Special agent Fowler is our designated liason to the outside world." Optimus said.

"He tends to come only when there are 'issues'." Alora said.

"It would be best if you didn't meet him at this moment." Obi-Wan said, and he gestured them to hide.

"PRIME! THETTASKIFF!" Agent Fowler yelled "Thirty-four fender benders, and reports of a speeding custom muscle car and a motorcycle of unknown make, AND of girl about the age of 15 jumping higher than an average human, care to explain?"

Alora, Bumblebee, and Arcee just shrugged.

"We have the situation under control." Optimus reasured.

"They're back aren't they?" Fowler questioned.

"Ha! They never left." Ahsoka snorted.

"Then do us both a favor and handle this under the radar," Fowler said as he stepped into the elevator "or I will." Then he left.

"Oh bite me!" Alora shouted from her spot on Optimus' shoulder.

"Pretty big barings... for a human." Bulkhead said.

"He is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus said.

* * *

"Let us see if power born of darkness can reignite the spark." Megatron said said as he stabbed the shard into Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumpers optics turned from blue to purple. He hissed and broke his restraints. He jumped and attacked the drone that was closest to him.

"That's your plan!? Bring Autobots back from the dead just so they can kill us!?" Starscream yelled.

Cliffjumper charged at Megatron, but Ivy jumped in front of her father. She drew her lightsaber and sliced Cliff in half.**(AN: Me: Show off)**

Cliff just stood there for a second before he split into two pieces and fell into the cavern below.

* * *

Back at Autobot outpost omega one.

"Optimus! Cliffjumpers signal just came back on!" Ahsoka screeched happily, causing everyone to look at her.

"Thanks Ahsoka, now I can't hear, and I'm on Optimus' shoulder." Alora said. So Optimus set her down.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked Ratchet with a slightly worried tone.

"It isn't, it's just another bug. The system's chock full of them." Ratchet replied.

"If there's any chance that Cliff's alive..." Arcee began.

Optimus heard the hope in Arcee's voice. He couldn't say 'no' to someone he cared deeply about. It was a chance worth taking.

"Ratchet prepare sickbay," Optimus finaly decided "we may need it."

"Master, may Ahsoka and I go with?" Alora asked.

"That's entirely up to the Autobots." Obi-Wan replied.

Alora and Ahsoka spun on their heels to face Optimus.

"Please," they both begged "we'll just annoy Ratchet if we don't go."

"I'd pay to see that!" Miko snickered.

Ratchet was the one begging now. "Please let them go!"

"Very well" Optimus replied "Autobots, transform and roll out."

The Autobots transformed. Alora and Ahsoka rode with Arcee. Ratchet opened the ground bridge, and the group left.

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

"I ground bridged them to their intended location." Ratchet said.

"What's aground bridge?" Raf asked.

"A scale down version of a space bridge." Ratchet sighed.

"Uh, Rathcet I don't think they know what a space bridge is either." Anika said.

"Um, hey Anika let's give them a tour of the place, huh?" Ark suggested, sensing an argument between the 14 year old and the medic.

"Please do." Obi-Wan said, sensing it too.

Ratchet rolled his optics at them.

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko warned.

* * *

**There you two happy now?**

**Girls: Yes!**

**Anyways, how is this going to end? Oh scrap! I have to go Ivy and Alora are arguing. AGAIN. Oh, and before I go, I put up the information about some of the current Oc's of mine on my prifile, check them out. R&R. Bye!**


	8. A new discovery

**I just want to thank the only people who have actualy reviewed. People like Mystic, Sir, and Autobot Scout Star.**

**So I only own Alora, her siblings, and Ivy.**

**Alora: So here is chapter 8!**

* * *

-Chapter 8: A new discovery-

As soon as they arrived, droids started shooting at Alora and Ahsoka. The two sprang into action. So did the Autobots.

Soon the Decepticon drones caught on to what the battle droids were shooting at. Then they saw the Autobots.

It took a few shots and a few droids getting sliced in half, but Arcee finaly found Cliffjumper.

"Optimus it's Cliff, I have a visual." Arcee shouted as she shot down some more drones.

"Go we will cover you." Optimus shouted back.

"Hold on Arcee, we're coming with you." Alora said as she deflected a shot.

"Come on girls, let's find Cliffjumper!" Ahsoka said, determination clearly in her voice.

The three raced to the ledge that Cliff was girls jumped and flipped, and they got to him. But with the fight going on the panel he was on began to slip.

"Let's get you home partner." Arcee and Ahsoka said as they tried to stop Cliffjumper from holding onto his hand, and Ahsoka and Alora was using the force to stop rocks from falling on Arcee.

Cliffjumper looked at the girls and hissed at them.

Arcee started freaking out when Cliff started hissing even louder, and was wriggling from herr grasp. Finaly he slipped.

Everyone watched in horror as he fell from the Cliff into the Energon.

"Prime." Starscream sneered.

"Thettaskiff." Ivy also sneered.

"Oh, who invited them!?" Ahsoka complained.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we're squimish." Starscream said as he dropped a bomb.

"Autobots, Alora, Ahsoka evacuate." Optimus said as everyone raced to get going.

Starscream and Ivy jumped off the ledge. He caught her, and transformed mid-jump.

When the Autobots transformed, and the girls were safe with Arcee, they took off.

"Ratchet, reopen the ground bridge using arrival cordinates." Optimus ordered.

* * *

Everyone at base waited eagerly.

Soon Arcee, Alora, Ahsoka, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee shot through the ground bridge.

Then Optimus came through along with the explosion. He did a one handed backflip and landed safely on his feet. Steam rose from the explosion.

"Cutting it a bit close, how 'bout Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked.

They just let their heads hang.

"Was that a fight? Can I come with next time?" Miko asked excitedly.

"Ugh! Look." Arcee said sternly.

"Hey! Let's go see what else there is here." Jack said, pushing Miko away.

"Alora, Ahsoka, Arcee what did you see?" Optimus carefuly asked.

Alora wouldn't say anything, and Ahsoka just turned away. So it was up to Arcee.

"Not Cliff, at least not anymore, he was butchered like one of those 'Con experiments during the war." Arcee said. She let out a sigh and fell to her knees.

Bumblebee went to go pick her up.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." Arcee responded as Optimus helped her to sit down.

"Robots with emotions." Raf said.

"Robots who get dizzy." Miko added.

"Robots who can die." Jack realized.

Ratchet went to go scan her. He stopped at her hand when the blue light turned red.

"What is this?" he asked. There was purple goo on her right hand.

"Don't know, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." Arcee said rubbing her head.

Ratchet took out a scalpel and scraped the goo off her hand.

"Go take a decontamination bath. Now." Ratchet ordered her.

Bumblebee helped her up and walked her to the med-bay.

"Optimus, no bars." Jack said as he held up his phone.

"The silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus said.

"Well if I don't call my Mom like now, I'm sure the cops will be after me." Jack said.

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked skepticaly. He didn't want Alora falling in with a bad croud. He made that mistake once already.

"Uh, curfew, it's after 10 pm." Jack replied.

"Yeah, I'll be grounded for a year." Raf explained.

"Hmm, Earth customs I hadn't considered." Optimus said "Bulkhead, Ahsoka, Ark you will accompany Miko ..."

"My host parents will freak!" Miko sreamed.

"Now I can't hear again." Alora said.

"But remain in your vehichle mode." Optimus added.

"Curbside duty, got it." Bulkhead said.

"Same goes for your hologram Snips." Anikan said.

"I know master." Ahsoka said.

"Aww." Miko complained.

"Bumblebee, Anika you will accompany Raf." Optimus said.

Raf was glad he got Bee and Ana.

"Ratchet..." Optimus began.

"Busy!" Ratchet shouted.

"Arcee you will take Jack." Optimus said as gently as he could.

"Oh, still dizzy." Arcee said, faking it.

"Your fine. Says your physician." Ratchet said.

Arcee let out another sigh.

"Hey Arcee, let me come with, I'm supposed to go to Jack's tonight anyways." Alora offered.

"Oh you are, are you?" Obi- Wan said with a smile.

"Yeah, didn't you get my text?" Alora said confused. **(AN: When Alora returned to Earth Agent Fowler provided them with iphones)**

"You sent it to me on accident." Anikan said.

"Oops," Alora said embarassed "sorry."

"It's ok, you can go." Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes! Hey tou two wait a minute, 'kay?" Alora said. She jumped off the side of the rail.

"ALORA!?" Jack, Miko, and Raf exclaimed, only to see her land safely in her feet.

* * *

She dashed to her room. When she got there she put on her outfit from earlier. Same top, same, pants, same shoes, and same bag. She tied her hair back into the pony tail, and she was on her way.

* * *

"Wow, five seconeds," Ahsoka said, stopping the watch she had "that's a new record."

Alora smiled and walked over to Jack and Arcee.

"H-how did you not hurt yourself?" Jack stuttered.

"Well you know how we watch the Star Wars movies, and how some of the characters have the force? Well me and most of my team have that. I could jump over Optimus right now if I wanted to." Alora explained.

* * *

The three pulled into Jack's garage.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss." Jack said.

"What could you possibly know about loss?" Arcee retorted.

"Arcee." Alora said sternly.

"Stay out of this Alora." Arcee said, just as stern.

"What, you think your the only one with problems?" Jack shot back.

"Not sure girl trouble counts." Arcee scoffed as she transformed.

"Uh, my girl trouble started the day Alora came back!" Jack nearly yelled.

"Oh thank God." Alora sighed in relief.

"What?" Jack questioned, slightly confused.

"Look." Alora said, pointing to the car behind them.

"'Cons." Arcee said as she formed her hands into blasters.

"No, mom!" Jack said, waving his hands in front of Arcee.

"Jack?" June began.

* * *

**So here we are at the end of chapter 8.**

**Ivy: You pathetic excuse for a writer just move on to chapter 9!**

**Alora: Hey Ivy! I would be careful of what you say around Sapphire, she can kill you off in the story.**

**Why do I let them onto my computer? R&R. Peace!**


	9. New friends

**Yay! I just got a new follower! Thank you 707Cloud.**

**I'd like to know what song you think Alora should sing later on?**

**Alora: Here are your choices.**

**1. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

**2. Part of me by Katy Perry **

**or**

**3. Good Life by OneRepublic**

**Vote please. Here's chapter 9**

* * *

chapter 9: New friends

"Arcee" Alora whispered.

Arcee looked down at her. "What?" she whispered.

"Autobots TRANSFORM and roll out." Alora whispered. Arcee then transformed.

"Don't freak out, I can explain." Jack said.

"Can you?" June said as she walked over to Arcee "Jackson Andrew Darby we talked about this."

"He he, Andrew." Alora snickered, she knew Jack didn't like his middle name.

"Taline!" Jack shot back **(AN: That's pronounced Ta-Leen)**. That shut Alora up.

Knowing that she lost the 'who hates their middle name more' game she decided to cut in. "Um, hi Ms. Darby." she said.

"Oh, oh hi Alora, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." June apologized.

"Look, I know we did, but," Jack walked over to a table and picked up a helmet "I may have been a kid when I bought this but I'm not anymore."

"Alright but you better ware that every single time you ride!" June warned.

"I know mom I promise." Jack said "Alora, you coming?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute. I have something that I need to do first." Alora said. Jack understood, then he walked into the house.

"Hey Alora are you alright?" Arcee asked when Alora sighed. She noticed that Alora was playing with her mom's necklace.

"I miss her Arcee, I really do. This necklace is all that I have left of her." Alora blurted out.

Arcee put two and two together, and realized that Alora just lost someone close to her yet again. First she lost her mother when she was only 10, now five years later she lost Cliffjumper. "Alora we all miss Nola, but be thankful that you have the necklace of Aloria to keep the memories that you have of her alive." she said.**(AN: No-La = Nola)**

"I know, but I look at Jack and his mom and I think 'What I'd give to see her again'. My father looked at her death and found a window of opportunity to leave Earth, to leave Jack, to leave you guys." Alora said.

"If only she knew."

Arcee thought "Why don't you go get some rest, it's been a long day."

Alora smiled. "Thanks Arcee, you know I may not have my mother around anymore but at least I have you. Goodnight." she said.

Arcee was speechless the rest of the night.

* * *

Jack and Alora woke up to the sound of Arcee revving her engine. They literally ran to the garage.

"What do you want to do, wake up my mom?" Jack said while he and Alora stuck out their heads through the door way.

"Grab your helmets it's go time." Arcee said as she inched forward.

"Aw, but it's Saturday." Alora whined.

"You can watch cartoons back at base with Ana and Bee." Arcee said.

"Cartoons, I'm almost 16." Alora snorted as she walked away.

"I am 16." Jack said.

"Jack leave a note for your mom! She worries!" Arcee called.

* * *

Back at base.

"the base elements of this goo are like nothing I've ever encountered before, no wonder it affected Arcee so rapidly." Ratchet explained to Anikan.

"Ya know this would go by a whole lot faster if Bulkhead would stop breaking your equipment." Anikan said.

"Thank you Bulkhead." Ratchet said.

Little did they know that Ratchet dropped some of the goo on the broken equipment. It came to life and transformed.

* * *

"Three, two, one..." Ahsoka and Miko counted down.

"Girls, I'm supposed to be protecting you." Bulkhead reminded them "Same goes for you Ark."

"Bulkhead we're strapped in ten tons of metal muscle, I think we're protected." Ark said as he patted the door.

"Yeah!" the girls agreed.

Bulkhead started up his engine and they took off down the hill.

"Woo hoo!" the three screamed.

* * *

"Tighten your grip Jack." Arcee warned before she took off driving, while throwing a wheelie in the mix.

"What's with you Arcee?" Jack asked.

"I thought you might actually enjoy a ride without getting shot at." Arcee responded.

"Oh, bring it!" he challenged.

* * *

Bumblebee, Raf, and Anika were playing a racing game on Bee's system.

On the game Bumblebee knocked Raf and Ana off the road.

"Aww!" Raf and Anika exclaimed when Bee won.

Bumblebee beeped in victory.

"No fair Bumblebee you've been driving a lot longer than I have." Raf said.

Anika turned to face Alora.

Alora was dressed as a normal human, her usual brown tank top, black skinny jeans, brown boots, and her light blue and silver purse. Necklace and pony tail included.**(AN: This will be the last human outfit that I will give her.) **

She was in the backseat listening to 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne on her iPod, and was drawing a picture of their mom.

That's when it hit Anika. Their mom's anniversary of the day she died is in a few months. Anika felt her heart-break at the memory of Alora when she died.

_Flash back start._

_Alora held onto her mother's hand._

_"Alora I want you to be strong for your brother and sister..." Nola's voice was barely a whisper "Promise?"_

_Alora already had tears in her eyes. "I promise mom." she said, choking back a sob._

_"Optimus, I trust that you will ... give her the gift... when she's ready." Nola said._

_Optimus nodded._

_Nola knew she was dying, so she turned to face her children. "I love you..." was all she said before she closed her eyes._

_Ratchet checked the monitors only to see that Nola had died. "I'm sorry, she's gone."_

_"No! Mom please wake up! Please! Don't leave! Please!" Alora cried, she knew that it was no use. Nola was gone._

_Flash back-end._

"Alora I miss her too." Anika said as she wiped away tears from the memory.

Alora stayed silent.

"I don't think she heard you Ana." Raf said.

Bumblebee's hologram lit up next to Raf.

Bee's hologram had almost yellow blonde hair, wore a black and yellow jacket, a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

"I got this." Bumblebee said **(AN: What kind of person would I be if he couldn't talk?) **He reached over and tugged one of the ear buds out of her ear.

"Hmm?" Alora said, looking up.

* * *

Back at base.

Ratchet and Anikan were studying the purple goo.

"Ahh!" Ratchet screamed when he looked up.

Anikan looked up and saw the little android thing start to attack Ratchet.

"We could use a little back-up in the command center!" Anikan called over his com-link.

He was dodging attacks from the android left and right. He couldn't even manage to get it with his lightsaber.

Ratchet wacked the thing multiple times. Then the android broke his microscope.

"I needed that!" Ratchet shouted.

The android jumped and went to attack, but Optimus shot it. It still moved so he stepped on it.

"And stay broken." Anikan said.

"What could have caused that?" Ratchet questioned.

"I fear that I know." Optimus said.

* * *

"Master I don't mean to question your wisdom but..." Starscream began.

"Megatron, we fear that you have had too much contact with the Dark Energon." Dooku finished.

"Maybe I have not had enough contact." Megatron stated as he ripped a piece of Dark Energon off.

"No father! Not your spark chamber, you do not know what it can do!" Ivy yelled.

Megatron stabbed the shard into his chest. His optics turned from red to purple.

* * *

**Yay! chapter 9! There Ivy happy?**

**Ivy: No**

**Alora:You are never happy.**

**She's got a point. Anyways vote for the song. Oh, and before I go, do I have any artists out there? Because I would love to see some pictures about my story(I suck at drawing). Anyways, R&R. Sapphire Princess1020 out! Peace!**


	10. Danger

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy.**

**I'd still like to know what song you think Alora should sing later on?**

**Alora: Here are your choices.**

**1. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

**2. Part of me by Katy Perry **

**or**

**3. Good Life by OneRepublic**

**So far we have one vote for Breakaway**

**Me: Here is Chapter 10**

* * *

-Chapter 10: Danger-

"Dark Energon?" Anikan questioned.

"It's virtually non-existent." Ratchet said.

"If the residue Arcee found was able to bring your broken equipment to life, it would stand to bring Cliffjumper back from the dead." Optimus said.

"That would explain his life signal coming back online but, like I said Dark Energon is so scarce that it's virtually non-existent." Ratchet replied "What would it be doing on Earth?"

"It was transported." Anikan said.

"By Megatron." Optimus added.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet asked.

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead." Optimus answered.

"Well he'll need to break quite a few toaster ovens," Ratchet laughed "I mean where on Earth is he going to find that many Cybertronian dead?"

Then everyone came racing in.

"That was awesome!" Jack remarked.

"Can we go again?" Raf asked.

"Sweet!" Miko squealed as the 'bots transformed.

"Uh..." Bulkhead said, pulling out a guitar.

"Oops, sorry must have left that in the backseat." Miko apologized.

"Autobots prepare to..." Optimus trailed off when he saw the humans.

"Rollout?" Arcee guessed.

"Remain here, Ratchet you'll come with me, Arcee we will be out of communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge." Optimus said.

"Dude, your biggest, you should be the boss." Miko said to Bulkhead.

"He never picks me." Bulkhead said.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing body guard is one thing, babysitting's another." Arcee said "Besides Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war."

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever." Ratchet stated.

"For the moment it is only reconasaince." Optimus reassured.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee pressed.

"Arcee much has changed in the past twenty-four hours, and we all need to adapt." Optimus said "Alora, would you bridge us out."

Alora opened the ground bridge and the two left.

"Okay chief, so uh... what's on the activities list?" Alora asked.

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee answered, annoyed.

"But Optimus told us to stay here." Cody said.

"When your in charge you can call the shots, Bee with me." Arcee said.

Bumblebee beeped in disapointment. He wanted to stay with Raf, Alora, and Anika.

"Bulkhead your in charge." Arcee said as she and Bumblebee transformed and left.

"So uh... what's on the activities list?" Bulkhead said, then he winced at the glare Alora gave him.

"How about band practice!" Miko asked as she tuned the speakers she found, it caused everyone to cover their ears.

"But we're not a band." Raf said.

"Why so anti-social? Come on Raf you play anything?" Miko asked.

"Um... keyboard?" Raf said, holding up his laptop.

"Laptops and samples, good, Jack?" Miko said.

"He messes around on the harmonica." Alora teased.

"Do I look like I Do country?" Miko asked.

"Hey, ask Alora something! She sings, dances, plays any instrument known to mankind, and she's an artist!" Jack stated.

"What!?" everyone exclaimed, as Alora facepalmed.

"Commander Thettaskiff, you sing?" Rex asked.

"I'm going to kill you for that Jack!" Alora threatened "But yes I do all that."

"Prove it." Ahsoka said.

"Ok, fine. Miko may I see your guitar?" Alora asked.

"Sure, here" Miko said as she handed her the guitar.

Alora then started to play one of the guitar solo's from _Electric Chapel_ by Lady Gaga. Everyone was shocked at what She could do.

"Forget the art lessons! I want to learn music from you!" Miko stated when Alora was done.

"You have a real gift Alora." Anikan said.

"Are there anymore tricks up your sleeve my young padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Possibly." Alora said as she winked.

"You're talking about your past aren't you?" Ahsoka asked "Come on tell me about it."

"No, the only ones that I let know about it is Obi-Wan and master Skywalker." Alora said.

"WHAT!?" Ahsoka screamed "YOU LET THEM KNOW ABOUT IT?"

"Hey, I think Miko found her lead singer." Anika said giving a small smile.

"Yeah, just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming." Miko said.

"What?" Alora and Ahsoka said in unison.

"Bulkhead, procussion, we'll go for big industrial sound. D.I.Y we're a band, you just gotta learn the songs. This ones a ballad 'My fist your face'." Miko said before wailing away on her guitar. Causing everyone to cover their ears, yet again. Then the alarms went off, again.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Bulkhead said.

"Come on, you can't handle raw power?" Miko said.

"Proximity sensor! Quick hide!" Anika said.

The three ran behind Bulkhead, as Fowler came down.

"PRIME!" Fowler yelled.

"Agent Fowler, uh... he's not here, uh nobody's here, except us." Bulkhead stuttered nervously.

"Well, where did he go? Wait don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall." Fowler said "Now I don't know what language you people speak on your own planets, but Prime and Thettaskiff promised that they would handle the Decepticons and Seperatists,, but blowing a hole in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means, so you tell Prime..." he stopped when he saw the guitar cord."Since when you 'bots electric?"

"Hey! How ya doin?" Jack said as the walked out.

"NO!" Alora screamed as she face palmed.

"Contact with civilians, team Prime and team Jedi have really gone off book this time." Fowler said "Now don't tell me, you're running a daycare center."

"Uh... 'kay" Bulkhead muttered.

"Um, don't you worry Fowler, they're from the Jedi temple." Ahsoka improvised.

"Yeah, they're new to team Jedi." Alora shrugged.

"Your mother tried to pull that trick on me before Thettaskiff." Fowler said "Ok, move it, I'm taking all three of you into federal custody, it's for your own protection."

"We're protecting them." team Jedi and Bulkhead said as he put his foot in front of the three.

"Is that so? Well maybe you can tell that to my superiors at the Pentagon." Fowler said making his way to the phone.

"Don't use that phone it's..." Bulkhead said before Rex quickly shot it with his pistol "Out of order."

"This isn't over bigfoot, not by a longshot." Fowler warned. Everyone just rolled their eyes at made his way over to the elevator and left.

"Oh bite me!" Alora shouted.

Bulkhead sighed.

* * *

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" Ratchet said.

"The site of the largest Cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy." Optimus answered.

"On Earth? You must be joking." Ratchet said.

"Do you recall the period late in the war, when both sides began hiding Energon spoils off world?" Optimus asked.

"Of course, it's the only reason Energon deposoits appear on planets such as this one." Ratchet answered.

"It is also why battles became waged on planets such as this one." Optimus added "And I fear that Megatrons memory is as long as history."

* * *

Fowler was just taking off in his helecopter.

"Sir, it's Agent Fowler, we have a situation, I'm in route from the Autobot/Jedi base, I'll brief you in person." he said.

* * *

"Agent Fowler, I'm in route from the Autobot/Jedi base, I'll brief you in person."

Soundwave played over.

"Autobot/Jedi base eh." Ivy said.

This time she was wearing a red jumpsuit, and had a one sleeved black leather shirt, on her left hand she had a red glove that goes to her elbow, her necklace, black heeled boots, and her hair was pulled back.

"Humans, always the weak link." Starscream added.

"Fetch us this Fowler so he may brief us instead." Dooku ordered.

Soundwave ejected Lazerbeak.

* * *

Fowler was really flying now. Then an alarm went off.

"Hey big bird, I'm flying here." he said. Then he saw Lazerbeak fly twards him. "What in Uncle Sam's beared!"

Lazerbeak just missed him as he flew by.

"First the freeways aren't safe, now air travel?" Fowler stated.

Lazerbeak was ramming into him now. Fowler flew forward and pulled up, Lazerbeak did the same. Then Fowler dropped down, and thought he lost him. He was the one following Lazerbeak now.

"You wanna dance 'Con?" Fowler said "I'll lead." Then he started to fire at Lazerbeak. After awhile he ran out of ammunition. That's when Lazerbeak swooped down and cut the tail off of the helecopter.

"Never an Autobot or Jedi around when you actually need one." Fowler said as he spun out of control. He struggled to reach a button as Lazerbeaks tentacles crashed through the windshield. Fowler tried to push them back but they managed to grab him. What Lazerbeak didn't know was that Fowler pushed the button before the helecopter fell and crashed.

* * *

The alarms were going off back at base.

"My ears!" Raf said as he covered them.

"It's an S.O.S, Bulkhead said "from Fowler, um..." He did not know what he was doing. It stopped beeping after a few minutes.

"Did you trace it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Location scan was incomplete," Bulkhead said "oh well."

"Oh well? Seriously?" Ahsoka said.

"Come on 'Soka, Fowler's a jerk!" Bulkhead said.

"Woah, wheather you like the guy or not, the Decepticons and Seperatists may have him." Jack argued.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location," Raf gulped "our location."

"And did we not just witness how fast he backs down from you guys? They would totally make him squeal!" Miko pointed out.

"But we lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead said.

"Maybe I can narrow it down." Raf said as he took out his laptop and sat down "About five years ago, the government started microchipping their agents, ya know, like owners do with pets."

Everyone just stared at him.

"What? I saw it on TV! Anyways, if I can hack into the fence mainframe , maybe i can pinpoint Fowlers coordinates." Raf stated.

"You know how to hack?" Padme asked.

"but you're like two years old!" miko said.

"Twelve, and a quarter." Raf corrected.

* * *

A drone and a droid flanked Fowler, then the droid pushed Fowler to the floor, he looked up and saw Ivy and Starscream.

"Welcome Agent Fowler." Ivy greeted.

Fowler got up. "You two always treat your guests this nice?"

"Any friend of the Autobots or Jedi." Starscream snickered.

"Autobots and Jedi? Like from the movies?" Fowler joked.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be, hmm?" Ivy said.

"apparently, no one has told you, I have no appreciation for human humor." Starscream sneered "Make our guest comfortable."

Fowler got a little scared when the droid and the drone approached him.

* * *

"Latitude: 39.5, longitude: 16.9" Raf said as Bulkhead logged them in.

"I'm starting to like this kid." Anikan said.

"Ok, wait here." Bulkhead said.

"Awww, don't break up the band!" Miko said.

"Uh... Alora, your in charge." Bulkhead said.

"Oh great, we're doomed." Ark joked, earning a slap from said younger sister "Ow! Alora!"

"Look who's funny now Ark." Alora said.

"Alright you two that's enough." Anikan said.

"Ark, Anika we may need you for this, it seems Dooku is up to something." Obi-Wan said.

"Hey, Seperatist tech is our speciality." Anika said.

"Alora, you, Ahsoka, Jack, Miko, and Raf stay here." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Master! May the force be with you." Alora said as her team left.

"I guess we have the run of the place, Miko?" Jack said.

"Wait, where's Ahsoka?" Alora said.

"Girls?" Jack's voice echoed.

* * *

**Chapter 10! **

**Alora: Not to sound commanding but, we'd like to see some pictures. She's on Tumblr and deviant art**

**Me: Yep, my names are Tumblr: Sapphireprincess928 and Deviant art: Spphirepricess1020 (I messed up when I made it, sorry). Anyways Vote people! R&R. Bye.**


	11. Here we go

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy.**

**I'd still like to know what song you think Alora should sing later on?**

**Alora: Here are your choices.**

**1. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

**2. Part of me by Katy Perry **

**or**

**3. Good Life by OneRepublic**

**So far we have one vote for Breakaway**

**Me: Here is Chapter 11**

* * *

-Chapter 11: Here we go-

Bulkhead had just arrived. "Fowler!" he called "Uh oh, the whole Decepticon and Seperatist chabange."

The place was crawling with drones and droids. Bulkhead ran behind a rock.

"Alright." Miko said.

"What's the plan?" Ahsoka asked.

"Girls!" Bulkhead motioned them to be quiet.

They looked up and saw a drone aim a blaster at them. Ahsoka pushed Miko behind her and took her lightsabers out of her bag and lit them both. The green energy bursting to life.

Ahsoka was dressed as a normal human. She had a lime green tank top on(that didn't cover her belly button), blue jean shorts, and lime green flip-flops.

"Oh." Miko said.

"Unwise." Ahsoka said flatly.

"Girls get down!" Bulkhead shouted.

The two jumped over the rock that they were hiding behind as the drone fired at them. It went to fire again, but Bulkhead tackled it.

He threw punches left and the drone used one of its claws and scratched at Bulkhead. The drone had scratched at Bulkheads face, well that ticked him off. He pinned the drone to the ground.

"Hold him still!" Miko said as she threw a rock at the drones head. Bulkhead picked her up and dropped her behind another rock.

"Sorry Miko, but you need a bigger rock." Ahsoka said as she used the force to pick up a bigger rock, but before she could do anything, Bulkhead put her by Miko.

"Miko get behind Ahsoka." Bulkhead ordered.

"But..." Miko protested.

"Get behind her!" Bulkhead ordered.

Bulkhead ripped a hole in the Decepticon and pulled out its wiring

"Woah." both girls said.

XXX

"Arcee, Bumblebee do you read?"

Bulkhead said through the com-link.

"Loud and clear Bulkhead." Arcee answered.

"I have a situation." Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, they're children, most of them are humans, just do whatever, like before Alora left." Arcee said.

"Well after Nola died, you were the one closest to Sparky, besides..." Bulkhead said.

Arcee and Bumblebee skidded to a stop.

"You're where? They're where?" Arcee asked.

XXX

"What should we do? Bulkhead might not even realize they're with him." Raf said.

"Miko hasn't seen the 'Cons in action like we have." Jack said "She has no idea."

Alora went into 'Commander Thettaskiff mode' as she checked the computer. "

Those are the coordinates, their destination is still locked in." Alora said in a very serious way. She considered it for a moment. "Jack, you're in charge."

"Oh no, Raf is, I'm coming with you." Jack said "Raf you're in charge."

"In charge of who?" Raf asked. He opened up the ground bridge, and the three left.

"Arcee to base, come in."

Arcee said_ "Alora, we need you to bridge us back. Hello?"_

XXX

"Bumblebee, metal to the pedal." Arcee sighed.

XXX

On the warship.

Fowler was tied up and hanging in chains.

"Agent Fowler, I have one simple request that will save your family the pain of grieving." Starsream said.

"Tell us the location of the Autobot/Jedi base." Ivy demanded.

"No problem, but I need to ask you something first." Fowler replied.

"Yes, we're listening." Ivy said.

"I got an issue with the customer service around here, can I speak to the manager?" Fowler joked.

"I make the decisions around here, I am in charge!" Starscream growled. Ivy glared at him. "Uh, well, Lady Ivy is."

"Bring in the prod." Ivy ordered.

XXX

"What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Dude, the 'Cons could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now! Let's just storm the joint." Miko said.

"Ha! They're here!" Ahsoka gave out a relieved laugh. Only to see Alora, Jack, and Raf come through the ground bridge.

"Why don't those guys hang with their own 'Bots? This is our time." Miko said as she crossed her arms.

"Woah, are your bones vibrating?" Raf asked.

"You'll get used to it." Alora said.

Then the three stopped walking. They were standing in front of the _'Nemesis' _the Decepticon/Seperatist warship.

"You there..." a drone said.

"Scrap." Miko, Bulkhead, and Ahsoka said.

"Um... Alora. Where's your lightsabers?" Ahsoka asked nervously.

Alora facepalmed "In my bag back at base."

Jack looked at her and saw that Alora did not have her lightsabers.

"Hey Smart one, you know you could have grabbed them before you left right?" Miko sarcastically said.

"I was a little bit busy at the time, thank you. Ahsoka, Master Skywalker is going to be very angry at you." Alora glared.

"Nothing I can't handle." Ahsoka shrugged.

XXX

"We ask nicely one last time." Starscream said.

"The Autobot/Jedi base." Ivy demanded.

"Sure, right after you eat my star-spangled shorts." Fowler said. So out of pure annoyance, Ivy started up the prod and shocked Fowler with it.

"As I imagined, Energon and human nervous systems don't mix." Starscream said.

XXX

"For once in my life Optimus, I had joped you were wrong." Ratchet said as they saw so many Cybertronian dead.

Then Megatron came flying through the sky, and transformed.

"Optimus, been well? I heard that your daughter is back." Megatron said. What did he mean by 'your daughter is back? "I also see you brought your trusty watch dog. I thought he'd be convalescing in a scrap yard by now."

"Why don't we invite him down for a little chat?"Ratchet said, pounding his fist into the palm of his hand.

"I know why you're here Megatron, and you leave Alora out of this, she doesn't know." Optimus said. Wait, did he just call Alora his daughter? Maybe Alora's right, she could be more than meets the eye.

"Hardly a surprise Optimus, even about your daughter, after all we have been at this for a long time." Megatron stated "And your time has come to an end." He held up the Dark Energon and threw it to the ground, where it desolved into the Earth.

The ground started to split, the cracks glowing a menacing purple.

"Rise my army!" Megetron shouted.

Just then, Zombies started to rise before their very optics.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet whispered. Even Optimus looked worried.

"Behold, the power of Dark Energon!" Megatron shouted even louder. The zombies were coming faster now.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors, and his own." Ratchet stated.

"Not even the dead are free from his war mongering." Optimus said.

"At last, simneosis, I can feel it, now I have control over my army." Megatron said "Destroy them!"

Optimus was blasting the zombies as fast as he could.

"Optimus, if our combatinates are already deseased how are we going to defeat them?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet, bridge yourself back to base." Optimus ordered.

"No, I will stand by you Optimus, you may need a medic when this is over with," Ratchet said "because i am not going to let both of Alora's parents die." Did he just call Optimus Alora's dad? He unfolded his blades and started to slash at zombies."I recommend disection, the smaller the pieces the better."

"Sound advice old friend." Optimus said. He folded back his guns, and unfolded his own blades. He started to cut and slash at the zombies as well.

"I have mastered Dark Energon, when you fall Optimus you will join my army, along with your pitiful daughter. Hmm, I wonder what she would look like with red eyes and a Decepticon symbol." Megatron said. Wait, what?

Hearing that about Alora kept Optimus going. He wasn't going to let Megatron hurt Alora.

XXX

The drones had started to fire.

Bulkhead drove over to the three. "Get in. NOW!" Once they were safe inside he drove away.

"Thanks Bulkhead." Alora thanked, she was in the back sitting next to the girls.

"W-what are you doing here?" Bulkhead asked.

"We were worried about the girls, have you seen them?" Jack explained.

"What do they look like?" the two sarcastically asked.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Alora: Not to sound commanding but, we'd STILL like to see some pictures. She's on Tumblr and deviant art**

**Me: Yep, my names are Tumblr: Sapphireprincess928 and Deviant art: Spphirepricess1020. Anyways Vote people! Oh, and if you want to ask or dare me or any of the characters in my story be my guest, we will try to answer. R&R. Bye.**


	12. Understanding things

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy.**

**I'd still like to know what song you think Alora should sing later on?**

**Alora: Here are your choices.**

**1. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

**2. Part of me by Katy Perry **

**or**

**3. Good Life by OneRepublic**

**So far we have two votes for Breakaway**

**And here is one comment, Enchanted says: I hope everything will be ok. Please update!**

**Well, if you read this chapter youll find out**

**Me: Here is Chapter 12**

* * *

-Chapter 12: Understanding things-

Bulkhead pulled behind a rock to let them out.

"Everyone out." Bulkhead said "And this time please wait here."

The drones were really shooting now. Bulkhead sped from the rocks to get away. He transformed and began to climb up towards the ship. He pulled a drone down and jumped up. He charged at the drones and droids in his way. Using one of the drones as a shield, he was able to shoot at them. He dropped the drone and stepped on a droid. He stopped to check on the kids. Jack, ok he's there, Alora, thank Primus, Ahsoka, finally she stayed, Raf, good, but...

"Where's Miko?" he shouted. Then he heard a thump in his chest. He opened up revealing Miko, who was gasping for air. "Miko?"

"I heaved on your floor mats, sorry." Miko said before covering her mouth. Bulkhead put her down. "Remind me to never do that again."

Then a drone came and tackled Bulkhead. He struggled to get it off him. When he did, he pounded his face in. He looked over at Miko, where behind her a hatch opened up and two drones came up. One reached for her, but Bulkhead shot it. When drones started firing again, he tore off a satellite and threw it at them. Bulkhead walked over to Miko and picked her up. then more battle droids came and they started to fire.

* * *

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked.

"Uh, guys." Ahsoka said.

"What?" Jack asked

"Look." Alora said. The boys turned around as the drones picked all of them up.

* * *

Back on the warship, Bulkhead went down the hatch with Miko. He ran through the corridors. Miko looked like she was going to be sick. So Bulkhead ran faster. When they saw drones and droids, Bulkhead threw Miko across the floor, which made her skid past the drones and droids. That distracted them long enough to where Bulkhead could take down the 'Cons and step on the droids.

"I'm gonna heave again." Miko said when she stopped.

Bulkhead came running towards her and picked her up.

* * *

"Bring these three to the brig, that's where Commander Starscream and Lady Ivy are keeping the other human." a drone said.

"And what of the Prime?" the other one asked. What Prime?

"Bring her to Count Dooku." The first one said. Is he talking about Alora?

"Why do they keep calling me a Prime?" Alora asked loud enough for the drones to hear her.

"Yeah, clearly she's not Cybertronian." Ahsoka added. The boys just looked confused.

That changed when Arcee and Bumblebee came crashing through. Arcee transformed and caught Jack and Raf. Alora and Ahsoka used the force to land on their feet. Bumblebee transformed and walked over to Raf and Alora.

"Bumblebee!" the two exclaimed.

"Are you alright Alora?"

Bumblebee beeped.

""I'm fine Bee." Alora said.

Raf looked at how close their faces were to each other, and he started to catch onto something.

"Apreciate you clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon/Seperatist warship was not on the activities list." Arcee said to Alora.

"Hey, it wasn't easy without my lightsabers." Alora said as she held her arms out to the sides to show Arcee what she meant.

"Which she left at base." Ahsoka added, which made Arcee give Alora a menacing glare.

"Tell me about it." Jack said.

Now they were running through the halls. Arcee stopped at a wall and formed her blaster. She turned the corner and pointed it, only to see Bulkhead doing the same.

"Friendly!" Arcee said.

"Hello!" Bulkhead said.

"Brought all of them huh?" Arcee said as she folded back her blaster.

"You try getting them to stay behind." Bulkhead said.

"We need to find Fowler and get these three out of here." Arcee said "Even though someone forgot her lightsabers."

"Uh..." Jack said, that made everyone lokk at the kids.

"He's in the brig." the kids said.

* * *

Back in the brig.

"My dear Agent Fowler, you do realize that the Autobots and Jedi have abandoned you." Ivy said.

"We are the only ones you can rely upon now, so tell us what we want to know or..." Starscream said as Ivy held up the prod.

"Please, no more." Fowler begged "They're in a secret government base."

"Go on." Ivy said. Then they heard shooting.

"Yes." Starscream said.

"In old steel mill, or was it under that old carnival fun house?" Fowler said.

Well that ticked Ivy off. She screamed in rage and jabbed Fowler with the prod. This made Starscream grin.

"Would somebody find out whats going on out there." Starscream ordered. The two drones guarding the door left.

* * *

Bulkhead blocked Alora, Jack, Miko, and Raf as he fired at the drones.

Ahsoka ran and sliced droids with her lightsabers. "Alora catch." she said as she threw one to Alora.

Alora used the force to make it come straight to her hand, and she joined the fight. "Thanks."

Arcee and Bumblebee took down the drones behind them.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Jack grabbed Miko and Raf by the hand to pull them to safety.

A drone tackled Bulkhead to the ground. He threw it over his head, where Arcee shot it.

* * *

Optimus broke through a zombie with one of his blades. He and Ratchet both chopped and cut through zombies. Optimus had a blade through one zombie when he transformed it into a blaster and shot another one behind it.

"Optimus, this prolonged exposure to Dark Energon is sapping our strengths." Ratchet said.

"We can not falter now." Optimus said, but the zombies had started to pile onto him.

"Optimus." Ratchet called, only to be overwhelmed by zombies himself.

Megatron stood there laughing as he watched the battle take place. After Prime was gone he would have Alora captured, and turned into a Decepticon.

But, with one battle cry encouraged by his beloved daughter and Arcee, Optimus broke through the pile. Wait, what am I saying? Anyways, he headed over to Ratchet and took down the zombies that were in his way.

"After all these years Optimus, still at the top of your game? I'm sure your precious little daughter would love to know that she has such a fierce father, if only she knew." Megatron taunted.

Optimus and Ratchet charged forward.

"My legion, finish them!" Megatron demanded.

* * *

There was a pounding on a door. One of the droids opened it and Arcee shot it. She jumped in and shot any droid or drone in her way. Along with Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Alora, and Ahsoka.

"Clear." Arcee said.

The humans came running in.

"Wait here." Arcee told the five.

"What? Why?"

Bumblebee beeped.

"Because these three are slowing us down, Alora doesn't have her lightsabers, so that makes her an easy target..." Arcee began.

"Does not!" Alora protested.

"Plus, that makes Ahsoka their only source of protection." Arcee said "So they'll be alright in here as long as they stay put.". So with that she formed her blasters and walked off. The other two did the same, and left.

"That was intense." Miko said.

"Was!?" Raf said.

"It's your fault that were stuck in this intensity." Jack said.

"What were you two thinking?" Alora asked.

"Did we ask you to follow us?" Ahsoka said.

"You two wanted us to be a band, doesn't that mean playing together?" Jack said.

"Well maybe we decided to go solo." Miko said.

"Well maybe I have some regard for my friends safety." Alora said.

"Oh, I'm sorry is your name Optimus?" Ahsoka shot.

"You can leave our protection to Bulkhead thank you very much." Miko said.

"Ahh! Stop it all of you!" Raf shouted as he ran away.

Alora shot all of them a look that said 'fix this or else'.

"Oh, hey, Raf, Raf it's ok." Jack said.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Miko said.

"Look, our 'Bots will come back for us." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, they're gonna take us home." Miko reassured.

"How do you know?" Raf said.

"Look Raf, I've in a situation like this before, and I know how you feel." Alora said.

"When?" Ahsoka asked.

"It was before I came to the Jedi temple.I was beginning to lose hope of ever finding freedom, but then I met Obi-Wan, and everything turned out to be alright." Alora said.

"Wow Ally." Raf breathed.

"Hey guys what do you make of that?" Ahsoka asked pointing to the screen she had been looking at.

Raf and Alora walked over to it.

"It's important, real important." Raf said.

* * *

All Satrscream and Ivy heard was gunfire now.

"Wake up you pathetic lump of flesh." Starscream said.

"Grandma, is it cookie time?" Fowler said, completely out of it.

There was more pounding on the door. When it opened one of the drones stood there.

"Well?" Ivy questioned.

But when the drone fell, Bulkhead stood there with his blaster ready. He shot another drone and it fell.

Then Bumblebee came rolling in. Both of them with blasters drawn.

Starscream formed his own blasters. "Not so fast." he said. Then there was a tap on his head. He looked up and saw Arcee above him with a blaster pointed at his head.

"I wouldn't." she said.

"Oh, but I might." Ivy said, the tip of her black lightsaber pointed at Fowlers neck.

* * *

"We gotta get this to Optimus." Raf said.

"how do you know that this isn't a recipe for space nachos?" Miko asked.

"I know math when I see it, and that is one serious equation." Raf replied.

"Can you download it?" Jack asked.

"I got a flash drive," Raf said as he got it out of his backpack "but I don't see anywhere to plug it in, this tech is _way_ alien."

"Well, luckily for us, I know how to read Cybertronian." Alora said.

"You do?" Ahsoka asked "But how?"

"I, I don't know, I just do." Alora said "Anyways, Raf is right, this is really important."

Then a drone walked in and saw all the other drones and droids that were destroyed.

The kids ran for cover, but Raf turned back for his backpack, but the drone saw him.

* * *

Ok, this has turned into a stand-off. It starts with Arcee holding a blaster to Starscreams head, Starscream has a blaster pointed at Fowler, Ivy with a lightsaber to Fowlers' neck, and then Bumblebee and Bulkhead have blasters pointed at Ivy and Starscream.

"Now Agent Fowler, Lady Ivy and I will make our leave." Starscream said.

"The emu says 'Nyaa'." Fowler said, still out of it.

That just confused both Ivy and Starscream. So Bumblebee took a chance and shot at them.

That startled Starscream. Ivy rolled her eyes out of annoyance, and jumped out-of-the-way.

Soon all the Autobots were shooting at the two. Starscream grabbed Ivy and transformed, knocking Arcee to the ground.

* * *

The drone was backing Raf up.

Miko covered her eyes, Jack stood in front of her, Alora and Ahsoka had their lightsabers ready, but as the drone began to shoot Alora darted out and tackled Raf to the ground. All those days of running at the track after school had paid off.

"Miko take a picture!" Jack said.

"Great idea!" Miko said "Hey you!" She ran up to the drone and took a picture with her phone.

"Not of that! The screen." Alora shouted.

"Oh." Miko said, she held her phone up to the screen and took a picture. The five ran out the door.

"Go,go,go!" Ahsoka shouted. The drone was about to fire, until a familiar car horn went off.

The drone turned around to see Bulkhead transform and charge at it. Bulkhead tackled the drone to the floor. When he got up he transformed, then Arcee and Bumblebee came.

"I told you to stay put!" Arcee shouted as Jack and Alora climbed on. Miko, Ahsoka, and Raf went with Bumblebee.

"I like pie, can we stop for pie?" Fowler said.

"You found Fowler! And oh my God, he's completely out of it!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Rock on!" Miko said.

They left the ship and made their way back to base.

* * *

Optimus and Ratchet had finished off the rest of the zombies.

"Bravo Optimus! But this is just a payload, you may wish to save your strength for the main event. I know your daughter would." Megatron said. What!?

That last part did it. Optimus began to climb towards Megatron. "You will not prevail Megatron, not while Energon flows through mine or alora's veins."

"Fitting, for it is Dark Energon which flows through mine, and the power of the necklace of Violet that flows through Ivy." Megatron answered.

Optimus made a grab for Megatron, but Megatron jumped back, transformed and flew away. Optimus tried to shoot at him, but he missed. He helped Ratchet up since one of the zombies broke his arm.

"If this wasn't Megatrons endgame, what is?" Ratchet asked.

* * *

Back at base, Optimus was putting a metal brace on Ratchets arm, when he was done Ratchet walked over to check on Fowler.

"What happened to you guys anyways?" Anika asked.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet replied.

"Zombies? You fought zombies and I missed it?" Miko said.

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans and the padawans to accompany you." Optimus said.

"Snips, you and Sparky were told to stay here and watch them." Anikan said.

"And as for you my young padawan," Obi-Wan said as he handed Alora her bag which contained her lightsabers "try not to forget these next time, remember these weapons are your life."

"Yes Master." Alora said "I will try Master."

Bulkhead and Ahsoka got up. "It won't happen again Optimus, I promise." Bulkhead said.

"I know, but I was just trying to protect Miko, I promise too." Ahsoka said.

"But it's not their fault." Miko said.

"Miko, now is not the time." Ahsoka whispered.

"And check it out," Miko said taking out her phone "recon." She showed Optimus the picture she took.

"Ratchet take a look, it may be of importance to Megatron." Optimus said.

"Woah, Megatrons back." Alora said.

"That's bad news right?" Jack asked.

"Extremely bad news kid." Cody said.

Ratchet walked over to look at the picture, but instantly got confused. "I don't understand."

"Oops, that's the 'Con that tried to blow Raf away." Ahsoka said.

"At least that what it looked like before Bulkhead rearranged it's grill!" Miko added.

"Uh, Raf was almost killed. this isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull!" Jack shouted.

"Uh, we were all almost killed Jack. You, me, Raf, Alora, Ahsoka, even them!" Miko said.

"Well if this is what an average day with the Autobots and Jedi is like, than I don't want to be a part of it, at least not anymore." Jack stated.

"Jack, I didn't intend to put you in harm's way, but it has become more than the safety of you three, it's the whole world." Alora said.

"Wouldn't you know, because apparently everything you tell me is a lie." Jack shot, but he immediately regretted it when Alora put a hurt look on her face which turned into an emotion she feared to ever use. Anger.

"Oh, you think that I have a normal life Jack? Because I don't and you do. You don't know what it's like to be 13 and have your choices made for you. I do. You don't know how it feels to have every shred of hope ripped from you. I do. Do you think that I wanted my mother to die? No. Do you think that I wanted my father to turn to the dark side. No. Did you think I wanted to leave Earth? No Jack I didn't want any of that." Alora said, tears in her eyes "so you can walk out on this, but just so you know, you're walking out on me too, because I'm done."

Obi-Wan put his hands on Alora's shoulders to try to calm her down,she was very shaky. He and Anikan both knew exactly what she was trying to say, so they both tried to figure out how to keep her calm, so they sent her out of the room to keep her from hurting herself even more.

Ratchet opened the ground. "No point in long goodbyes here's the door."

"I'm sorry Alora." Jack whispered "Come on Raf let's go."

Raf looked over at Anika and Bumblebee. "I'll be ok Jack, see you at school."

"sure thing." Jack said as he began to walk twards the ground bridge, but he was stopped "I know none of this exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down." Arcee sighed. She look over to the room where Alora was and sighed again.

Once he was gone they all heard Alora scream in rage and sadness. Which made everyone realise that she had just reopened some major emotional and mental scars.

Hearing all of this just about killed Optimus, it hurt the Autobots, but it basically killed him. He never wanted that for her.

* * *

On the warship.

"Please Lord Megatron," Stascream begged "I meant no Ah!"

Ivy and Count Dooku stood idly by and watched Megatron beat the scrap out of Starscream.

"I ordered you to await my command!" Megatron said as he threw Starscream aside "Instead your carelessness caused the disableing of my ship and the delay of my plans."

"My intentions were pure, I only wanted to be rid you of Optimus and Alora." Starscream said.

"No one rids me of Optimus Prime or Alora Thettaskiff but me and Ivy, do you understand? DO YOU!?" Megatron yelled as he stepped on Starscream even harder.

"Lord Megatron, I will make things right, I swear, I know how to set your plans back on course!" Starscream said. Megatron stepped off, and grabbed him by the neck.

"Explain Starscream," Megatron said "quickly."

* * *

Jack was in his garage working on his bike. Then Bulkhead drove up and Miko and some other girl who looked like a human version of Ahsoka got out.

She looked the same as before he left. Same tank top, same shorts, same flip-flops, and same bag. The only thing different was that she looked human. normal human skin, almost white looking blonde hair with dark teal streaks in two braided pigtails. Must have been her hologram watch.

"Now we understand why you had to rush home." Miko said.

"Don't you and Ahsoka have something more exciting to do Miko?" Jack asked.

"Yes actually, I thought that we could go watch paint dry, but we came to see you instead." Ahsoka said.

"So this is where you hang? Back home in Tokyo, I have loving parents, two purebred cats, Chi-chi and Ding-dong, I went to the best school, took piano lessons since I was 3." Miko said as she played with a Christmas ornament.

"Well, other than base, I've been all over different galaxies." Ahsoka shrugged.

"How nice for you." Jack said.

"Well most of the time it is." Ahsoka said.

"No, how boring." Miko said "It wasn't me. Why do you think that I jumped at the chance to transfer here?"

"To Jasper, Nevada? The entertainment capital of the world." Jack said.

"Yeah well, the brochure lied. Piano lessons had started to look pretty good in fact, gut then the last couple of days happened." Miko said.

"Do you have a point?" Jack asked.

"You bet, you two saw what Alora did out there today, how she saved Raf, how she saved Miko. We protect, and all she wanted was to protect you Jack, because she saw the real you." Ahsoka said.

"The real me? I was raised to be loyal to my school, my work, my mom." Jack said.

"Dude, hear us out, you're no fry cook, you're a rock star! Stop trying to be normal jack, you'll never fit in." Miko said "You were born to do so much more."

"Thanks, but normal suits me just fine." Jack said.

"Ugh! Look Jack! What you did back at base opened a lot of emotional scars for Alora. You have no clue what she's been through." Ahsoka snapped.

"Can you tell her that I'm sorry, and that I feel bad about it." Jack said.

"You should be!" Ahsoka shot as she and Miko left.

* * *

Back at base, Ratchet was studying something on the monitor.

"It can't be." he gasped "Optimus! These are engineering specks for a space-time vortex."

"Megatrons building a spacebridge." Optimus said "If he hasn't already."

"The sooner he leaves the better." Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead,s spacebridge runs in two directions. Megatron may not be using it to leave Earth, but to send through his conquering army." Optimus said.

"The main event he refered to, but the only place he can recruit that many fallen warriors..." Ratchet said.

"Precisely," Optimus said as he looked past the stars, to where the planet should be "Cybertron."

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Ahsoka: Jack! How dare you hurt Ally like that!?**

**Jack: Well excuse me for trying to prove a point!?**

**Me: Vote people! Oh, and if you want to ask, comment or dare me or any of the characters in my story be my guest, we will try to answer. R&R. Bye.**


	13. Saving a planet

**Last chance on the song choice.**

**Alora: Here are your choices.**

**1. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

**2. Part of me by Katy Perry **

**or**

**3. Good Life by OneRepublic**

**So far we have two votes for Breakaway**

**And here are two comments, Enchanted says: ****I always have to laugh at Fowler! Please update!**

**Everyone: Us too.**

**Fowler: Hey!**

**And AlphaTrion3145 asks: ****When will Alora find out that Optimus Prime is her father...**

**Alora: What!?**

**Me: *Covers Alora's ears* Alora you heard nothing, that will be in the next chapter. Chapter 13 everyone. **

* * *

"We cannot allow Megatron to send the Dark Energon through his space bridge. If we fail, the dead of Cybertron will rise, swarm through his vortex, and invade Earth, bending human kind to his twisted rule." Optimus said.

He glanced over at Alora with worried optics, at least she hasn't put her hair down, but it was obvious that she was upset.

* * *

Jack was riding his bike to work. He put the kickstand down and got off. After he locked in place he looked up at the blinking sign and sighed.

"Nice bike." Arcee joked, she was parked behind him.

"Look Arcee, Ahsoka and Miko already tried, tell Optimus I respect him big time, but if you and Alora are at war with the Decepticons and Seperatists there's nothing I can do to help, and tell Alora I'm sorry for what I did." Jack said.

"Optimus didn't send me, Alora's still hurt, and no ones asking for your help." Arcee said.

"Ok, so we know that I'm a jerk and not warrior material." Jack said.

"Jack, I just lost someone who I cared about, I don't know if it's the grief talking or maybe you're growing on me, but whatever it is I'm just not ready to say goodbye." Arcee confessed.

* * *

"Optimus, I just pinpointed the Decepticon/Seperatist spacebridge, high in Earths orbit." Ratchet said.

Optimus got up from his spot next to Alora where he had been trying to comfort her. "Out of our reach."

"Ok, so you guys don't fly, but can't you guys just groundbridge there?" Miko asked.

"A groundbridge has limited range, if stretched too far it's vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars." Ratchet said.

"Uh, news flash 'doc bot', but we have a Republic cruiser in Earths orbit, we could just contact the Admiral and save you." Ahsoka said.

"Since Megatron is already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk, reaching that spacebridge first is the only way we can stop them." Optimus said. He then turned to see Arcee and Jack come riding in.

"I'll go contact the Admiral for extra protection." Ark said.

"Hey, guess who's back." Jack said as Arcee transformed.

Alora's eyes widened when she saw Jack. She ran towards him and nearly tackled him to the ground with a hug.

"I am so sorry." he told her.

"I don't care, I'm just glad you're safe." Alora said. This made Bumblebee a little jealous. Anyways, Alora was looking happier than ever before.

"Autobots, prepare for departure." Optimus said.

"I'll ready my ship for some back up." Alora said.

"Where to?" Arcee asked.

"The final frontier." Anika said.

"Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there." Jack said.

"They don't really, only Ally's team." Raf said as Bumblebee put him down.

"So... um, be seeing you." Jack said to Arcee.

Ratchet opened a bridge.

"Be careful Bee." Raf said. Bumblebee beeped and walked away.

"I'm so jealous!" Miko exclaimed.

"Don't even think about following me." Bulkhead warned.

"Optimus, if you leave me on this planet teeming with humans let alone Ahsoka, I will never forgive you." Ratchet said.

"Until we meet again old friend." Optimus said as his battle mask appeared on his face "Autobots roll out!"

They all transformed and, well... rolled out.

"Maximum overdrive." Optimus said.

* * *

The ground bridge opened up and the Autobots jumped out.

"Autobots transform and gravitize." Optimus said, and they did so.

"Don't look down, or up, or left." Bulkhead said.

Optimus looked out and saw Alora's ship fly past them along with some clones and the Republic cruiser. _"She actually came."_ he thought, and then he saw the Decepticon/ Seperatist warship come towards them.

"So Megatron is packing enough Dark Energon to raise Cybertrons dead?" Arcee asked.

"And since we don't have the means of disabling the spacebridge, nothing gets in or out." Optimus said as everyone unfolded their blasters.

* * *

"Optimus Prime and Alora never disappoints," Megatron said as he watched them "unlike you Starscream."

"No need to have any concern Lord Megatron, Soundwave is locking onto Cybertrons coordinates as we speak, per me and Ivy's instructions." Starscream said.

* * *

"_Well, what are they waiting for?" _Alora asked.

Optimus zoomed in on the warship. "It would seem that the Decepticons and Seperatists have received damage to their interstellar navigational system."

"That's my handy work." Bulkhead stated.

"Great job Bulkhead, _without the dish, they will not be able to lock onto Cybertron." _Optimus said.

* * *

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked.

"Naturally, but Cybertron's many light years away, to lock on their aim must be astronomically precise." Ratchet said.

"_If Megatron went through all the trouble rendezvousing with a space bridge he must have an alternate targeting system." _Optimus said.

_"A remote one." _Alora added.

"From what I know of Earths technology, I doubt that there exist a single radio telescope dish powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." Ratchet said.

"What if it was a whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes, like the size array in Texas?" Raf asked.

"Now I get what Master Yoda means by a child's mind is truly wonderful." Ark said.

"This is not childs play." Ratchet argued.

_"Good thinking Raf." _Optimus said, making Ratchet shocked _"Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard."_

"You soldier, you're out of uniform! Put on some pants." Fowler said, still out of it.

Rex and Cody looked confused for a moment.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet said. Raf walked over to the computers and started to type in commands.

"I can't get past the arrays' fire walls, they're too thick!" Raf said.

"You actually think you can keep the Decepticons and Seperatists out?" Rex questioned.

"Maybe, if I could get in." Raf said.

"Wait, Raf what if we could get you all the way in, like inside the building in." Anikan said.

"Then he could log into the system on the other side of the fire wall." Anika said.

"The risk is too great, the Decepticons or Seperatists will be there, perhaps even on site."

Optimus said.

"With all do respect Optimus, Alora said it herself, this is more than the safety of three humans." Jack said.

"Yeah, if you let them win we're fragged along with everyone else on our planet." Miko said.

_"Optimus, I have complete faith in Raf." _Alora said.

_"Raf." _Optimus considered.

"I wanna give it a shot." Raf said.

"Now I really like this kid." Anikan said.

"I'll go with them, just for back up." Anika said.

* * *

"Surely Lord Megatron, the Autobots and Republic are up to something." Starscream said.

"Really Starscream." Megatron siad. Starscream just smiled and shrugged.

"I do believe Starscream is right father." Ivy said "That fool Thettaskiff is leading a squad of clones to protect the Autobots."

"That Thettaskiff is a Prime and your cousin." Megatron muttered.

"My WHAT!?" Ivy shouted.

Megatron ignored her and slammed on a button. "Crush them."

* * *

Vulture droids and drones began to attack.

"Here comes the welcoming committee." Bulkhead said.

_"Don't worry, they're just more oversized clankers to scrap." _Alora said.

* * *

Jack, Miko, Anika, and Raf jumped through the ground bridge. Anika was the only one who didn't look like she was going to be sick.

"Alora's right, that will take some getting used to." Jack said, rubbing his head.

They saw the building and ran to it.

* * *

Optimus was shooting drones left and right.

_"Come on boys, let's scrap 'em."_ Alora told the squad, earning some cheers in return.

Optimus slammed down a drone, and threw it at a droid.

Bulkhead used his wrecking ball to slam a 'Cons head in.

Arcee shot and kicked some droids. She unfolded her arm blades and sliced into some drones.

* * *

Miko checked the halls, and closed the door. "Security sure lacks in this place."

"I'm in," Raf said while on the computer "and so are the Decepticons and Seperatists."

"What?" Jack said.

"How can you tell?" Miko asked.

"The schematics, it's the same alien math that Alora understands." Anika said.

She was in her human clothes, which was a light purple tank top with a dark purple no sleeved off the shoulder sweater, a blue jean skirt, purple leggings, since she has lightsaber burns on the back of her knees she likes to hide the scars, purple short boots, and a purple purse that held her lightsaber, her long hair was still braided.

"But this time I can download it." Raf said as he put the flash drive in.

"Must be for the space bridge." Miko said.

"They're syncing to the dishes, but I can sync to them." Raf said.

"Will they know?" Jack asked.

"Even if they see that he's in the system, they'll have no idea he's in the house." Anika said.

Little did they know that Soundwave was in the room next to them. Syncing to the dishes. He was getting closer and closer to Cybertron.

* * *

They were fighting with all they had, until they felt the space bridge shift.

"What just happened?" Arcee asked.

"The Decepticons and Seperatists are locking onto Cybertron." Optimus said.

* * *

They had locked on.

"Lord Megatron, the space bridge is ready." Starscream informed.

"Finally." Megatron said.

"Seriously, what do you mean that she's my cousin?" Ivy questioned.

"Ivy, your mother was Alora's mother's sister, Alora's real father is Optimus, who is also my brother, so that makes her your cousin." Megatron said leaving Ivy shocked.

* * *

"They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long." Raf said. He typed in a few commands and lowered the dishes.

Anika and Miko high fived each other. "Yes! We did it!"

* * *

The space bridge powered down.

Bumblebee beeped in victory. Optimus punched a drone.

"Indded Bumblebee, this can only be Rafs doing." Optimus said, paying close attention to Alora as she flew by.

* * *

"Starscream, what is happening." Megatron growled.

"Soundwave,what is happening." Starscream panicked.

Ivy was having a mental breakdown on trying to understand everything she just found out about.

* * *

Soundwave searched through the video cameras and found the four kids.

"The dishes are heading towards Cybertron." Anika said.

"I'll just undo that again." Raf sighed.

Soundwave sent one of his tentacles to attack.

"What happens when they realize that they're being punked?" Jack asked.

"it's only virtual combat, like online gaming." Anika said.

"Yeah Jack, what are they gonna do? They're probably like, a thousand miles away." Miko said.

Jack turned and saw Soundwaves tentacle above Anika.

He screamed, Miko screamed when it grabbed both of them.

"I won't let them lock on again." Raf said as Anika drew her lightsbaer, it was purple.

Something inside Anika told her not to attack. _'Stop it Anakania, it's Soundwave, you may have trusted him but I don't.'_. She was arguing with her incarnation.

The tentacle threw, Jack, Miko, and Anika against the wall. Raf typed faster. As the tentacle came closer to him he grabbed the flashdrive and ran to the others.

Miko picked up the axe that was behind her. she was going to attack but it whacked her back and took the axe.

"You handed it an axe?!" Jack yelled.

"Who's side are you on anyways?" Anika shouted.

"Not good." Raf said.

The tentacle was about to attack but pulled away. Soundwave was locked on, again. This time he cut the wire.

The four burst through the doors. Miko took out her phone and took a picture of Soundwave. In return he took a picture of the four. He then transformed and flew away.

"Why's he leaving?" Miko asked.

"He cut the hard-line, the dishes are locked onto Cybertron for good." Raf said.

* * *

"Now Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"Now." Starscream said.

"I can't believe that she's my cousin." Ivy said, still having a mental breakdown.

* * *

The space bridge opened up now, and Megatron threw the Dark Energon.

"At last." he exclaimed.

Optimus tried to shoot at it but missed. Alora got closer to it and started to shoot.

"Alora get away from that, I do not need it affecting your Energon." Optimus blurted out. The rest of the Autobots were gaping at him once they realized what he just said.

"My What?!" Alora siad, stunned, but then screamed in pain when a droid caught her off gaurd and shot her. She was going down.

"Ratchet, open a bridge!" Optimus ordered.

_"Optimus what di you just say to Alora?" _Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet, Alora is going to crash without that bridge!" Arcee shouted.

The ground bridge opend for her, where she managed to get through, just as the Dark Energon went through to Cybertron.

It landed, and started to wake the dead.

* * *

Alora's ship skidded through the ground bridge, it flipped a couple of times and stopped. Everyone watched in horror.

Obi-Wan had been able to open the cock-pit to get her out. She was unconscious, with a huge gash on her forehead, and a few cuts and bruises. He picked her up bridal style and set her down on the medical berth Ratchet had set up, and gently laid her down, where Ratchet began to work on her.

* * *

"Rise my legion." Megatron said. They were coming now.

The Autobots went from looking at the spacebridge to looking at a very edgy looking Optimus and back.

"So how do we beat a whole planet of the undead?" Bulkhead asked.

_"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly growing mass in their vortex, one with a peculiar energy signature." _Ratchet informed.

* * *

_"Dark Energon." _Optimus replied _"Ratchet we must destroy the space bridge. There is enough live Energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the fire power to ignite it."_

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I would find a technical way to accomplish that feat." Ratchet said.

"Um, would scamatics help?" Raf asked.

"Optimus I must say, the space bridge is our sole hope of _ ever_ returning to Cybertron, are you certain its destruction is the only option?" Ratchet asked.

_"I am afraid so." _Optimus said.

Ratchet looked over to Alora who was laying there surrounded by her brother and sister, Alora had lost Energon and she wasn't responding to anything he did.

"Than by all means, let us light our darkest hour." he said.

* * *

"Autobots take your positions and follow Ratchets lead," Optimus said, he turned to see Megatron head towards him "while I make my stand."

Megatron transformed and landed in front of Optimus. "Your fellow Autobots are wise Optimus, they know when to retreat."

"I hold no elusion in engaging your army Megatron, but I might derail its objective," Optimus said as he unfolded his blade "by removing its head."

Megatron laughed "Highly unlikely Optimus, for I am infused with their very might."

"One shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus said.

Megatron made the first move. Optimus advanced and their blades met. Megatron punched Optimus in the stomach. Optimus deflected a few more hits and made his own. Pushing Megatron back, Optimus charged at him bringing his blade down on his, but Megatron deflected it and pushed his blade back. Above them the mass grew bigger.

* * *

"These things are getting closer, that's bad right?" Fowler who was now awake asked.

_"Ratchet, we're in position." _Arcee said.

"Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet said when Raf pulled up the schematics.

* * *

Megatron hit Optimus, slashed at him, then he sliced off his blade. Megatron punched Optimus which sent him flying, he then grabbed Optimus's foot and slammed him down to the ground then threw him back. Electricity crackled off of Optimus's body. Megatron was about to strike Optimus with his blade and..

_"Master." _Starscream said.

"Starscream, what is it." Megatron growled.

_"We do not wish to question your all-seeing wisdom father, but we do believe that the Autobots are up to something, beneath your bridge this time." _Ivy said.

"Miss direction Optimus. You would have made a fine Decepticon." Megatron said as he brought his blade down, but Optimus blocked it.

"I chose my side." Optimus said. He pushed back Megatrons blade, formed his blaster and shot Megatron, the blast pushed Megatron back. As he continued to shoot, Megatron transformed and flew away.

_"Starscream, Ivy, my army approaches, rendezvous with the space bridge for pick up."_

Megatron ordered.

* * *

_"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the Energon pump, there should be a valve." _Ratchet instructed.

"I see it." Arcee said and pushed a button.

_"Good, now to turn all that power against itself all you need do is reverse the current." _Ratchet said.

Arcee let out a little grunt as she turned the valve.

* * *

_"Current reversed." _she said.

"Yes! Right?" Fowler said.

"I will ready the ground bridge." Ratchet said.

* * *

The Autobots began to shoot at Megatron.

_'Oh look, one of the people Optimus loves most.' _Megatron thought as he shot Arcee.

She screamed in pain a little and drifted off into space.

The bridge began to explode. Megatron flew in front of it and transformed. "Starscream, where's my ship?"

_"We would never make it Lord Megatron, don't be a fool, take flight and retreat!" _Starscream said.

* * *

_"Optimus the ground bridge is ready and waiting." _Ratchet said.

"Autobots jump." Optimus ordered, and he jumped.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed, but Bumblebee managed to grab Arcee when he did.

"My legion." Megatron said, the space bridge was falling apart around him "No." When he touched one of the Zombies hand, everything exploded.

"Decepticons and Seperatists, it is with great sorrow that we note for the log that my father's spark has been extinguished." Ivy said.

"All hail Ivy, Dooku, and Starscream." Starscream said.

* * *

"Do you think they're..." Raf wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Other than Alora's team, four life signals, but one is very faint." Ratchet stated.

Optimus came through, though he half expected Alora to be standing there smiling, but that didn't happen. Bulkhead got that reaction.

"Bulkhead!" Ahsoka and Miko shrieked when they ran to him.

Then Bumblebee came in carrying Arcee, jack ran over to them.

"We lost one this week, and by the Allspark don't let it be three." Ratchet said.

That made Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead look confused. Ratchet backed away to reveal a very battered Alora.

"She lost a little too much Energon than her body should." Ratchet said.

_'Great, the two people I love most are dying in front of me.' _Optimus thought.

"Arcee." Jack said when he put his hand on hers.

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world." Arcee said.

"Yeah, but you're my first." Jack said.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked.

"Not even he could have survived ground zero." Optimus answered.

"Prime!" Fowler called "I owe you one, we all do." And he left.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Ahsoka: Great Sapphire you tried to kill Alora.**

**Me: No I didn't. Last chance to vote people! Also, I'm trying to get this story actually published so hope for the best, and I started to write a story on Alora's past. Oh, and if you want to ask, comment or dare me or any of the characters in my story be my guest, we will try to answer. R&R. Bye.**


	14. Confessions

**And the song choice is...**

**Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

**And here are some comments, Sir says: ****I dare u 2 jack a werewolf**

**Me: Sorry I don't quite understand**

** AlphaTrion3145 asks: ****Will Bumblebee confess when you-know-who wakes up...**

**Me: You bet he will.**

** Autobot Shadowstalker says: ****Awesome! Looks like Alora and Ivy are in for some huge surprises haha. Hope Alora lives! ****Update soon!**

**Me: Oh yeah, they are.**

**Ahsoka: SapphirePrincess1020! If Alora does not live, so help me, there will be one less Author on this website.**

**Me: I'll make sure she lives. And now for the chapter you have all been waiting for.**

* * *

-Chapter 14: Confessions-

Bumblebee had put Arcee down. Optimus walked over to her, knelt down and gave her a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that, I love you too much." Optimus whispered.

"I love you too. I always have, and I always will." Arcee whispered, hugging back.

This made Optimus's spark burst with happiness. He leaned in to kiss her and...

"Optimus, we need to talk." Ratchet said.

There goes Ratchet, shattering a perfect moment between Optimus and Arcee. Optimus got up and walked with Ratchet down the hall.

"Optimus, I heard what you said to Alora, are you going to tell her?" Ratchet asked.

"I was planning to once she woke up." Optimus said.

"Optimus, she could have died today, telling her now will be too much for her to handle." Ratchet protested.

"You sound just like Nola had." Optimus said.

"Nola wanted the best for her daughter." Ratchet said.

"Alora is my daughter too Ratchet, she deserves to know the truth." Optimus said.

"Optimus,she's waking up." Arcee said.

Alora's eyes fluttered open, groaning,she sat up.

"Easy young one, save your strength." Obi-Wan said.

"Master, I've been through worse." Alora said, she looked to Optimus who knelt down to talk to her.

"Alora there is a secret we have kept from you since the day you were born." Optimus said.

"Ok, what's the big secret? What am I being kept in the dark about?" Alora asked.

"Alora, we have led you to believe that your father was Count Dooku, but that is not true, for I am your real father. I always have been, and always will be." Optimus said.

"Wait a minute, are you saying..." Ahsoka began.

"I'm a techno organic like Ivy." Alora whispered.

She got off of the berth and stepped into Optimus's hand, he stood up. She climbed up his arm, up to his shoulder and hugged his neck.

"I knew you were more than my guardian." she whispered,tears of joy streaming down her face "Thank you."

"We're sorry Alora,we would have told you sooner, but Nola..." Arcee began.

"But my mother wouldn't allow you." Alora said.

"She didn't want Megatron, her sister Neve, or Count Dooku to come after you." Ratchet said.

"Mom had a sister?" Ark asked.

"Yes, she was Ivy's mother." Ratchet said.

"Wait, so... Oh great! That means that Ivy's our cousin." Alora groaned.

"At first we did not like the idea of having you just to be a peace-offering to Dooku, and just so the Jedi could have Aloria back." Optimus said.

"But Nola was a pretty good negotiator, and she convinced Optimus to help." Arcee said.

"So it was Master Thettaskiff that Alora got that skill, not Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said.

"Woah, all of a sudden I'm dizzy." Alora said, rubbing her head.

"I told you this would be too much for her to handle." Ratchet said.

* * *

"You know what, I think it's time for a song. Alora would you." Miko said.

"Hit it Ark!" Alora said.

Ark started the music.

Alora: Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my widow. Dreaming of what could be, and if I'd end up happy, I would pray. (Miko: I would pray)

Anika: Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here so I prayed, I could breakaway.

Alora & Anika: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I wont forget all the ones that I love, I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway.

Ahsoka: Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree, feel the rush of the ocean. Get onboard a fast rain, travel on a jet plane, far away (Miko: I will) And breakaway.

Alora & Ahsoka: Buildings with a hundred floors, swinging around revolving doors. Maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but gotta keep moving, on moving on, fly away, breakaway. I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, though it's not easy to tell you goodbye. I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I wont forget the place I come from. I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway, breakaway, breakaway.

Optimus was proud of Alora. She sang to her sparks content. He hadn't felt this happy since the day Alora was born. No more secrets and no more lies. Just friends and family, just the way it should be.

Arcee pulled Optimus towards her "Now, where were we? Oh, I remember." she said leaning in.

"I remember too." Optimus said. He leaned in closer and they kissed.

"Well it's about time!" everyone said (beeped in Bumblebee's case.)

"Opt- dad." Alora motioned for him to bend down.

"Yes." he said.

Alora whispered something to him.

"Arcee would you like to got for a drive?" Optimus asked. He looked down at Alora and the rest of the kids. The guys looked confused, while the girls gave him a thumbs up.

Arcee caught on to what they were doing. "Oh I see, but yes, I would love to."

Alora and Ahsoka turned and high-fived each other.

"But you have to catch me first." Arcee said as she transformed

'So she wants to be hard to get.'

Optimus thought.

"Well?" Alora said.

"Ratchet, you have the base." Optimus said as he transformed and followed her.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Ratchet warned.

"What, you don't trust my dad?" Oh wow, I never thought I'd say that." Alora said.

* * *

Optimus and Arcee pulled up to a cliff. They both transformed, and shared a loving kiss.

"I'm so happy for you and Alora." Arcee said.

"I'm so happy that I have two wonderful people in my life." Optimus said.

"Oh, who are they?" Arcee smiled.

"You, and Alora." Optimus said.

"Good answer." Arcee laughed.

They sat there for a while, watching the stars, thinking about the future, about Alora.

_"Dad." _Alora said.

"Yes, little one?" Optimus answered.

_"I am not little! Well to you I am, sorry." _Alora said.

"What is it Alora?" Arcee asked as she let out a small laugh.

_"Ratchet wants you two back at base. The little fun killer."_ Alora said.

'We'll be there in a few minutes." Optimus said.

* * *

"Well, where are they?" Ratchet asked.

"Cool it, they're coming geese!" Alora replied.

A few minutes later the two drove in and transformed.

Out of pure excitement, Bumblebee transformed, activated his holoform, marched up to Alora and kissed her.

Alora's eyes widened in shock before she gave in to the kiss. Her spark hummed excitedly, and some of her birthmarks began to glow blue.

Optimus gave Bumblebee a glare that would scare Unicron, and Violet. So, he broke the kiss.

"What was that about?" Miko asked.

Raf couldn't stand it any more "I knew it! Bee likes Ally!"

"I can see how." Jack said.

"Yeah, have you ever seen the way he looks at her?" Ahsoka said.

"And I think she likes him." Anika said.

"Naturally, not only do those marks mean bravery and wisdom, the glowing means that she found her future spark mate." Ratchet said.

"So, Alora's betrothed to Bee?" Ark said.

"Pretty much." Bulkhead said.

"What about her Autobot symbol?" Ahsoka asked. It was true, Alora had a jet black Autobot symbol on the right side of her waist.

"That's from Optimus, she was born with it." Arcee said.

"Wait, so if I'm betrothed to Bee, how am I going to train to be a Jedi, we aren't supposed to fall in love." Alora said.

"Now hold it, I'm sure that if we explain everything to the Jedi council, they'll allow it just this once." Anikan said.

"I agree, if the Autobots are willing to help explain, everything should be fine." Obi-Wan said.

"Yep, so hopefully Bee and Sparky will be approved." Anikan said. This made Bumblebee really happy.

"Hey, now you have a reason to call me Sparky Skyguy." Alora said.

"That's right, I do, don't I?" Anikan said.

"Well, this weeks been hectic." Cody said.

"You can say that again." Rex said.

Miko whacked Ahsoka with a pillow while screaming "Sleepover!"

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Ahsoka: Great Sapphire **

**Me: I did it! Also, I'm trying to get this story actually published so hope for the best, and I started to write a story on Alora's past. Oh, and if you want to ask, comment or dare me or any of the characters in my story be my guest, we will try to answer. R&R. Bye.**


	15. Masters and Students

**Here are some comments/ questions/ dares, Enchanted: ****We owe all the autobots for saving us. Please update!**

**Me: Oh yeah, we do.**

**Sir: I dare you too make Jack a werewolf.**

**Jack: What!?**

**AlphaTrion3145: Are Aloria and Anika connected in some way... would you** **like to answer that... Soundwave!**

**Soudwave: ...**

**Me:I can answer that, Anika is connected to Anakania, Alora is connected to Aloria, speaking of Anika, she will be the main character in this chapter.**

**Aurrawings (she has a few things to say): ****AwWWW! so sweet! optimus is a daad! Optimus is a daaaaaddd! (when he gives me the death glare he gave bee I shut up and hide behind Hayli) sorry. I dare Alora to either dump glitter inside Knock Out or carve the Autobot symbol into him when he's recharging. I would love to help you with the drawings, problem: I suck at drawing people. Animals and Autobots, no prob. Can't draw people.**

**Me: Optimus, leave her alone we need her.**

**Alora: I'm willing to do both dares (looks at Knock Out, Knock Out gulps. Looks back at you) Hi Hayli!**

**Me: Don't worry about the drawings, trust me when I say I can't draw to save my life. Oh, starting this chapter I would like to ask you guys some questions, so here I go. Who is your favorite Oc so far. Your choices are...**

**Alora: Me**

**Ark: Me**

**Anika: Me**

**Ivy: And me. Enjoy chapter 15.**

* * *

Starscream and Ivy replayed Megatrons death.

"Such a shame, but I applaud you Lord Megatron, you certainly made a grand exit." Starscream said.

"Ah Soundwave, cue the audio-visual. We wish to inform everyone." Ivy said. Starscream and Ivy appeared on all screens.

"The loss of Megatron, leader of the Decepticon uprising is certainly a blow to our cause. Yet we mustn't despair over his tragic demise." Starscream said.

"But instead embrace his ultimate sacrifice and build opon the foundation he laid, by even mightier hands." Ivy said.

"But with all due respect com- Lord Starscream and Princess Ivy." a drone said.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Starscream demanded.

"If we failed to rule the Earth under Megatron and Dooku's hand, what hope do we have if the Autobots and Jedi are defending it?" he asked.

"Allow me to be crystal clear. We have studied a long time under my father's rule. So I believe that we are equiped to lead you. We Count Dooku, Lord Starscream, and Lady Ivy, for I am Megatrons one true heir!" Ivy said. All she got were whispers in return.

_'She sounds like her mother.' _Count Dooku thought.

"What is the use of troops that don't rise to the task of inflicting immeasurable destruction in our names." Starscream said.

"But wait, legend tells of a warrior, one who exists on this very planet. One who can be student to my father." Ivy said.

* * *

It was good times now. Ark had just turned 17, and Anika was now 15.

"Optimus, why so glum? Alora knows the truth, this planet, all planets are safe from Megatrons tyranny." Ratchet said.

"I do not disagree Ratchet, it's just a small part of me hoped to change Megatrons mind, not exstinguish his spark." Optimus confessed.

"He was not slain by your hand, but by his own twisted arrogance." Ratchet said.

"Hmm." Optimus replied.

"I'm sorry, I know you two had quite a history." Ratchet apologized.

"But the Megatron I knew perished eons ago, the day he chose to become a Decepticon." Optimus said.

"The Decepticons may be in disarray, but they are not without leadership." a voice said.

The two turned to see none other than our favorite techno organic Jedi, Alora standing there.

"While Starscream, Ivy, and Count Dooku are no Megatron, they are far from predictable." she said.

Then they heard an explosion. "Decepticons and Seperatists, we're under attack!" Ratchet cried.

Optimus's natural instincts were to protect Alora, and his girlfriend (Arcee).

"What? No we're- WOAH!" Alora was cut off when Optimus scooped her up in his hands. They ran and saw Raf and Anika coughing.

"It's no attack Ratchet, just me and Ana's volcano." Raf said as it melted.

"Was." Anika shrugged.

"hold still Bulkhead, Jupiter needs its red spot." Miko said. Ahsoka dipped the brush in the paint and it dripped.

"Oops, that's why I use colored pencils." Ahsoka said. Yes, Ahsoka goes to a human school, using her hologram of course.

"What in the Allspark is going on in here?" Ratchet asked.

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack said.

Arcee picked up a part. "Maybe it needs one of these doo-hickies?"

"You're a motorcycle Arcee, shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Ark asked.

"You two are humans Ark, can you build me a small intestine?" Arcee sarcastically asked. Ahsoka had to slap her hand over Miko's mouth to stop her from saying something.

"Well you can't work on these projects in here, you're making a mess." Ratchet said.

"Well than, I won't ask for your help, I'm making a hoverboard. Master Skywalker's already helping me, come on you know you wanna." Alora said.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade." Raf said. Anika used a pout from when she was little to get Ratchet to rethink his decision.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me or Ahsoka on the model of our solar system-" Miko began. Ratchet managed to pull away from Anika's pout.

"Oh, and what does Bulkhead and Ahsoka know of your solar system? Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes? Or..." Ratchet argued.

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack guessed.

"Precisly, we're not Earthlings and the Autobots aren't scientists." Ratchet said.

"Dad, do something!" Alora whispered. Optimus knew how much Alora cared about her grades.

"But the Autobots are their guardians, would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?" Optimus questioned.

"Well maybe our young friends - Alora especially - should learn more about Cybertron." Ratchet stated.

* * *

"During the great war, so much Energon was hidden on this forsaken rock." Starscream explained.

"But my departed father sent Cybertrons greatest to guard it, true warriors, now lying in stasis, waiting to be reawakened." Ivy said.

"Such follie that late in life, Megatron searched distant space for warriors rather than here, beneath his feet." Dooku added.

Soundwave used his sonar to say something.

"What do you mean you can't pinpoint his location?" Starscream asked "I know we are close."

"Boost the power to your sensors." Dooku demanded.

Soundwave did so.

"Yes, there." Ivy said, pointing to the screen.

Starscream grabbed Ivy, and Soundwave took Count Dooku, they transformed and left.

* * *

Bumblebee was explaining something to Raf and Anika.

"Uh huh, uh huh." Raf said as he plastered another layer of newspaper on the volcano.

Bumblebee unfolded a blaster.

"Really Bumblebee? Than how do you make warrior class?" Anika asked.

Bumblebee beeped.

"But we've seen you in action. You're awesome!" Raf said.

Optimus put a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "I second your opinion Raf, but Autobot life cycles are longer than a humans or a techno organics."

"I heard you say something about when Ally turns twenty-one, what did you mean?" Anika asked.

"When you older half-sister turns twenty-one she will go through a year as a Cybertronian, sadly I will still out live her by a millenia." Optimus explained.

"Woah." Raf said.

"Well, a Jedi's life cycle is different too though. For example, Master Yoda is about eight or nine-hundred years old, so unless -God forbid- Alora gets killed, she can live longer." Anika said.

"Wow Ana!" Raf said.

_"You too?"_ Bumblebee beeped. Anika nodded.

"As I was saying, it is hard to belive that our young scout has much to experience." Optimus said.

"What about you Ana, how do you become a padawan?" Raf asked.

"Well, every Jedi has to start off as a Jedi youngling like me, then you go to padawan like Alora, Ark, and Ahsoka, then you become a Jedi knight like Master Skywalker, and finally you're a Jedi master like Master Kenobi, most Jedi Masters are put on the Jedi Council, like Master Kenobi is, so you can only imagine how many of those meetings Alora has been to." Anika said.

Now it was Obi-Wans turn to put his hand on Anika's shoulder. "It's a hard process for Force sensitive children such as Young Thettaskiff and her siblings." Obi-Wan said "It took me quite awhile to get Alora used to it."

Than an alarm went off.

"Exposed Energon and two Force signatures, and they're on the move." Ratchet said.

"And since we aint movin it, guess who is." Bulkhead said.

"Decepticons." Arcee said.

"And Ivy and Dooku." Alora added.

"Without Megatron?" Miko asked.

"Unfortunately Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place." Optimus said "Autobots, Alora, you have projects to finish, Ratchet, Anika I may need assistance."

"You two will be fine without me right?" Anika asked.

"Go ahead Ana, we got it." Raf said.

"Science fair is a big part of their grade, perhaps I'm better suited to remain here and advise." Ratchet said.

"Very well. Bumblebee, Anika let us see about this Energon and Force transit." Optimus said.

* * *

Starscream and Soundwave pulled out a giant box.

"Excelent Soundwave." Starscream said.

"The cube." Ivy demanded.

Soundwave took a small cube of Energon and handed it to Starscream. Starscream put the cube in the giant box.

"The Energon infusion, it's working." Dooku said.

The box grew a very bright blue, causing everyone to look away.

* * *

The ground bridge opened and Optimus, Bumblebee, and Anika walked out.

Bumblebee buzzed.

"No Bumblebee, it does not." Optimus said.

"Optimus wait! I sense Ivy and my father." Anika warned.

"Hold your positions and await my command." Optimus said.

* * *

The box doors shifted back.

"Awaken warrior, rise and serve your new masters." Ivy said.

The warrior stepped out and slammed his fist together.

"Skyquake serves only one master." he said.

"Excellent, your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops." Dooku said.

"No need to be timid Skyquake, you may bow." Starscream said.

"You fail to grasp my meaning. I am here on a mission assigned to me by my one master, Megatron." Skyquake replied.

"Yes him, sadly my father is no longer with us." Ivy said.

"Impossible." Skyquake said.

"Why is this so difficult for everyone to except?" Starscream asked.

"Skyquake, we located you, we awakened you, thus we Count Dooku, Lady Ivy and Lord Starscream are now your masters." Dooku said.

"It has been awhile Skyquake." Optimus said.

Skyquake pushed Starscream aside. "Optimus Prime, I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar." he said "Megatron ordered me to inialhlate you."

"That was a long time ago." Optimus said.

"That may be Prime, but my orders still stand." Skyquake said.

"Are both of these wars still worth fighting? When so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed." Optimus said "If you three want to be true leaders, stray from the dark side and Megatrons path, anod lead the Decepticons and Seperatists towards peace."

"I would, if I can battle your daughter Alora Thettaskiff or should I say Alora Prime?" Ivy said.

"She's not his daughter, she's mine!" Dooku said.

"Ivy, you know Alora would be no match for you without her powers." Starscream said.

_"So Nola lied to me." _Dooku thought "Don't think I can't sense my real daughter. Oh Anika! Come to your father."

"Anyways, I would consider it if you and your daughter are willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime." Starscream said.

"Again? Bow to this!" Skyquake said as he knocked him aside.

Starscream picked Ivy and Dooku up, transformed and flew away.

"Skyquake this is a new era on a new world, side with the Autobots and Republic and help us end this conflict forever." Optimus said.

"I will never side with a Prime." Skyquake said before attacking. He knocked Optimus against the canyon wall, then he picked him up and threw him to the ground.

* * *

Starscream landed by Soundwave, but only Ivy got out. Where was Count Dooku?

"What need have I for peace when I have Skyquake." Starscream said.

"Do you think Dooku's really going to attack Anika, his real daughter?" Ivy asked.

"With some disapline he will learn to respect his new masters," Starscream said ignoring Ivy "and once it is known that that Skyquake and Dooku destroyed Optimus Prime and Anika Thettaskiff under our command, all Seperatsists and Decepticons will greatly bow to us."

"Well, from what I know, Anakania Thetiskofia died when she was the same age as her reincarnation, Anika Thettaskiff." Ivy said.

* * *

Bumblebee and Anika were watching Optimus from behind a rock. Then they heard someone turn a lightsaber on.

Confused, Anika turned around and saw Count Dooku with his lightsaber drawn "F-father." she stuttered.

"Hello Ana, how is your brother and sister? Or should I say your half-sister." Dooku said before lunging at her.

Anika deflected him with her lightsaber. She could feel the heat from them as their lightsabers met.

Optimus heard their lightsabers clashing, after he shot Skyquake he turned to see Anika fighting Count Dooku. _'He never quits does he?'_ he thought. Then Skyquake shot at Optimus.

Bumblebee ran to help his friends.

"Bumblebee, no!" Optimus shouted. He knew what a lightsaber could do to metal.

Bumblebee jumped over Anika and Dooku and began to shoot at Skyquake. Skyquae shot back. Bumblebee dodged the shots by jumping from one wall in the canyon to the other. Skyquake grabbed Bumblebee and threw him against a wall.

Skyquake turned and was about to shoot Anika, but Optimus pushed his gun up, which made Skyquake fire into the air. Bumblebee got up and charged at him, but Skyquake threw him over his head.

* * *

"Do not miss a single moment Soundwave!" Ivy ordered.

"We shall need visual documentation of Optimus Prime and Anika Thettaskiffs demise." Starscream said.

"For the historical record." Ivy added.

* * *

Optimus punched Skyquake,who threw in a few of his own, making Optimus stagger back. Using the force, Dooku pushed Anika. She flew back but Bumblebee caught her.

"Are you okay?" he beeped.

"I'm fine." Anika said.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode." Optimus whispered. Anika looked at Skyquake and Dooku.

"Optimus, they're charging towards us!" she shouted.

The two transformed, Anika was with Bumblebee, they threw it in reverse and drove off.

"So time has made you two cowards Prime and Thetiskofia." Skyquake said.

"He thinks I'm Anakania?" Anika asked.

_"Soundwave thought Alora was Aloria."_ Bumblebee beeped.

"True." Anika responded as Skyquake began to fire.

* * *

Ratchet had been working on Raf and Anika's volcanoe.

"Um Ratchet, what is it?" Raf asked.

"You-ou'll find out." Ratchet replied.

"But shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf asked as he put a hand on the volcano.

"Yip yip yip, don't touch, just watch and learn." Ratchet said.

"So we're going to go help the others with their projects." Bulkhead said.

"Without my supervision? You want then to be right don't you?" Ratchet asked.

Bulkhead and Arcee looked at each other.

"Then watch a master at work!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Control freak." Miko said.

"That's why I ask Master Skywalker to help before I ask Ratchet." Alora said.

Ahsoka graoned "Hey Rex, Cody, you wanna help?"

* * *

Soundwave scanned over the area.

"We've lost track of them." Starscream said "Soundwave why aren't you track ing them?"

Ivy could sense that Soundwave was staring at her "What? What is it?"

Soundwave showed them something on his screen.

"A seconed Decepticon life signal?" Starscream questioned.

"But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area." Ivy said

Soundwave zoomed in.

"The site of our destroyed space bridge." Starscream said.

"You're not telling us that that life signal belongs to my father." Ivy said.

"B-but he was microns from the detonation point! Nothing could have survived that blast." Starscream said "Your sensors must be faulty! Ignore the contact, delete the coordinates!"

Ivy glared at him.

"What am I saying?" Starscream said nervously "Of course this must be investigated. If Lord Megatron is up there, I will bring him home."

"Soundwave and I will remain here and monitor the outcome." Ivy said, her gaze as hard as ever.

"When Skyquake snuffs Prime's spark, and Dooku terminates his daughter, I must bare witness." Starscream said as he jumped off the ledge and transformed.

Soundwave and Ivy watched as he flew away. Ivy turned her head to Soundwave.

_"Must bear witness."_ Soundwave said. He then ejected Lazerbeak to follow.

* * *

_"Tango six alpha to command, we are picking up transmitions from unidentified technology, possibly hostile. We are moving to investigate."_ a pilot said.

"Negative Tango six alpha, this is Special Agent William Fowler. Strike your report from the write, provide origin coordinates," Fowler said "I'll take it from here."

* * *

Bumblebee and Anika sped around the corner while being followed by Skyquake and Dooku. They turned again. Bumblebee transformed as Anika jumped out. Dead end.

"It will be a shame to crush you bug," Skyquake said "but it is my duty."

"You will be missed Anika." Dooku said.

Then they heard honking, and they turned around to see Optimus speeding towards them. Skyquake began to shoot. Optimus transformed and hit Skyquake. While Dooku was distracted, Anika used the force to push him.

"Excellent strategy Bumblebee." Optimus said. He watched as Dooku charged at Anika.

"I could use a little help here!" she shouted. So Bumblebee picked her up.

Skyquake opened his eyes and scratched at Optimus.

"Skyquake, stay down." Optimus said as he punched him in the face. They looked up and saw Fowler's jet fly towards them.

"Fowler?" Anika said.

Skyquake grinned and green lights shot from his optics and scanned the jet.

"Agent Fowler fall back." Optimus ordered.

Fowler's jet began to short out. Skyquke ran, transformed, and flew up into the sky towards Fowler.

"Well I'll be a bald eagle." Fowler said when he saw Skyquake.

"Air superiority achieved." Skyquake said as he began to shoot.

The others began to run, and Count Dooku had disapeard like always. The Autobots and on the other hand transformed and drove.

Fowler than began to shoot at Skyquake. "Stealing plans for a military aircraft will not be tolerated on my watch."

Skyquake launched four missiles at Fowler.

"Heat syncers." Fowler said as they followed him, he pulled up and the missiles exploded. "I still got it."

* * *

Starscream flew by and transformed. "No one could have survived this. As I suspected, faulty sensors. The last thing I need is rumors that Megatron is still alive."

He stopped when he heard moaning. So he glided over and found a certain Decepticon leader.

"Megatron?" he said.

Megatron lunged forward and grabbed Starscream's shoulder. Seeing that it was him, he let go.

"How?" Starscream questioned.

Then he noticed the Dark Energon shard sticking out of Megatron's chest.

"Dark Energon." Starscream said, he leaned closer "Everyone believes you are deseased, who am I to disapoint them, Master."

He then reached down and pulled the shard out, and watched the light fade from Megatron's optics.

"And this time, stay dead!" Starscream said as he push Megatron.

He glanced at the shard. When he heard a noise, he looked around and saw Lazerbeak heading towards him. "Soundwave, Princess Ivy! If you are listening, I have found Lord Megatron, and he is unwell. We must transport him to sick bay, immediately!"

What Lazerbeak didn't know was that Starscream hid the shard behind his back.

* * *

The Autobots and Anika were racing to dodge Skyquake's attacks. Skyquake fired a missile at Optimus, who had to transform to stop. Skyquake continued to fire at Bumblebee and Anika. Anika jumped out as Bumblebee transformed, and took off running. The two jumped from the canyons wall and landed on Skyquakes wing. Skyquake tried to scrape them off by ramming into the canyon wall. When that didn't work he flew up.

_"Agent Fowler, we require immediate assistance." _Optimus said, thinking of how Alora would react to him comming back with a non-living Anika and Bumblebee.

Speaking of the two, Bumblebee ripped a hole in Skyquake, while Anika stabbed him with her lightsaber. Skyquake was going down.

Bumblebee beeped when he saw Fowler fly next to them. Just for the fun of it, Anika smiled and waved to him.

"Anytime you two, ground four's coming fast." Fowler said, completely ignoring Anika.

Bumblebee and Anika jumped and landed on Fowler's jet. Skyquake however, had crashed.

"Happy landings 'Con." Fowler said.

Bumblebee and Anika jumped off of the jet and landed on a ledge, they ran over to see what happened. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Anika walked over to find a offlined, crumpled up version of Skyquake.

"Had Skyquake chosen to stary from his Master's path, we'd might not be burying him today." Optimus said.

Soundwave and Ivy watched it all take place.

* * *

Later that night.

"Bumblebee, Anika putting yourselfs at risk might not have been the wisest of strategies, but you preformed admirably." Optimus said.

Bumblebee buzzed.

"Thanks Optimus." Anika said.

"You did very well Youngling Thettaskiff, I'm sure your brother and sister will be proud of you." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you Master Kenobi." Anika said as she took a bow.

Then the others came.

"Well, there you are." Ratchet exclaimed.

Jack and Alora got off Arcee, while Ark, Ahsoka, Miko, and Raf got out of Bulkhead.

"How were my... our projects received?" Ratchet asked.

"Well..." Raf began.

_Flashback start._

_"Ms. Nakadai, Ms. Tano, what palnet would that be?" the teacher asked._

_"Um... Cybertron?" the girls shrugged, then the project fell apart._

* * *

_"It's large Mr. Darby, Mr. Thettaskiff, but is it operational?" the teacher asked._

_The two started the machine up. It spazzed out and busted down the door._

* * *

_"I hate to ask Mr. Esquivel, but... is it active?" the teacher hesitantly asked._

_Raf backed away and pressed a button. The 'volcano' blew a hole in the roof of the school._

_Flashback end_.

"Well, on our planet you would have been awarded the highest honors!" Ratchet stated.

"What about you Sparky? how did you project go?" Anikan asked.

A smile grew on her face.

_Flashback_

_The entire school was evacuated after Raf's volcanoe._

_"I am now scared to ask Ms. Thettaskiff, but what is it?" the teacher asked while hiding behind Ahsoka._

_"What I have here is a portable hoverboard." Alora said holding up a small disk "All you do is press the center and it transforms into a hoverboard."_

_She pressed the center and it did as she said. She stepped on and flew around the teacher. When she got off, she pressed the center again and it transformed into the disk._

_Flashback end._

"I was the only one to get an A+, because my project didn't destroy the school." Alora said.

Bumblebee beeped something to Optimus.

"Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchets path." Optimus said.

* * *

On the Nemesis.

"The troops will be pleased with our success in rushing Megatron to stasis." Starscream said.

"Let us hope that my father pulls through

* * *

**Dares**

***Poof* Jacks a werewolf for the rest of the chapter.**

** later that night, Alora ran through the nemesis with a bag full of glitter and one of her lightsabers she only stopped when she ran into Ivy.**

**"Dares?" Ivy asked.**

**"Dares." Alora said.**

**"Go, we need the reviews." Ivy said.**

**Alora ran into Knock Outs room. She opened his chest plates and dumped the glitter inside him, then she went over to his Decepticon symbol, activated her lightsaber and carved the Autobot symbol over it. She ran back to the ground bridge. She ran through just as she heard Knock Out scream "Alora!"**

**Alora looks at the screen and says "That was awesome! Thanks Aurrawings!"**

**Chapter 15**

**Anika: Finally, a chapter with me as the main character.**

**Me: I did it! Also, I'm trying to get this story actually published so hope for the best, and I started to write a story on Alora's past. Its called In the past. This will be the last time I say this, if you want to ask, comment or dare me or any of the characters in my story be my guest, we will try to answer, please note that even though I wont say this anymore, you can still ask by PM or R&R. Bye.**


	16. Twin sisters

**Here are some comments/ questions/ dares, **

**AlphaTrion3145: ****Here's a dare that's not bad(I hope): I, Alpha Trion, dare Alora and Bumblebee(in his Holoform) to go on a date together, make it romantic, and put it in the story. And Optimus... let them, for I am running low on Silver Energon.**

**Alora & Bumblebee: We accept!**

**Optimus: Oh Primus**

**gnogueras0610: I dare Anikan to practice with Ahsoka and Alora**

**Me: Consider it done**

** Who is your favorite Oc so far. Your choices are...**

**Alora: Me**

**Ark: Me**

**Anika: Me**

**Ivy: And me. **

**Me: And as of today we have new OC's! So you can pick**

**Jaid: Me**

**Talia: Me**

**Autumn: Me**

**Starlet: And me, enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

-Twin Sisters-

~Starlet's POV~

Let me tell you how I met the Autobots and the Jedi. Who am I you ask? My name is Starlet Tears, my friends call me Star. Their names are Talia Waters and Autumn Summers. We live in California. Oh who am I kidding! I'm just going to tell the story.

* * *

My friends and I had just gotten out of school for the day, and as usual we walked home. We walked up to the front door of my house.

"So, you think your mom's home today?" Autumn asked.

Autumn had long brown hair with black highlights and the straight across bangs. She had deep blue eyes and pink lips. She wore a gray zip up hoodie, black t-shirt, plaid gray skirt, black Capri leggings, and gray gym shoes.

"Yeah, and does she know about what you did to your hair?" Talia asked.

Talia also had long brown hair, except she had purple and blue highlights, and her bangs were clipped back with a gold crescent moon shaped clip. She had gray eyes, and magenta lips. She wore a purple t-shirt, a light purple wrist band, a dark purple skirt, light purple and dark purple stripped leggings, and purple ballet flats.

"No on both accounts, and I hope that she doesn't find out any time soon." I said as I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Well shouldn't you tell her? I mean look at yourself!" Talia said.

"Talia, I think she knows what she looks like." Autumn said. Thank you APS.

I do know what I look like. I have silvery-gray eyes, pale skin, light pink lips, short blue-black hair (my mom says that I get that from my dad, and my skin color from my twin sister, both who I have never met) and fringed bangs, just recently I added pink, blue, and purple highlights to my hair, Talia and Autumn had the decency to ask their moms if they could get theirs, I didn't. I'm wearing a midnight blue zip up hoodie, under that I have on a black tank top. I have black fingerless gloves on that end at my wrists, then i have a black rhinestone studded belt on, I'm wearing black skinny jeans that have ripped knees, and I have on black high tops with midnight blue laces.

"Star? Starlet?" Talia said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I say when I realize that I dazed off.

"Not again Star!" Autumn said.

I just rolled my eyes and when I did that I spotted a pale green envelope with my name on it in my mother's neat handwriting. Moment of truth.

"What do we have here?" I say walking over to it.

"Another note from your mom?" Talia asked.

"Let me guess, sorry Star, might be late coming home from work, love mom." Autumn said sarcastically.

I open the envelope and read the note. Slowly a smile spreads on my face. Once I'm done reading it I fold it up and put it in my pocket.

Talia and Autumn look at each other than at me.

"Well, what does it say?" Talia asked.

"Girls pack your bags, we're going on a road trip!" I say.

"Where?" they both ask."Some town called Jasper, it's somewhere in Nevada." I say "My mom's sending transport."

"Why are we going to Nevada?" Talia asked

"Yeah, why would we leave Hollywood, California for Jasper, Nevada?" Autumn added

"We are going to meet my dad and twin sister." I say still smiling.

"What! No way!" Talia said.

"That's awesome Star!" Autumn said.

We walk to our rooms and packed everything we needed.

* * *

~Normal POV~

At the Autobot/Jedi base.

"Alora, I'm picking up a signal from a Republic ship." Ratchet said.

"Wait, there are more Jedi and clones out there?" Raf asked.

"Yep." Ahsoka said.

"This is Autobot/Jedi Outpost Omega One to Republic cruiser, identify yourself." Optimus said.

_"Optimus? It's me Jaid, Jaid Tears. I was one of Nola's best friends." _Jaid said.

Alora, Ark, and Anika smiled.

"I take it that you three have already met Master Tears." Obi-Wan said.

"Are you coming to Earth?" Anika asked.

_"Yes." _Jaid said.

"We will send coordinates." Ratchet said.

"How long 'till you get here?" Arcee asked.

_"I won't be here for another week," _Jaid answered _"but my daughter and her friends should be there in a few days. Fowler I believe his name was is picking them up."_

"Daughter?" everyone asked.

_"Yes, she is fifteen and a half years old, and is every bit as much as her father and twin sister as they are. I thought that since Starlet doesn't see me as much, that I should send her to her father and sister." _Jaid explained.

Optimus's Optics widened in shock and realization "J-Jaid, you're not saying that..."

"That actually worked?" Arcee gasped.

"Dad, what is she saying?" Alora asked.

_"That's right Optimus, you have a second daughter. Ratchets test worked on me." _Jaid said.

"I have another sister!" Alora said.

"I am officially outnumbered in this family!" Ark yelled as he walked away.

"Wait if she's the same age as Alora... When is her birthday?" Anika asked.

_"Same day as Alora's." _Jaid said.

"Woah, same dad, same age, and same birthday. That can only mean one thing..." Ahsoka said.

"I have a twin sister." Alora gasped.

"But yet they don't have the same mother, how is that possible?" Obi-Wan asked.

"In order for Alora to have been born, Ratchet had to perform a special procedure, one that had not been used before. Master Tears volunteered to be the test subject, but left before we could get an answer." Optimus said.

_"And it worked, just as it had for Nola. I shall see all of you soon." _Jaid said.

"Safe journey Jaid." Optimus said cutting the link. He turned to Alora knowing that he had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

~Starlet's POV~

Back at my house we were all set and ready to go. Then a black car drove up to my house. A man got out and walked up to us. He looked at me dead in the eye.

"Is your full name Starlet Rayn Tears?" he asked.

"Yep." I said. Then he looked at Talia and Autumn.

"Are you Talia Violet Waters and Autumn Page Summers?" he asked.

"Yes." they both say.

"I'm special Agent William Fowler, and I am to take all three of you to Jasper, Nevada." Fowler said showing us his badge.

He loaded our duffel bags into his car. I got into the passenger seat while Talia and Autumn sat in back. As Fowler started the car, I took one last look at my house.

"Is everyone buckled up?" Fowler asked.

"Yes." we say.

Satisfied with our answer he started to drive.

* * *

After about four hours my phone chimes. I look to see that it's a text from my friend Jason.

_'Where r u?'_

_'On my way 2 meet my dad and sister.'_

Another ping tells me that he sent another text.

_'Cool'_

"Uh Starlet, you know that it's illegal to text and drive." Talia sarcastically said.

"Yeah you don't want to get in trouble with Agent Fowler just because you want to text your boyfriend." Autumn teased.

"First of all, I'm not the one driving, and second of all, Jason is not my boyfriend." I reply.

"Girl's got a point." Fowler said.

Then suddenly my stomach growls, and I start to feel sick.

"Star, was that you?" Autumn asked.

"Someones hungry." Fowler said.

"Starlet did you eat anything today?" Talia asked

"What? I forgot to make my lunch for school and I didn't have money to buy lunch." I say.

"Stop trying to starve yourself Starlet!" Talia yelled.

"I'm not trying to starve myself!" I say.

Fowler stopped in front of a fast food restraunt.

"What are you doing?" Autumn asked.

"I figured you all could use something to eat, we have been driving for four hours." Fowler said.

"You really don't have to do that for us." I say.

"Don't worry about it, it's on me." Fowler replies.

"We'll pay you back, I swear!" Talia said.

"No you don't." Fowler said.

* * *

After we had something to eat we were back on the road. Soon me, Talia, and Autumn fell asleep.

We woke up when Fowler made a sharp turn. I checked my phone and it was about 1:45 am.

"Brace yourselves girls, things are about to get ugly." Fowler said. He slams on the brakes when a giant foot steps in front of us.

"What is that?!" I yell.

"Prime!" Fowler yells into his phone.

_"What is it Agent Fowler?" _a voice said.

"'Cons that's what!" Fowler said "Girls get out now!"

We scramble out of the car. That's when I notice that there are two giant robots, and a girl with red eyes in our way.

Before I can do anything, the silver robot reaches down and picks me up. I scream.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the girl asked.

"I believe that we just found the humans Princess Ivy." the red one said.

"What's your name fleshling?" the one holding me asked.

"S-Sta Star-" I begin.

"Yes, yes, yes, my name is Starscream. You are?" Starscream asked.

Well that ticked me off. "No you idiot! I'm not saying your name! My name is Starlet!"

Ivy and the red robot bust out laughing.

"Knock Out, did you just see that? Starscream just got told off by a human!" Ivy howls. Knock Out, my heart began to race when I heard his name.

"I saw it! I saw it!" Knock Out laughed.

Suddenly there was a burst of green light behind me, and four more robots came and a girl with carrot colored hair came through it.

"Put the girl down Starscream." the red and blue one says.

"Whatever you say Optimus Prime." Starscream said as he let me fall.

Wind whips around me as I scream at the top of my lungs.

"STARLET!?" Talia and Autumn shout.

Next thing I know, I'm in the hands of Optimus Prime.

"Now that we know who Starlet is, we'll give Jaid a warm welcome home." Starscream said.

Another green portal popped up behind the three, they walked through, and they were gone.

"Woah kid, you alright?" a green robot asked.

"I-I'm fine." I smile, though my voice is shaky "Thank you."

"Hey!" Autumn calls.

"Put our friend down." Talia yells.

Optimus put me down next to my friends. The girl walks over to me.

"We are so sorry about that. I'm Alora." she spoke with such elegance, it was amazing "Who are you?"

"I'm Starlet, and these are my friends Talia and Autumn." I said.

She looked at me blankly, and in the bottom of my heart I felt a twinge of shock and excitement.

"Y-you're Starlet?" Alora asked.

"We can explain everything to them when we get back to base, for now they will be staying with us." Optimus said "Ratchet send a ground bridge."

* * *

When we walked through the ground bridge we were surrounded by another robot, probably Ratchet, and Alora's team.

"Um, what happened to the 'no more humans' rule?" some alien girl asked.

"Ahsoka, this is Starlet, Talia, and Autumn." Alora said with some excitement, why did I feel this?

"Wait, wait, wait, that's the girl who I shall refer to as my half-sister?" a very cute guy with brown hair and a scar over his lip asked. Oh Autumn would fall head over heels for him.

"Seems like it." Ahsoka shrugged "Oh, and Anika crashed on the couch after the mission."

"Oh, the poor thing, that mission took a lot out of her." Arcee said.

"Wait, you guys knew we were coming?" I asked.

"Yes, your mother called us ahead of time." Ratchet said. Strange, he never turned from the computers.

"So Alora, why don't you introduce them to our 'special family'." Ark said. Alora shot him a look of annoyance, and I too felt annoyed. Why? I don't know. Alora sighed and took a deep breath.

"So as you know that's Ark, he's my older brother, Ahsoka, my best friend/partner, the girl on the couch is my little sister Anika, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, he's my master, Jedi Knight Master Anikan Skywalker, he's Ahsoka's master, Clone Captain Rex and Clone Commander Cody, Senator Padme Amidala, she's my aunt and former Queen of Naboo. That's Bulkhead, Ark and Ahsoka's guardian, Bumblebee, he's Anika's guardian and with luck my boyfriend, oh and he's sort of a Prince, Ratchet, the medic, Arcee, my dads girlfriend and the Autobots second in command, she's also a Princess, and Optimus Prime, my dad, leader of the Autobots and somewhat of team Jedi, and he's my guardian." she said as she pointed everyone out.

"Hi everyone, I'm Starlet, but friends call me Star." I said.

"My full name is Talia Violet Waters." Talia said.

"We call her TV" I said.

"My name is Autumn." Autumn said "But these two call me APS."

"Wait, your name is Talia?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes. Why?" Talia asked.

"I had a daughter with your name once." Ratchet said.

"When?" Alora asked.

"What happened to her?" Talia asked.

"After she was born, she and her mother moved." Ratchet said. Wow, he just ignored Alora, rude.

"Ok, well it's late." I said. It was late, and after I nearly fell to my doom I was tired.

"You three will be in the med-bay until your rooms are situated." Optimus said.

"Follow me." Ratchet said.

"Hey wait!" I say when I notice the mark on the ground.

"What?" Autumn asked walking over to me.

"Talia look!" I say. She walked over by me and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Arcee asked.

"The three of us have birthmarks just like these." I said.

"What?" Alora said.

"Yep, mines midnight blue, it's on the left side of my torso." I said.

"Mines red, it's on my left shoulder." Talia said pulling down her sleeve to reveal the mark on her left shoulder.

"I have a white one on my right shoulder." Autumn said, doing the same.

"That's cool, because Alora has a jet black one on the right side of her torso." Ahsoka said.

All of the Autobots looked at each other nervously. I felt nervous too, stupid emotions.

"By the Allspark, Optimus they're..." Ratchet said.

"Just like me." Alora whispered.

* * *

The next day. The three of us walked into the command center, but only Alora, her team, Ratchet, and Optimus were there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went to go pick up the others." Alora said.

"Others?" the three of us said.

Our question was answered when Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee drove in with three other humans, two boys and a girl.

The girl ran up to me "Are you Starlet?"

"Yes." I said.

"Sweet! I'm Miko. Are you a Jedi too, or are you more of a techno-organic?" Miko asked.

"Am I a what?" I asked.

Alora shot her a death glare, and there is that twinge of annoyance again. Was I not supposed to hear that?

"Hi I'm Jack, and that's Raf." Jack said.

"Hi." Raf waved.

"Ok all three of us have seen the Star Wars movies to know what a Jedi is." Autumn said.

"What's a techno-organic?" Talia asked.

"A techno-organic is someone who is part Cybertronian part organic." Ratchet said.

"Oh." Talia said.

"So Starlet, how did you know to come to Jasper?" Jack asked.

"Just read the letter your mom left." Autumn said.

I took it out and read it out loud.

_Dear Starlet,_

_ For a long time you have asked who your father and sister is. Well, now that you are almost sixteen, you have the right to know. I need you to go to Jasper, Nevada, take Talia and Autumn, for they have a secret that they need to know. I will send transport._

_Love, mom_

"I'm in Jasper, and I still don't know who they are." I said as I stuffed it in my hoodie's pocket.

Optimus bent down in front of me and Alora walked over to me and took my hand.

"Starlet, it would appear that I am your father." Optimus said.

"And I'm your twin sister." Alora smiled. I took a good look at her.

I had to admit, my supposed twin sister looked like she stepped out of a magazine, in other words, she was very pretty. Her hair had slight curls in it, even though it was up in a pony tail, she wore a lace neon blue crop top, underneath that was a black tank top that fit her form perfectly, black skinny jeans, and blue flats, and a very pretty gold necklace, (that was also when I realized that Bumblebee kept his optics on her) her outfit was nothing like the Jedi clothing she wore yesterday. Her skin was the same shade as mine, so I'll give her that much. It was her eyes that threw me off though. They were ice blue and a soft lavender, and if you looked into them deeply, it felt like she was staring into your soul. Now that I think of it, her brother and sister are as beautiful as she was. Her and her little sister were the type of girls that would usually make me, Talia, and Autumn jealous of their looks. Maybe Talia's right, do I know what I look like?

"Optimus, Jaid's ship has arrived earlier than expected." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet open a ground bridge, we will meet Jaid there." Optimus said, he held out his hand to me "Starlet would you like to come?"

I pried myself away from Alora's scary but beautiful, soul-searching eyes, I stepped onto my father's hand "To see my mom? Heck to the yeah!"

* * *

We walked through the ground bridge, only to be greeted by a crashed ship and injured and or dead clones.

Alora walked over to a wounded clone. "What happened here?" She spoke so calmly it was shocking. Me, I was freaking out, this was my moms ship. I think.

"We... were... attacked by... the... Seperatists and... the Decepticons." the clone wheezed.

"Rex, Cody, take the wounded back to base, we'll take it from here." Alora said.

"Yes Commander Thettaskiff... Uh Prime." Rex said.

"Ratchet we need a bridge." Cody said.

"Wait! I have a special healing power, let me go back with you." Talia pleaded. They nodded and the three left with the wounded.

* * *

~Normal POV~

After the wounded were taken care of, Ratchet had to talk to Talia.

"Talia, do you have a minute?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes Ratchet, what do you need?" Talia asked.

"I have two questions. First, I saw your healing power. Do you have any more?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes actually. I have a water power, a fire power, I have super speed, I can communicate with animals, I can control the weather, you know about healing, I have telepathy, and x-ray vision." Talia said.

"Ok, now, by any chance, is your mothers name Emily Waters?" Ratchet asked.

"How did you-" Ratchet cut Talia off.

"Talia, I'm your father." Ratchet said. Talia smiled.

_"Yo Doc Bot, we need a bridge." _Ahsoka said.

Ratchet sighed, but activated the ground bridge as he put Talia on his shoulder. Everyone else in the room stared at him in shock.

~Starlet's POV~

"Well what happened?" Jack asked as we walked through.

"Stalets mother was nowhere to be seen." Alora said. Now there was a twinge of guilt in my heart, or spark as Alora and the others called it.

"She must have been captured." Anika said.

"Can't you just track Stars mom, dad?" Talia asked Ratchet. I just realized she's on his shoulder.

"Wait, Talia, did you just call him 'dad'?" I asked. Talia smiled and nodded.

"Sweet!" Autumn said.

"I'm sorry Talia, but we can't." Ratchet said.

"Yes you can! Her comm-link." Alora said as she ran to the computers and stated to type in commands.

"Sparky are you-" Master Skywalker was cut off by Alora.

"Found her! She's on the Nemesis." Alora announced "I have her coordinates."

"I'll go." I said as I put my hoodie on the couch, no one messes with my family and gets away with it. What am I thinking?

"I'm going too." Talia said. Oh no.

"So am I." Autumn said as she threw off her hoodie too. Yep, we're dead.

"You will need protection, Ratchet open a bridge," Alora said "I'm going too." Yes! We're saved!

* * *

Next thing I know, we were running through the halls of the Nemesis. Alora had given me one of her lightsabers once she had changed into her Jedi clothing, just in case we were separated. Ahsoka ran the comm-link at base in case we needed back up.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Alora said.

_"That's never good." _Ahsoka said.

Alora walked up to a door "I think that I just found your mother Starlet."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The Force is strong in here." Alora answered.

"Woah." the three of us said.

Alora opened the door, and sure enough there was my mom, Starscream, Ivy, and Knock Out.

"Hi Als, been awhile." Ivy said as she drew her lightsaber, it was black, very black.

"Too long Ives." Alora said doing the same, her lightsaber was a light blue.

"Starlet?" my mom asked. She was in a cage. Her auburn hair in her copper eyes.

I heard lightsabers clashing and saw Alora and Ivy in a battle.

"You pathetic humans." Starscream yelled.

I saw Talia throwing purple fire at Starscream, her eyes glowing white. I also saw Autumns eyes glowing a soft pink, and was using ice to freeze Starscream in place.

"Knock Out get the human!" Starscream yelled.

Knock Out stood in front of me, except he didn't do anything. He just stared at me. It wasn't long until I realized that I was staring at him. We both just stood there staring at each other, until he slowly caressed my cheek. I absent-mindedly leaned into the touch. His optics widened when the two birthmarks on my arms began to glow a midnight blue, then he smiled.

I finally snapped out of it whe I heard Alora scream "Starlet watch out!"

Starscream had broken through Autumns ice and fired a missile, at me.

"STARLET!" my mom cried out.

The missile hit the floor, exploded in front of me, and I got caught in it. The last thing I heard before the blackness was Alora crying out in pain.

~Normal POV~

Starlet was unconscious.

"Somebody, anybody back at base come in!" Alora called through gritted teeth.

_"I'm right here babe, what's the matter? You sound hurt, do you need me to cancel our date?" _Bumblebee beeped through the comm-link.

"Bee, listen to me, Starlet is down, we need back up, and no you don't, I'm fine." Alora said.

* * *

_"Optimus, Starlet's down." _Bumblebee beeped.

"Ratchet set up sick bay." Optimus ordered.

Ark opened the ground bridge, and the two teams left.

* * *

After Alora made the call, Ivy, Stascream, and Knock Out fled. Ahsoka, Ark, and Anika ran into the room.

"We found them!" Ahsoka said and the rest of the teams came in.

Talia was trying to use her healing power on Starlet but it only did so little. Optimus broke the cage Jaid was in, and Rex pick Starlet up bridal style.

* * *

Back at base.

"How is she Ratchet?" Optimus asked when he noticed that Talia, Autumn, and Jaid were hysterical. He too feared that his daughter wouldn't make it, even though they just met, he loved her as much as he loved Alora.

"It's too soon to tell." Ratchet said "Talia would you check on Starlet, Alora is already with her."

Talia wiped her eyes, nodded, and walked towards the med-bay.

"Dad! Optimus!" she soon cried.

Optimus and Ratchet ran to the med-bay.

"Talia what's wrong?" Ratchet said as he tried to calm down his histerical daughter.

"Somethings wrong with Alora." Talia said.

"Talia, go back to the command center." Optimus said. Talia nodded and ran to the command center. He opened the door.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet said.

Alora was waving her hand over Starlet and whispering something in Cybertronian. Her eyes, body, and necklace was glowing gold.

"Aloria?" Optimus whispered.

'Aloria' turned and smiled.

"Aloria what are you doing?" Ratchet asked.

"Turning her into a true Cybertronian." Alora said, but when she spoke she sounded just like Aloria.

"Why?" Ratchet asked.

"You want her to live don't you?" Aloria said.

There was a bright glow that caused Optimus and Ratchet to cover their optics. When it was over, Alora was lying on the ground, and Starlet looked different. She was Cybertronian. She was similar to Arcee but still different. She was midnight blue instead of sapphire, and had silver accents instead of pink, her optics were still silver, and she didn't have winglets like Arcee did, instead she had a little extra armor on the sides of her shoulders that had the Jedi symbols painted in silver on them. Her Autobot symbol was still on the left side of her torso, and one Cybertronian sized lightsaber rested on her left hip, while a pistol rested on her right hip.

~Starlet's POV~

I opened my optics for the first time as a Cybertronian.

"Ow, my head." Alora said getting up and rubbing her head.

Ratchet ran up to me. "Starlet, Starlet can you hear me?" My father stared at me.

"How is it that I feel her headache too?" I asked. Ratchet looked relieved when I responded.

"Yeah, and why did I feel her pain when she got hit?" Alora asked.

"Primus, you two are split spark twins." Ratchet said before looking at my father.

"English?" I asked.

"It means that we share a spark, emotions,we have twin telepathy, and we feel for each other." Alora said.

* * *

"With the help of Aloria, our new friend has made a rapid recovery." Ratchet said.

"We'd like to introduce you to the new and improved Starlet." Alora announced.

My dad led me down the hall to the others, with both hands on my shoulders. Once everyone saw me they gasped. Arcee walked up to me. Even as a Cybertronian I was smaller than her, I was probably up to her chin. She smiled at me.

"Well, I can imagine what kind of vehicle mode you'll have." she smiled.

* * *

The next day, my dad was going to personally train me. I already knew martial arts, self-defense, and I had taken a little bit of gymnastics, so we started with my weapons. I had a blue lightsaber, and a pistol. My father would help me with my aim, stance, and strategies. He was actually amused at how fast I picked it all up.

"I take it Jaid trained you." he said.

"Nah, Autumn dragged me and Talia to karate, self-defense classes and gymnastics. While Talia dragged us to first aid classes." I answered.

"Did your mother teach you anything about the Jedi?" dad asked.

"I never really got to see her, we were on our own most of the time, but now I understand why." I replied.

Next we worked on my hand-to-hand combat. So dad brought in Bumblebee to help, because in human years he's about my age. At one point I kicked over his head, and my pede was inches away from hitting the top of his helm.

"Starlet, Bumblebee I believe that we are done here." dad said, and he walked out.

"You're really good Starlet!"

Bumblebee beeped as he walked up to me. _"Keep it up and you could take down Bulkhead and Optimus."_

"Thanks Bee." I said. Maybe being an Autobot isn't so bad.

Dad came back in with my twin sister on his shoulder. I was excited to be able to call them my family.

"Starlet, your mother's leaving." Alora said.

All of that excitement just drained away from me.

* * *

"I will visit as much as I can star. Until then, I expect you to be good to your father, your sister, the Autobots, Team Jedi, and the humans, ok?" my mom said.

"Ok." I said.

"Promise?" mom said.

"Promise." I said rolling my optics.

"Alright, I love you Star." mom said.

"Love you too." I responded.

"Optimus, try to keep these two and Ark and Anika out of trouble, I promised Nola I would." mom said, pointing to me and Alora.

"Safe journey Jaid." dad said.

"May the Force be with you Master Tears." Alora said and they both bowed.

And with that, my mom left.

"Ratchet send a ground bridge." dad asked.

"Let's go home." Alora said.

* * *

"Alora, the Seperatists are on the move." Ratchet said announced as soon as we got back.

"And by the looks of it, there's a few Decepticons." Ark said. Autumn standing about two inches away from him.

"Rex, Cody, gather a squad and let's get a move on!" Alora ordered.

"Yes Commander Thettaskiff." Cody said.

Rex looked at him like 'really?' even though he had his helmet on.

Even though Cody had his helmet on, I could tell he was mentally slapping himself. "Yes, Commander Prime."

Alora shook her head.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out." dad said.

"Woah, what about Starlet?" Bulkhead said.

_"Yeah, she's awesome!" _Bumblebee beeped.

"She does need the practice." Arcee added.

"Very well, Starlet, you may come." dad said.

* * *

Things got wierd after that. As usual, Alora was fighting Ivy, the Jedi and Clones were destroying droids, the Autobots were taking down drones, and I was fighting Knock Out. That's when things got weird. We actually fought this time. Knock Out didn't recognize me at first.

"So, there's a new Autobot femme? Well, I'm Knock Out." he purred, sending shivers down my spine. "You are?"

"Hi Knock Out, remember me?" I said as I threw a punch. He blocked it.

"That voice, Starlet?" Knock Out asked.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." I said, and I threw another punch. Big mistake.

He grabbed my arm before I could hit him, and he pulled me close, wrapping my arms around his neck, and putting his arms around my waist. Then he kissed me.

Everything and everyone stopped and stared in horror and shock.

Something in me snapped, and I gave into the kiss, slowly closing my optics as he did the same. Those marks began to glow again.

"You get away from her!" Arcee yelled as she pulled me away from Knock Out, while my father took care of him. I was all fluttery on the inside.

"Woah, I did not see that coming." Bulkhead said.

_"Are you alright Star?" _Bumblebee asked as he put his hand on my back.

"I'm fine Bee." I said.

"Woah, one of Primes daughters just kissed a Decepticreep." Ark said.

Ivy walked up to Alora.

"What do you want." Alora hissed.

"So Als, you have a twin?" Ivy said in a taunting way.

"Why would you want to know?" Anika shot.

"Because sweetie, one of my Decepticons, and her twin just kissed, that's why." Ivy said.

"Get lost." Ahsoka said.

* * *

Back at base.

"We saw everything thanks to that Jedi Holocron." Raf said.

"Yeah, we saw Star have her first kiss with Knock Out." Autumn teased.

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" I said.

"Starlet, head to you quarters, you need your rest." dad said "We will talk later." I did as I was told, but before I left I heard Alora say.

"Dad go easy on her, that wasn't her fault, Knock Out's betrothed to her. You saw it." she said. WHAT!?

* * *

There was a knock at my door "Starlet, can I come in?" dad asked.

"It's open." I said.

He walked in and sat on my berth next to me. "Starlet, I..."

"You want to talk about how me being betrothed to Knock Out is a situation." I said bringing my knees to my chest and resting my head on them.

"No, I know that it may be wrong, but it was not in my hands." he said.

All of a sudden I was confused.

"I just wanted to see if you are ok." dad said as he put a hand on my back.

"I'm fine dad, Bee asked the same question and he got the same answer." I said.

"I also wanted to apologize." dad said.

"For what?" I ask.

"For putting you in a situation, he's a Decepticon and you are an Autobot, and I feel bad for bringing you into all of this." he said "If I hadn't you would still be human."

"Dad, it's fine, it's not your fault that the Decepticons did this to me." I said gesturing to myself.

"Ok, now get some recharge. Goodnight Starlet." he said getting up, and kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight dad." I said laying down.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Bumblebee and I became best friends and partners, and I found out that he's betrothed to my twin, and they're going on their first date soon.

Soon enough I was able to beat Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. I still needed more training to beat my dad. Talia dragged me, Autumn, and Alora to ask Ratchet if he'd give us medical training, he said yes. Talia and Autumns moms agreed to let them stay at the base, and all the Jedi and Autobots became our new family.

So that is the story on how I became an Autobot.

* * *

~Normal POV~

On the Nemesis.

"I don't get it Ivy, ever since that day, Starlet is all I think about." Knock Out said.

"You like Starlet, it's as simple as that." Ivy said.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Knock Out asked.

"Our little secret, but you'll owe me." Ivy said.

* * *

~Alora's POV~

Later that week, me, Ahsoka, and Master Skywalker were in the training room. During our practice we had managed to start a battle. I wanted to work more on my lightsaber skills since Ivy caught me off guard on Christmas eve, which was an epic fail in my book.

So I found one of my lightsabers clashing with one of Ahsoka's, and the other with Master Skywalkers. I used the Force to push Ahsoka and focused more on her master by bringing my second lightsaber into play.

"Nice move Sparky, but..." Master Skywalker trailed off when Ahsoka tried to trip me like Ivy had. I jumped over Ahsoka and used the Force to push both of them.

Ahsoka got up and dusted herself off. "I still don't get how Ivy managed to catch you off guard, that never happens to us."

"That's what I get for not paying attention to her moves." I said as I put my lightsabers away.

Master Skywalker got up and smiled. "You two did good today, Ahsoka, you can go see if Miko's here, and Sparky, you better get ready, you have a date with Bumblebee."

Ahsoka walked away going 'oooh'.

We all knew that the date was set up for the Jedi council to see if I can handle this sort of thing. I mean, it's not everyday a Jedi can be given the privilege to actually love someone without breaking the rules. Bumblebee and I want to prove that I can still keep going as a Jedi without my emotions interfering, if I can, then we are allowed to be together, but if I can't... I'd rather not say.

Following Master Skywalker's orders, I walked to my room to get ready. I changed out of my Jedi clothing and into a light blue dress with a flowing skirt that ended at my knees, it had a black rhinestone bust, and a black sash belt. I put on black strappy heels, why are all of my high heels strappy? I don't know. And finally I put on a pair of aquamarine teardrop earings, pulled my hair back in a bun with some of the more curly strands framing my face, and I was done.

I walked into the command center where all eyes/optics landed on me.

"Wow Lora, you clean up nice." Jack said wide eyed.

"You look really pretty Ally." Raf said.

"Aww, thank you Raf." I said.

Bumblebee walked forward and transformed. He lit his holoform, which wore a yellow dress shirt, black vest, black tie, and black dress pants. "So sweet spark, are you ready?" Sweet spark, that's what my father and Bumblebee ever called me now.

"Let's do this." I said.

"Don't stay out too late Bumblebee, and both of you watch out for Decepticons and Seperatists." my father said, I was surprised he didn't give a murderous glare when Bumblebee called me 'sweet spark'.

I groaned. "We'll be fine dad."

* * *

We ground bridged out somewhere on a grassy hill, with trees and flowers. Bumblebee took my hand and we started to walk up. I gasped when we got to the top, not only was it dark out with the stars were shining, but there were lights wrapped around the trees, a beautiful view, and in the center was a picnic blanket with a basket.

"You like it?" Bumblebee asked.

"Did you do this?" I asked.

"With the help of Anika of course." he replied.

We both sat down on the blanket.

"I'll be honest with you Bee, I'm a little nervous." I said.

"Don't you worry, everything will be alright, here try this." Bumblebee said as he handed me a gourmet cherry soda. I unscrewed the cap and took a sip.

"Thanks Bee." I said.

"I remember that you used to love to drink these when you were nervous, you know before..." Bumblebee trailed off his gaze saddening.

"Before my mother died and I had to leave Earth." I finished as I slowly screwed the cap back on.

"Um, here, Padme made these for today." Bumblebee changed the subject by handing me a fruit tart. Ever since we came back to Earth, my Aunt has tried to cook so many Earth recipes that we don't have room in the fridge. I finished eating my tart and drank the rest of the soda.

"So far so good." I said with a smile.

"Yep." Bumblebee said, then a smile grew on his face "Do you hear that?"

I listened closely and suddenly I heard it. Music. A very popular slow dance song that I listen to all the time. 'A moment like this' by Kelly Clarkson. I started to hum along to the song.

Bumblebee grabbed my hands and lifted me to my feet, that smile still on his face. "Care to dance?"

"I would love to." I said, and with that we danced until the song was over.

After a few jokes, a conversation, and questions about what happened when I was gone (I only told him that I met the Jedi, my past can stay a secret), we found ourselves laying on the blanket, I was cuddled into Bumblebee's side and we looked up at the stars. I could feel his muscles through his shirt and he played with my hair. At some point I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, I was in my bed and next to me was a red rose with a note from Bumblebee that said...

I love you.

* * *

**And so, the Knock Out/OC has begun and so has the Bumblebee/OC.**

**Alora: I have an awesome boyfriend and a twin sister!**

**Starlet: R&R or PM Sapphire. Bye!**


	17. co-op chapter with Autobot Shadowstalker

**Here are some comments/ questions/ dares, **

**AlphaTrion3145: Starlet and... Knockout! Hey I just realized something... where's Ivy's mother?**

**Ivy: I do not know. *Looks at Megatron* Father do you have any idea where she is at?**

**Megatron: Oh, your mother is somewhere in the universe.**

**Ivy: YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHERE MY MOTHER IS!?**

**Alora:*Grabs Ivy and drags her away* Sapphire explain.**

**Me: Don't worry I'm going to explain what happened to her and who she is in one of the future chapters for In the Past.**

**gnogueras0610: Alora**

**Me: Is she your favorite OC?**

**Alora:**** Anyways, this is a co-op chapter with Autobot Shadowstalker, you should read her story Femme Spy, it's awesome! Nightshade belongs to Shadowstalker, Sapphire only own me, my siblings, Ivy, Talia and Autumn.**

* * *

**Day one-Monday**

It started off as a normal week for the Autobots and Team Jedi, until a white portal opened up and an Autobot who they would soon know as Nightshade fell through.

Nightshade groaned as he hit the metal floor of what he assumed was the Autobot and Jedi Base. He didn't have time to react before he heard multiple gasps. He looked up to see five Autobots he recognized as Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and his sister's best friend Arcee. The humans and the other Cybertronian he didn't have a clue as to who they were.

"Uh oh." Nightshade whispered.

"Pin him or whack him?" Arcee asked.

"Pin him." Ahsoka said.

Arcee only nodded and with lightning fast speed she grabbed Nightshade up and pinned him against the wall. Nightshade only groaned.

"So this is how ya treat visitors?" He groaned.

Anakin used the Force to jump on to Arcee's shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the unknown mech. "No. We only do this to people we don't know."

"Arcee, stand down." Optimus and Alora ordered.

Arcee only nodded and stepped away from Nightshade. Said mech stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Primus if Shadow were here." Nightshade muttered before looking up at Optimus and Alora.

Alora used the Force to jump on her father's shoulders as he walked towards the unknown mech.

"Hello, my name is Alora and this is my father Optimus Prime. Who are you, why are you here, and why are you in our base?" Alora asked.

_"He has a daughter? This dimension is more different than I thought."_ Nightshade thought before saying aloud, "My name is Nightshade, I was sent here from my dimension to help you in the war by the Thirteen Primes, and as to why they sent me to your base I honestly have no clue."

Ratchet snorted. "Do you honestly expect us to believe you were sent here by the Thirteen Original Primes?"

Nightshade stared at him. "How would you explain the portal that I fell through then?"

"He has a point Ratchet." Anika said.

"Well I would like some actual proof." Ratchet retorted.

"I would give you some proof if I knew one thing." Nightshade laughed. "I would like to at least know your names. Well at least the names of the humans and the other Autobot. I know Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus, Ratchet, and I definitely know Arcee because she is my sister's best friend back in my dimension."

"Sorry about that. As you already know my name is Alora. That's Ark, he's my older brother, Ahsoka, she is my best friend and partner, Anika, she is my little sister, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, he's my master, Clone Captain Rex and Clone Commander Cody, and Senator Padme Amidala, she is my aunt and former Queen of Naboo. Those are the people on Team Jedi. Oh and in this dimension Arcee is a princess and is Optimus' girlfriend and Bumblebee is sort of a prince, and kind of my boyfriend. The rest of the people who I didn't name are on Team Prime. Well except the other humans of course but they are great allies. That's Jack, Miko, Raf, Talia, and Autumn. The other Autobot is a human turned Cybertronian named Starlet, she's my twin sister. Oh and I am a techno-organic along with Talia and Autumn." Alora pointed out everyone as she introduced them.

Nightshade looked at everyone but his eyes remained on Arcee a little longer and then he smirked. "I can only imagine what would happen if Shadowstalker was here."

"Who's Shadowstalker?" Miko asked.

Nightshade looked down at her. "Shadowstalker is my little sister. In human years, she would be fifteen years old."

"Cool. She's just as old as me, Starlet and Alora." Miko said excitedly.

"Pretty much." Nightshade shrugged. "I wonder who she would be like personality wise though out of all of you."

"What's she like?" Ahsoka asked.

Nightshade sighed. "Sweet, smart, brave, loves explosives, caring, loyal, stubborn as scrap, can be a leader when she wants to, has one frag of a temper, and the femme can fight like there's no tomorrow." Nightshade then looked guilty.

Ark seemed to catch on to this. "What happened?"

"I bet she's probably devastated about my death."Nightshade said. At the confused looks he received he added, "I died back in my dimension. Poor Shadowstalker. First our parents, now for all she knows I'm dead. I can only imagine she went hysterical back then." Alora, Ark, and Anika understood this feeling.

Jack's eyes widened. "How long exactly has it been?"

Nightshade laughed nervously. "Since the time where we were still on Cybertron."

They all heard a clang and turned around to see that Ratchet had dropped one of his tools. He then looked over to Nightshade with a shocked face. "That long?"

"Unfortunately yeah." Nightshade sighed. "I bet right now she's probably arguing with Arcee again about who can scrap the most 'Cons in ten seconds."

Bulkhead laughed at that. "I wish I could meet her."

"Trust me, she would have gotten along with you guys just fine." Nightshade smirked.

**Day two-Tuesday**

Nightshade had been given a room for the time that he would be staying there, now he found himself waiting for the others to get back from picking up the humans and techno-organics from school. He stood alone in the command center with Starlet, he turned to the ex-human. "So you were a human?"

"Yep, but Starscream tried to kill me and something happened with my sister and I ended up as a Cybertronian." Starlet said.

"Wow, here I am thinking that dimension traveling was weird." Nightshade said.

"Yep." Starlet replied. That left and awkward silence in the air.

Just then, the others arrived and the humans got out/off their guardians as they transformed. Nightshade was shocked to see a human girl dressed like Ahsoka joking around with Miko. The girl brought her wrist up and twisted the top, turning her back into the young Togruta.

Alora, Ark, Anika, and Ahsoka walked to their rooms to go change into their Jedi clothing and they came back moments later. Just then, the alarms went off.

Ark groaned. "Oh come on! Why can't Ivy just give us a break!"

"Ark, she's a Sith and Decepticon, do you really expect her to go easy on us?" Alora asked.

"Who's Ivy?" Nightshade asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Anika said.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out." Optimus said. Starlets optics went wide.

"Dad! I don't have a vehichle mode yet!" she exclaimed.

"You'll be fine Starlet." Optimus said.

"Okay, Team Jedi, let's get a move on!" Alora said.

_"Nightshade, you can stay if you want or you can come."_ Bumblebee beeped.

"Come with us! If you stay, you're stuck here with Ratchet and the humans." Ark said.

"I'll go." Nightshade said.

* * *

The minute everyone stepped through the ground bridge was the minute the Decepticons and Seperatists began to attack.

"Well Als, you really don't disappoint do you?" Ivy said before lunging at Alora with her lightsaber.

Alora blocked her with a lightsaber, and their battle went on from there.

Bumblebee shot at both drones and droids. Bulkhead was having fun crushing droids. Arcee was fighting Knock Out. Optimus was in a fight with some drones. Starlet was trying to rip Starscreams throat out, which Nightshade thought that a fifteen year old femme capable of making Starscream beg for mercy was hilarious, then again, he was sure his sister could do the same.

"You fragger! You tried to kill me, and because of that, it's your fault that I'm Cybertronian!" Starlet shouted as she tried to shoot Starscream with her pistol.

Starscream yelped and dodged the shots, then he unfolded his own blasters. "Then this time I'll make sure you go offline!" Then he started to fire.

Starlet put her pistol away and took out her version of a lightsaber, the blasts bounced off her lighsaber, but she missed one of them and it hit her left shoulder, making her cry out in pain as she fell to her knees. Optimus finished off the drone he was fighting and ran to Starlets aid.

Alora had also cried out in pain when Starlet got shot and she fell to the ground.

"So, your sister is your weakness? Well, allow me to put both of you out of your misery." Ivy said bringing her lightsaber to Alora's neck.

"Oh scrap." Nightshade said. Right before Ivy could slit Alora's throat, Nightshade scooped Alora up in his hands. "Hey kid, you ok?"

"I'm fine now, thanks Nightshade." Alora said.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! What point of ow do you not get!" Starlet said. Optimus grabbed Starlet by her other arm and pulled her up to her feet.

"Ratchet, set up sick bay." Optimus said. The ground bridge opened up and both teams ran through.

* * *

"Ok, can I ask who that human that was about to kill Alora was?" Nightshade asked.

"Her name is Ivy, she's Megatrons techno-organic daughter." Alora said "She's also my cousin."

Nightshade's jaw dropped.

**Day three-Wensday**

Nightshade, Ark, Ahsoka, and Ratchet were the only ones at base, and Nightshade was bored.

"Say, do you guys want to help me with something?" he asked the two padawans.

"Sure Nightshade." Ahsoka said.

"What do you need?" Ark asked.

"I need you guys to help me pull a prank on Ratchet." Nightshade whispered.

"A prank huh? I'm in." Ark said.

"I'll help, but you have to help me with a prank I want to pull on Talia." Ahsoka said.

"You got a deal." Nightshade said.

* * *

Later that night, Ahsoka, Ark, and Nightshade waited for their prank to go into effect. Ark had made some sort of powder that could make anyone fall asleep, Nightshade put it in an Energon cube and gave it to Ratchet, and Ahsoka barrowed some cans of spray paint from Alora, where all three of them used them on Ratchet when he fell asleep. Everyone was gathered around the humans makeshift living room watching a movie when they heard Ratchet scream.

When Ratchet came running in, everyone but Talia, Optimus, and Obi-Wan busted out laughing. Ratchet was spray painted dark purple and lavender to match the colors of Talia's clothing, and there was a gold piece of metal that was in the shape of Talia's hair clip welded to his head.

"Hey Ratchet, now your just like your daughter!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Ark and Ahsoka high-fived each other.

"Oh, that was awesome you two." Nightshade said.

"YOU!" Ratchet said before he threw a wrench at Nightshade.

It hit him upside the helm. "What the frag was that for!?"

"Now I know why you needed the paint." Alora said.

**Day four-Thursday**

It was early in the morning and most of team Jedi plus Autumn were still in their pajama's.

Alora looked at Ark, Ahsoka and Nightshade who had these really big grins on their faces."Okay, what did you three do now?"

"Oh, me and Ark didn't do anything, this was all Ahsoka, we just gave her the supplies." Nightshade said.

That was when they heard Talia scream at the top of her lungs as she ran into the command center. Everyone except Ahsoka, Ark, and Nightshade gasped. Talia's hair was now white with red highlights. The three pranksters were having trouble trying not to laugh.

"Ahsoka what did you do?" Alora asked.

"I dyed Talia's hair during the night, don't worry, it's only temporary." Ahsoka said.

"But it won't come off until tomorrow." Ark said.

"What!? I can't go to school looking like this!" Talia shouted.

"You always said that you wanted to dye your hair Talia." Autumn snickered.

Talia looked at Ahsoka. "I'm giving you ten seconds to run."

**Day five-Friday**

Nightshade smiled as he walked in the main room. Today was the day he would get to go back to his own dimension. Hopefully, he would be living. He walked over to Ahsoka. The young Togruta had certainly made an impression on him. She actually reminded him of Shadowstalker actually.

"What's up Ahsoka?" Nightshade asked.

Ahsoka looked up at him. "Hey Nightshade."

"What are you doing?" Nightshade asked in return.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Oh nothing really. Just waiting for the Cons or the Separatist to make a move."

Nightshade only nodded. "Let's hope they don't. I really want a day off."

"Me too." Ahsoka said.

Nightshade smiled at the girl and walked over to Arcee and Alora. Arcee saw him coming over and smiled. Her and Nightshade had become fast friends. It was probably because Nightshade was already friends with Arcee back in his dimension. Alora smiled at the mech.

"Hello Nightshade." She said.

"Hello Alora." Nightshade smiled before looking at Arcee. "Hello Arcee."

"Hey Nightshade." Arcee smiled.

Before anything else could be said, a white portal appeared in the middle of the room. Nigthshade sighed as he realized it was time for him to go. Solus Prime and Prima walked out of the portal causing everyone, except for Nightshade to gasp.

"Nightshade, it's time for you to go." Solus said.

Nightshade only nodded and walked up to the portal. Before he left, he looked back at everyone, mostly Arcee, Alora, Ahsoka, and Optimus, with his trademark smile and walked through the portal. In a flash, he was gone.

Ahsoka looked at Alora. "I bet that I can beat you in a lightsaber battle."

"I bet that you can't." Alora said.

Ahsoka activated both of her lightsabers. "You want to try me?"

Alora activated hers. "Bring it."

* * *

**Next chapter: Scrapheap!**

**Alora: Here we go.**

**Starlet: Yep, R&R or PM Sapphire. Bye!**


	18. Scrapheap

**Here are some comments/ questions/ dares, **

**AlphaTrion3145: ****Scrapheap! Oh Scrap. Sorry Starlet... if you'll be there.**

**Starlet: Oh, I'll be there.**

**gnogueras0610: Yes Alora is my favorite OC**

**Alora: Aww, thank you.**

**Sun. Swipe. 98: Oh, interesting. Can't wait for next chapter! :) Alora is my total favorite. I dare Alora, Ark, and Anika to have a totally epic Jedi fight infront of everyone (with plenty of Jedi flips, those are always one of the best parts). I also dare Knock Out to kiss Starlet in front of Optimus and have him go in an overprotective daddy mode and beat him to pulp. Although I don't think Knock Out would appreciate it. Can ya lend me Alora for a little bit? Just till Knock Out forgets bout it or cools down?Um did I miss the scraplet episode bit in the story, or have you not done it yet or are you not doing it at all? That's one of my fav episodes. (Sorry bout any grammar mistakes, this was typed on an iPod.)**

**Me: Wow, I think that this is the longest review I've had for this story.**

**Ark: Epic Jedi fight in front of everyone? Cool, but just to warn you, Sapphire here, she's not good with coming up with fights.**

**Knock Out: I'll gladly kiss Starlet in front of Prime.**

**Optimus: And I will be protective over my daughter.**

**Me: Lend you Alora? OK, but what do you need her for? No, you did not miss Scrapheap, cosidering the fact that this is the chapter, it's my favorite episode too. And don't worry about the grammar, my iPod does the same thing.**

* * *

-Chapter 18: Scrapheap-

The arctic, cold, and full of snow. Here we find Bulkhead and Bumblebee searching for something. Bumblebee beeped and Bulkhead checked the meter.

"No we're not there yet, but it should be right past this ridge Bumblebee." Bulkhead said before they jumped over it. "I don't get it, these readings are off the charts."

Bumblebee beeped stating that he found something, Bulkhead followed him. Frozen in the ice was a pod.

* * *

Later that night.

"I told you doc, we're fine." Bulkhead said taking off the tubes that were connected to him.

"The only way to be certain that you're fine Bulkhead is if you endure standard defrosting procedure." Talia said, fixing the moon shaped clip in her hair.

Ratchet pushed Bulkhead back onto the medical berth. "You know that prolonged exposure to sub zero temperatures can cause perninant system damage."

"Ratchet, Talia, have you learned anything more about our arctic find?" Optimus asked as he Starlet and Arcee walked in.

"Not yet, the pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid." Talia said.

* * *

Water dripped everywhere as the pod melted. Then a tiny claw broke through the pod.

* * *

Ratchet opened the ground bridge.

"Arcee and I will search for any clue to explain the origin of our arctic find." Optimus said.

"Only until you're sensor sound, remember when your core temperatures drop into the blue zone, system failures aren't likely, they're eminent." Ratchet said.

Optimus and Arcee's Autobot symbols began to blink, then Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"Miss us doc bot?" Miko asked. Then the elevator doors opened.

"Guess who's back!" Ahsoka said.

"Shouldn't they be in school, or on Courasant?" Ratchet asked.

"On Saturday?" Miko asked.

"Yeah, all of us have the whole weekend off to spend with you." Ahsoka said.

"Well shouldn't you, Alora, Ark, and Anika be at the Jedi temple?" Ratchet asked.

"Not this time." Alora said.

"Geese, and here I am thinking you guys wanted us back on Earth." Ark said.

"Wasn't expecting the carpool, what gives Arcee?" Jack asked.

"Tag team Jack, it's my turn for exploration duty." Arcee said.

"Too bad, it's a beautiful day for a ride, would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me behind." Jack said.

"Arctic exploration duty." Arcee added.

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack said.

"The arctic, I've always wanted to see snow." Raf said.

"I would invite you to join Rafael, but the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots." Optimus said.

"I understand." Raf said.

The two turned to leave, but Optimus turned back around.

"But I will bring you back a snowball." Optimus said, remembering Alora when she was little, wanting to see snow.

"That would be awesome!" Raf exclaimed.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Ratchet called as the two walked into the groundbridge.

The last thing they heard was Alora and Starlet yelling. "What, you don't trust our dad?"

Arcee let out a small laugh, and they were gone.

"Transport complete." Ratchet said. Then the ground bridge console basically exploded.

"By the Allspark." Talia said. Ok, she hangs around Ratchet way too much.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Miko asked.

Bumblebee beeped.

"Video game tournament, last one standing wins." Raf said.

"Alora, Ahsoka, Ark, and Anika, just because we don't have to go to the Jedi Temple, doesn't mean that you don't have to train." Obi-Wan said.

"So get to the training room now." Anikan said.

They groaned as they got up and left.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, here now!" Ratchet shouted.

Bumblebee beeped as they walked away. Raf waved as he began to reach for the game controler, but Miko grabbed it.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Miko said handing him the controler.

"Yeah, not really my thing Miko." Jack said as he pushed it away.

"Oh, scared of losing, to girl?" Miko taunted, shoving the controler in his face.

Jack sighed and swiped the controler out of her hand. "Bring it!"

"No mercy." Miko said starting the game.

Jack glanced at Raf who looked like he was being left out. "Hey Raf, you wanna take on Miko for me?"

"Nah, I have stuff to do." Raf said as he got off the couch. "Maybe I'll go watch Ally train."

Miko looked back at the game and punched Jack in the arm. "Oh yeah!"

* * *

"You can't boss us around just because the boss is out, and Sparky's training, Starlet's in charge." Bulkhead said.

"He pulled the medic card on me because my shoulder is still healing." Starlet said.

"I need some heavy lifting, the ground bridge is down." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee beeped and Starlet gave a worried glance.

"Optimus and Arcee made it through just fine, it's bringing them back that concerns us." Talia said.

"Now remove those panels. Chop, chop." Ratchet said.

* * *

In the training hall Raf sat next to Obi-Wan and Anikan, watching as Alora, Ahsoka, Ark, and Anika were in a lightsaber duel.

"Raf, you want to see something?" Anikan asked.

"Sure." Raf said.

"See how Alora and Ahsoka are trying to use the Force on each other, watch what happens." Obi-Wan said.

Raf watched as Alora and Ahsoka were clashing lightsabers in one hand and using the Force with the other. after a few minutes the two were thrown back. Alora did a few backflips and Ahsoka landed on her feet.

"Cool!" Raf exclaimed.

Then they heard a crash. Everyone walked over to the sound and Raf picked up a bolt. Then they heard something crawling around.

"What was that?" Ark asked.

They heard another crash.

"Raf, get behind me." Alora ordered, Raf did so.

Anika carefully stepped forward and tripped.

Obi-Wan helped Anika up as he looked at what she tripped over. It was some sort of droid. "It would appear that we have a guest."

"Where did you come from?" Anikan asked.

Raf walked over to it. "You guys never said anything about pets."

"Because we never had one." Alora said.

"Aww... it's so cute!" Ahsoka said.

"That's what you said about Jabba's son." Alora teased.

"You wanna play fetch?" Raf asked as he held up the bolt.

The droid jumped up and down.

Raf threw the bolt and it went to go get it.

"Good boy!" Anika said.

"Go get it!" Ark said.

The droid jumped up and began eating the bolt.

"No, don't eat that, you're gonna choke!" Raf cried out, but the bolt didn't do anything to the droid.

"Or not." Anikan said.

The droid ran up to Raf and nuzzled against his leg.

"Let's go show the others." Obi-Wan suggested.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Alora whispered.

"That's never good." Ahsoka whispered.

They all walked away, not noticing the broken machinery.

* * *

"Come on, come on, you want some." Jack said. The game was over when Jack won. He threw the controler on the couch. "In your face!" He started to do a victory dance when the power went out and came back on. "What the... great, power failure."

"Aww, it wiped out our game." Miko said throwing the controler onto the couch.

"But I was winning." Jack said.

"Bummer." Miko said.

Ratchet was looking at the chips under the panel and pulled one out that had bite marks on it."We most defiantly have a problem."

"What could have caused this?" Talia asked.

The lights flickered.

"Or that." Starlet said.

"Might be the main grid." Talia guessed.

"Hopefully it isn't a sub-station malfunction." Ratchet said.

"Hey guys look at what we found." Raf said.

"We're busy- AAH!" Ratchet screamed when he saw what Raf was holding.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bulkhead said as he and Bumblebee aimed their blasters.

Jack, Miko, Talia, and the Jedi got in front of Raf.

"Hey, hey!" Miko called.

"What's with you guys?" Ahsoka asked.

"Scraplet! Scraplet!" Bulkhead yelled.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf asked.

"The most dangerous vermin to ever crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet said.

Alora face palmed. "I am so dumb!"

"This, are you kidding me?" Anikan asked pointing to the scraplet.

"You're giant robots dad." Talia said.

"Yeah, scrappy here is teeny." Ahsoka said.

"You have no idea what that teeny thing can do." Bulkhead said.

Starlet turned to face the three Autobots. "Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything."

As if on cue the scraplet spotted Starlet and ran towards her, looking hungry. Bumblebee pushed Starlet behind him as he and Bulkhead began to shoot at it. The scraplet jumped and began to eat at Bumblebee's leg. Bumblebee fell backwards onto the floor. He tried to grab the scraplet, but it ate through his hand and up his arm. Starlet swiped it off. The scraplet started to make its way back, but Raf started to beat the thing with a crowbar.

Finally Rex took it out of his hands. "Easy there killer."

"Whoa, did not see that coming." Miko said.

Talia, Raf, Alora, and Anika ran up to Bumblebee.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee." Raf said.

"It's fine, really."

Bumblebee beeped.

"Is he going to be ok?" Anika asked.

"Only a mesh wound, he'll live." Ratchet said.

Talia was about to use her healing power, but Alora beat her to it.

Alora had closed her eyes, and when she opened them again they were glowing electric blue. With a wave of her hand all his wounds were healed.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet said.

"Cool." Anika said.

"Cool." Alora said in Anika's voice.

Alora looked at her hands and a blue fire started in her palm. Alora ran to the others in a blink of an eye. She looked at everyone.

Ahsoka could hear Alora saying "This is awesome!" in her head.

Ark had a water bottle he had taken from training, he took the cap off, but alora took the water out of the bottle and made it circle his body. Then she froze it and it fell and shattered once it hit the ground.

"Hey!" Ark said, and then he threw the now empty water bottle at Alora.

It didn't hit her; instead it hit the energy field around her. Then Alora's eyes went back to normal. "Sweet!"

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

"Alora got her techno-organic powers. Water, ice, fire, telepathy, healing, energy, mimicking voices and super speed." Ratchet listed.

"I thought that she gets those when she turned sixteen?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Now do you believe me?" Bulkhead asked.

"Bulkheads right, I did research on this. All scraplets ever do is dismantle machinery, and eat anything metal, especially living metal." Alora said.

"Well bug squashed, game over, right?" Jack said.

"No, when it comes to scraplets, there is never just one." Ratchet said.

"I fear that I know how they got in here." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

"It's a trap, a scraplet trap." Ratchet said.

"An empty scraplet trap." Starlet said. She was hiding behind Bumblebee, who was hiding behind Ratchet.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago." Alora said.

"Only to wind up in the arctic, where the temperature kept them in stasis." Ratchet said

"Until we brought the thaw." Cody said.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko said.

"So, how many are we talking about?" Raf asked.

"Thousands, with the power malfunctions, and the Ground Bridge damage, they're sure signs that their infestation is well under way." Ratchet said.

"Man, these things are worse than buzz droids." Ahsoka said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? Someone had to say it." Ahsoka said.

* * *

In the arctic. Optimus was climbing down an icy wall; he stopped to check the meter when his Autobot symbol began to blink. "Arcee, what's your status?"

Arcee's symbol began to blink as well. "My sensor's going off, guess we should call for back-up before things get chilly."

"Optimus to base, core temperatures have reached the blue zone, prepare for a Ground Bridge." Optimus said, but all he got was static in return.

* * *

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me? We have a situation." Ratchet said and the screen went blank.

"The scraplets have gotten into the Autobot's comm-link system, but the Jedi's comm-link work." Alora said.

"If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base into a scrapheap." Obi-Wan said.

"I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

"Evacuation is not an option, if we don't get the Ground Bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish." Ratchet said.

"They will?" Jack said.

Miko and Ahsoka marched up to Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, you never run." Miko said.

"You're better than that." Ahsoka said.

"Girls you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot, I have. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit until there is nothing left, and I mean nothing. Not even your optics." Bulkhead said.

"Graphic." Anika said.

"You have to let us help." Ark said.

"We're not made of metal." Raf said.

"Well, most of us aren't." Ahsoka said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Count Dooku cut part of Master Skywalker's left arm off, so now he has a robotic one." Alora said.

"That is awesome!" Miko exclaimed.

"So the scraplets can't hurt most of us." Anika said.

"Typically, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality." Ratchet said as he ignored the glare Talia was giving him. "But it would appear to give us an advantage to the edge we need."

"Good, so we pair off." Anakin said.

"Me, Jack, Rex and Cody will watch your back while you repair the Ground Bridge." Alora told Ratchet.

"And we go on a bug hunt." Ahsoka said. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Starlet groaned.

* * *

In the arctic.

"Optimus to base, do you read?" Optimus asked, only to receive static. "Optimus to Alora, can you hear me?" Of all times for her comm-link to be off.

Arcee fell to her knees. Optimus walked over and helped her up.

"Are you sure a nice long drive wouldn't help? Lora says that Miami's beautiful this time off year." Arcee said as she dusted off snow.

"The nearest temperate climate is too distant Arcee, attempting to reach it would expend too much energy and hasten the freezing process. Until Ratchet sends for us, and he will, our best option is to seek shelter and insolate ourselves." Optimus said.

* * *

Ark, Ahsoka, Miko and Bulkhead walked through the hall closest to the training hall. Ark and Ahsoka had lightsabers drawn, Bulkhead had blasters ready, and Miko had a wrench.

"We get to be your body gaurds for once." Miko said.

"How cool is that?" Ahsoka added.

"You guys found the first one here right?" Bulkhead asked. The lights flickered and he let out a girly scream.

Ark and Ahsoka were trying hard not to laugh.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" Miko asked.

"No… Maybe… Can we talk about this later?" Bulkhead said. The three just shrugged.

"Take it easy Bulkhead, just stay focused, everything's gonna be…" Ark was cut off when Bulkhead started to shoot at the ceiling. Some wires fell on Bulkhead and he started to scream like a little girl, again.

This time Ark and Ahsoka busted out laughing at what they saw, Bulkhead getting tangled in the wires.

"Okay, wish I hadn't seen that." Miko said.

"Bulkhead, you're fine." Ark said.

"They're just a bunch of cables." Ahsoka said.

Bulkhead stopped. "Oh, right, cables." He pulled on one and a bunch of scraplets came raining down, and Bulkhead started screaming again.

* * *

Bumblebee, Raf, and Anika walked down a hallway. Bumblebee had his blasters, Anika with her lightsaber, and Raf with a crowbar.

Bumblebee buzzed.

"Don't these things ever stop eating?" Raf asked. Anika shrugged.

They walked over to a grate, where Bumblebee scooted the two away. He then pulled the grate off and Raf and Anika lunged forward.

Anika looked behind her and gasped, scraplets were coming out of the air vents. Bumblebee, Raf and Anika began to attack.

* * *

Jack, Alora, Rex, and Cody formed a circle around Ratchet. Alora had her lightsabers, Rex with his pistols, Cody had his blaster, and Jack had a baseball bat.

"How's it going over there?" Jack asked.

"I've repaired the damage conductors, rerouted the central conduits, but the Ground Bridge still won't receive power." Ratchet said slamming his fist into the ground.

Then Starlet, Talia, Obi-Wan, and Anakin came running in, with a swarm of scraplets following. Talia was using her super speed and ended up running into Alora's energy shield.

"OW!" Talia said as she lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Sorry TV." Alora said helping Talia up.

"Commander Thettaskiff, the wall!" Rex yelled.

"Plan of attack?" Cody asked.

"Follow us." Alora ordered.

The scraplet looked at Ratchet and Starlet with that all too familiar hungry look. They began to fly towards them.

"Whoa!" Talia said.

"They fly? You never said they could fly!" Jack shouted.

"Rex, Cody, now!" Obi-Wan shouted. Rex and Cody began to attack, but the scraplets dodged everyone's attacks and began to eat Ratchet and Starlet.

"Dad!" Talia yelled.

"Starlet!" Alora groaned.

Rex, Cody, and Jack were whacking the scraplets left and right.

"Jack, the fire extinguisher." Ratchet said.

Jack grabbed it, and Alora used her ice power, as Jack used the fire extinguisher.

Ratchet and Starlet sighed in relief. Then the others came.

"Ratchet get the patch kit, we're leaking Energon like… Whoa!" Bulkhead screamed when he saw the scraplets.

Bumblebee shot at them, while Bulkhead used his wrecking ball, but that only made things worse.

So the Jedi and humans began to attack.

* * *

Optimus and Arcee sat in a snow bank; well Arcee had her face buried in her knees.

'Please be asleep, please be asleep.'

Optimus thought. "Arcee, wake up."

Arcee lifted her helm and rubbed her optics. "Just resting my eyes."

"The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive." Optimus said.

"What do you suggest? Wait how about a game Lora and Soka play? Let's play 'who screwed things up back at base'." Arcee said.

"Our predicament can be the result of a simple malfunction." Optimus said.

"Caused by Bulkhead. Let's see, no comm-link, probably no power. The big lug probably tripped over a cord, he's never been too graceful." Arcee said hugging her knees to her chest. "Remember when Alora came back to Earth two years ago, and Bulkhead walked into those power lines when we met her team? Who knew he could dance like that."

"Bulkhead may be too large for this world, but his inner strength is without bounds, one should not be measured by size alone." Optimus said.

* * *

Alora froze a few more scraplets. Ratchet, Starlet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were sitting against the wall.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked.

Then they all heard a sound.

"Hardly, these were just scouts." Ratchet said.

"Why!? Why us!?" Starlet cried.

Bumblebee buzzed.

"So the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home." Ratchet said.

"We must get the Ground Bridge operational." Talia said.

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth." Raf said.

"Why not back to the arctic? We already know they don't do cold." Ark said.

"Hey Alora, remember the whole brain worm thing?" Ahsoka teased.

Alora started laughing then turned serious. "Don't remind me."

"Sweet, one stop shopping." Miko said.

"Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperatures should freeze them upon contact. So think, Ratchet, think. If the Ground Bridge is still down, then there must be a breach in the Energon fuel line." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee tried to get up but failed.

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could get back over there and fix it." Bulkhead said.

"Where do we find it?" Jack asked.

"And how do we fix it?" Anikan asked.

"I know." Alora said before running off with them following.

* * *

Alora, Jack, and Anikan were stepping over scraplets.

"Remember, we're ok, we're not made of metal." Jack said.

"Speak for yourself." Anikan muttered.

"There's the breach." Alora said as she ran over to it.

"Come on, we have to work fast." Jack said.

* * *

"So if… When we get the Ground Bridge open, we send the creepy crawlies out and bring our bots in?" Bulkhead asked.

"Optimus and Arcee would be fresh meat." Ratchet said.

"If we bring them in first the scraplets will have no reason to leave." Talia said. "These things are like metal termites." She got weird looks. "It's a bug that will eat anything made out of wood."

"We need bait." Cody said.

"Where are we going to get bait? The scraplets already helped themselves in here." Starlet said.

* * *

Anikan had just put the finishing touches on the fuel line when a swarm of scraplets flew by.

"Master, they're getting ready to feed." Alora warned Obi-Wan through the Jedi's comm-link.

* * *

"That's not good." Obi-Wan said.

Scraplets swarmed in on them, and Bulkhead ducked down.

* * *

Optimus and Arcee were lying down now, with Arcee's helm on Optimus' lap.

"You want to know the worst part? After battling Cons and Separatists all these years, smacked down, shot at, blown up, this is how our lights go out?" Arcee said.

"Arcee, this may not have been the finish that we had planned, but if this is indeed the end, if we are to become one with the Allspark…" Optimus was cut off when Arcee placed her hand on top of his; he turned his hand over and held hers.

"It's been an honor serving with you, Optimus Prime." Arcee said.

Optimus looked down at her as she looked up at him. Perhaps it was time to try something stupid. Just this once.

* * *

"Ratchet, all systems go!" Anikan called.

"Fire it up!" Alora said.

"This is where the fun begins." Ahsoka said.

Ratchet leaned on the Ground Bridge controls and activated the Ground Bridge. "Ground Bridge activated." He said before falling to the ground.

* * *

Optimus opened his optics and looked down at Arcee who was cuddled in his side with a content look on her face, and then he looked as he saw the glow of the Ground Bridge.

* * *

Starlet looked up as a metal beam fell, and then she looked at the Ground Bridge portal. "Bait huh?"

A scraplet spotted Starlet jumping up and down, waving at it.

"Hey, remember me?" Starlet shouted before running into the Ground Bridge, followed by the scraplets.

* * *

On the other side, Optimus and Arcee made their way over to the portal, both falling to their knees.

They saw Starlet run through screaming "Get down." As she fell into the snow. Scraplets flew out behind her and headed towards them.

Optimus stepped in front of Arcee to protect her, but the scraplets froze before they could hit them.

Starlet looked up at them and smiled weakly. "Hey dad, we had a wild party and trashed the place." Then she passed out.

Optimus picked her up and carried her through.

* * *

Everyone was in the Med-Bay at the moment. Well mostly the bots, the others were just helping out.

"Report bio-circuitry status." Ratchet said.

"Levels are rising." Jack said giving a thumbs up.

"Excellent, Rafael keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor, Miko check Bulkheads interface patch, and Talia keep an eye on Starlet." Ratchet said.

"It's steady." Raf said.

"Looking good." Miko said.

"Starlets waking up dad." Talia said.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself old friend, you saved quite a few lives today." Optimus said.

"It wasn't all my doing. We should be thankful this infestation happened on a Saturday." Ratchet said.

"Here Ratchet let me help you." Alora said. She closed her eyes and opened them, glowing electric blue when she did.

"Optimus, you may wish to see this." Ratchet said.

Optimus watched Alora heal Ratchet with a wave of her hand.

"She also has water, ice, fire, telepathy, energy, super speed, and she can mimic voices." Ratchet said.

"Our human friends may be small but they are strong." Optimus said as he picked up Alora.

Miko screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Scraplet?" Ahsoka asked as she drew her lightsabers.

"Spider!" Miko screamed before running off.

"Did she just scream like a little girl." Bulkhead asked.

Talia did a double take on the spider and hid behind Ark. "She has a reason to be scared."

"Why?" Ark asked.

"That spider is poisonous! Run!" Talia said. All the humans except Alora looked at each other before running after Miko.

* * *

**Dares.**

**Epic Jedi fight.**

**"****Go Alora!" Arcee cheered.**

**"You can do it Ark!" Bulkhead said.**

_**"Come on Anika!" **_**Bumblebee buzzed.**

**Alora, Ark, and Anika were in a battle, against each other. Alora had one lightsaber clashing with Arks and one with Anika's. Anika flipped over Alora and clashed her lightsaber with Ark's. Alora swiped Ark's legs out from under him and used the Force to push Anika. Ark twisted Alora's arm and threw her to the ground. Anika backflipped and knocked Ark onto his back. Alora got up and clashed her lightsabers with Anika's.**

**"I say that Anika's gonna win." Raf said.**

**"No way, Ark's got this in the bag!" Miko said.**

**"Yeah, but Alora knows more about the Force than Ark and Anika." Jack said.**

**The kiss and the protective father**

**Knock Out walked up behind Starlet.**

**Starlet turned around. "Oh hi Knock Out."**

**"It's time for that dare my dear, dear femme." Knock Out said as he took her chin in his hand and he leaned closer. Starlet leaned in as well and they kissed.**

**"Knock Out!" Optimus yelled. Knock Out pulled away from Starlet.**

**"I would love to stay and chat love, but I must go!" Knock Out said before running off with Optimus close behind.**

* * *

**Next chapter: Alora and Starlets birthday!**

**Alora: We are going to be sixteen!**

**Starlet: Wow, my first birthday with my family. Sweet**


	19. Happy Birthday

**Here are some comments/ questions/ dares, **

**AlphaTrion3145: ****(Ahsoka: What... Exactly, happened at the arctic?) *Right after she said that, the same vision appeared, and left me with an aching Neural Net* (Me: I... Can only guess.) *I decided to change the subject... Mostly.* (Me: I dare Optimus Prime & Arcee to go on an earth date, in there holoforms. You know what I mean.) (Ahsoka: One step closer.)**

**Me: I figured out when they should find out about the little secret. I'm going to have to put your dare in the dares section of the chapter, because, well, this chapter is about Starlet and Alora's birthday.**

**gnogueras0610: ****I can not wait to see what happens on their birthday. That whole Starlet and Knock Out kissing they should do that in front of Optimus again on their birthday and that would be Starlets birthday present from Knock Out.**

**Me: I already had his gift to her planned out, but I think I can fit that in.**

**Sun. Swipe. 98:****Woohoo! Happy birthday Alora and Starlet! Enjoy the big day. You might see more reviews from me cause my new years resolution is to review more. I don't really review a lot. :( it's not a message for an OC, but can you tell Rex that he is totally awesome and I love him. Did I really say that last part? Crap, now I must hide in shame. *Author hears me muttering about me leaving way too long reviews while I go hide in a corner***

**Alora and Starlet: Aww, thank you!**

**Rex: Yes, you did say that last part, you don't need to be ashamed of it.**

**Me: No, its fine that the reviews are long! I love to hear what my readers have to say.**

**The song Change belongs to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

-Chapter 19: Happy Birthday-

"I didn't know Miko was afraid of spiders." Alora said.

"Said the girl whose afraid of the dark." Ark said.

"I have my reasons to be!" Alora snapped.

Anika sighed, she grabbed a glass, and a piece of paper, trapped the spider, walked out of base, and set it free, then she came back. "There happy? Ok you guys can come back now!" The humans looked around the corner and came back.

At that moment the elevator opened and Fowler, Padme, and Autumn came in carrying boxes.

"We're back!" Autumn said blowing hair out of her eyes, lugging in two boxes.

"What happened here?" Padme asked.

"Place looks like its been hit by a tornado." Fowler said.

Rex and Cody took the boxes from Autumn.

"Thanks." Autumn said, then she saw everyone. "Whoa."

* * *

Out of no where Miko punched Alora sixteen times in her arm, but added one for good luck.

"OW! What was that for?" Alora said rubbing her arm.

"Happy birthday girls!" Everyone said (beeped in Bumblebee's case.)

Alora and Starlet gasped, with surprised looks on their faces.

"You two seriously think we would forget your birthday? You guys are like the best sisters ever! why would we forget?" Anika said. Even though Starlet isn't related to Ark and Anika, they still call her their sister."You planned this didn't you?" Alora asked Ahsoka, Ark, and Anika.

Anika winked.

"Happy birthday sis." Ark said.

Ahsoka gave Alora the 'peace' sign. It was sort of like their secret handshake.

The elevator opened again and Jaid, Starlets mother came. Padme grabbed her arm and brought her to the kitchen.

Optimus looked at Starlet. "I think now is a great time to get you a vehicle mode, Arcee will you join us?"

Arcee nodded.

"Hold on dad, I want to give starlet something." Alora said.

"Alora, I don't need anything." starlet said.

"Neither do I so here." Alora handed her a folded piece of paper.

Starlet unfolded the paper and saw that it was a picture of a motorcycle. "Is that a Manual Aprilia RS 125, isn't that a racing motorcycle?"

"It's more of a suggestion really. I knew dad was going to take you to get your alt mode, so I looked up some motorcycles, and that one is my favorite." Alora said. "Besides, I have a feeling that you have a need for speed like I do."

"I'll keep it in mind, thank you." Starlet said.

"Agent Fowler, are we allowed to go?" Optimus asked.

"All clear Prime." Fowler said.

* * *

At the Army base.

"Ok starlet, go find a nice vehicle mode." Arcee said and Starlet walked off.

Optimus watched her carefully.

"What's wrong Optimus? You seem on edge, is it about Starlet?" Arcee asked.

"I feel like I'm worried about Starlet, like when Alora left." Optimus said.

"It's because of Knock Out isn't it?" Arcee asked.

"I'm going to follow her, just to be safe." Optimus said before walking off.

* * *

Starlet looked at about everything, and still nothing. _'Wait, I'm not this picky.' _she thought.

"I suggest that you get a motorcycle, since it would appear that you are a two-wheeler." a voice said.

Starlet whirled around and had her pistol pointed at Knock Outs face. "You again."

"Happy birthday." Knock Out smirked. He stepped aside, revealing the same motorcycle Alora suggested.

"How did you.." Starlet trailed off as she put her pistol away.

"Today's also Alora's birthday." Knock Out shrugged.

"Okay, then what do you want from me?" Starlet asked.

"Just to see you, maybe talk a little. You always seem to get my attention." Knock Out said.

"I think I got a little more than your attention during our last meeting." Starlet said.

"I have to admit, I got a bit carried away, but something about you is so..." Knock Out didn't know what to say since there was so many things he liked about her, so he changed the subject. "How's your shoulder?"

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Starlet asked slightly amused. "It's getting better, but tell Starscream I'm gonna rip his throat out next time I see him."

"Well I didn't find you this for no reason." Knock Out said. "You just have to focus on it."

Starlet knelt down. "Focus, got it." With a flash of a green light she scanned the motorcycle.

"Try it out." Knock Out said.

Starlet successfully transformed, then returned to normal. The scan changed her form just a bit, now she had head lights forming a v on her chest. Without thinking, she hugged the Decepticon. "Thank you."

Knock Out took this by surprise but hugged her back. "Well someone's being affectionate."

Starlet looked up at him, now she was almost as tall as him. "Let me show you how affectionate I can be." With that she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Knock Out slowly closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her too.

Little did they know, Optimus saw everything, growling, he walked away.

* * *

Starlet drove up to Arcee and Optimus, and she transformed.

"Nice bike." Arcee joked.

"Can we go home now?" Starlet said in a small voice.

"Starlet, is something wrong?" Optimus asked, trying not to make it seem like he already knew.

"No." Starlet lied. Optimus knew she was lying, he knew everything about it.

* * *

When they got back the girls got their gifts.

Alora insisted that Starlet should go first. Starlet had gotten her alt mode, and Talia and Ratchet designed her holoform for her. She tried it out and it looked exactly like how she did when she was human. Talia and Autumn nearly tackled her to the ground with a hug. Now that she had her holoform the others used theirs.

Optimus had blue-black hair, blue eyes, he wore a red leather jacket over a black shirt, blue jeans and gym shoes.

Ratchet had brown hair, blue eyes, he wore a red sweater, white pants and black dress shoes.

Bulkhead had brown hair, blue eyes, he wore a green t-shirt, gray jeans, and black shoes.

Alora's turn, even though she didn't want anything. Ahsoka got Alora all three Transformers movies. Miko got her the Star Wars movies, they both did that as a joke. Raf got her gift cards. Jack got her CDs from her favorite singers/bands, and sheet music of her favorite songs from her favorite musicals. Anikan got her a new laptop, much to Alora's protest.

"Master Skywalker, I could have gotten this myself." Alora said.

"Too bad. I got it for you already." Anikan said.

Rex and Cody disobeyed Alora's orders to not get her anything by getting her a light blue leather jacket and light brown boots. Padme gave her a pale blue hooded cape, which Alora promised to wear when she had to go back to Courasant. Obi-Wan gave her a sliver bracelet that was secretly a comm-link for when she was in town. Ark and Anika gave her a framed picture of her mom. Talia gave her a new camera. Autumn got her a new bag to put her lightsabers in. Starlet gave her iTunes cards. Jaid gave her new beads for her hair. Bulkhead gave her concert tickets. Ratchet promised to help her redecorate her room. Alora's eyes widened when Bumblebee got down on one knee with a ring box in his hand.

"Bee, what are you doing?" Alora asked.

Ahsoka and Anika were holding back squeals of excitement at what they thought he was about to do. Everyone else looked shocked.

"Happy birthday Alora." Bumblebee said opening the box and handing it to her.

"Oh Bumblebee, it's a promise ring!" Alora said hugging him. It was a sapphire promise ring on a white gold band with diamonds forming a chain around the top half of the ring and around the sapphire.

"Aww." Ahsoka and Anika said in disappointment.

Arcee gave her an art kit and sketch books. So Optimus saved the best for last. He covered Alora's eyes and led her down the hall.

"Fair warning, last time my eyes were covered, I ended up getting captured." Alora said.

"Well, take a look." Optimus said.

The whole room was filled with every instrument you can imagine, it had a stage, a movie theatre screen, and there were all sorts of art supplies.

"Dad, I love it!" Alora exclaimed hugging Optimus.

"I know how much you love art and music, so we spent the past year making this for you." Optimus said hugging her back.

_"You know just the right gift for my birthday." Alora said. "But nothing will top last years."_

_Start flashback_

_The last person to give Alora a gift was Cliffjumper._

_"Thanks Cliff." Alora said._

_"No problem Ally." Cliffjumper replied. "So is that everyone?"_

_"No, Master Kenobi and Optimus still have to go." Ahsoka said._

_"Alora close your eyes." Obi-Wan said. Alora did so. "Ok, open them."_

_Standing in front of Alora was Ark and Anika, and she hadn't seen them for three years. Alora screamed and hugged them both._

_"Alora, I have a surprise for you too." Optimus said as he held out a box._

_Alora opened the box and gasped. She pulled out a kite shaped gold pendant on a short gold chain._

_"Your mother wanted me to give it to you once you turned fifteen." Optimus said._

_Alora began to cry as Optimus put it around her neck._

_Padme hugged Alora to comfort her. "I miss her too Alora, we all do."_

_Flash back end._

"I still miss her dad." Alora sighed, rubbing her necklace.

"Whoa, look at this place, now we really can have a band!" Miko said.

"I think its time for a song." Ahsoka said.

Alora:And its a sad picture, the final blow hits you. Somebody else gets what you wanted again. You know it's all the same, another time and place. Repeating history and you're getting sick of it. But I believe in whatever you do. And I'll do anything to see it through.

Alora and Starlet: Because these things will change. Can you feel it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down. This revolution, the time will come for us to finally win. We sing hallelujah, we sing hallelujah.

Starlet:So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered. It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair. We're getting stronger now. Find things they never found. They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared. You can walk away, say we don't need this, but something in your eyes says we can beat this.

Starlet and Alora: Because these things will change. Can you feel it now? These walls they put up to hold us back will fall down. This revolution, the time will come for us to finally win. We sing hallelujah, we sing hallelujah.

Alora: Tonight we'll stand, get off our knees. Fight for what we worked for all these years, and the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives but we'll stand up champions tonight.

Starlet: It was the night things changed. Do you see it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down. It's a revolution, throw your hands up cause we never gave in. And we'll sing hallelujah, we sang hallelujah. Hallelujah.

* * *

**Dares.**

**The date.**

**Optimus and Arcee sat alone under the stars in their holoforms. They managed to get away and try out an Earth date. They were walking through the streets holding each others hand, just as they had only hours before. They loved each other more than anything, anything except Alora and Starlet.**

**"Starlet." Optimus sighed.**

**"What about her?" Arcee asked.**

**"I saw her kiss Knock Out again today. What am I going to do with her?" Optimus said.**

**"You know she can't help it Optimus, she's betrothed to him." Arcee said.**

**"That does not mean that I like it." Optimus said.**

**"Think of it this way, would you still love me if I had decided to join the Decepticons when the war started?" Arcee asked.**

**"Of course." Optimus said.**

**"Than do you think that's going to stop Starlet from falling in love with Knock Out?" Arcee said.**

**"I see your point." Optimus said.**

**"Now, what do you think the big secret between Alpha Trion and Sapphire is?" Arcee asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.**

**"I do not know, every time I ask Sapphire, she always says that she's not telling." Optimus said.**

**"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." Arcee said.**

**The two continued their date that ended with a kiss.**

* * *

**Next chapter: Con Job, and I bring in Lucario (he's an OC), Ironhide, and Barriss Offee.**


	20. Surprise

**Now, I know that I said this chapter would be Con Job, but that chapter is taking awhile, sooo, me and Autobot Shadowstalker are doing another co-op chapter! I own my Oc's, Autobot Shadowstalker owns hers.**

**Here are some comments/ questions/ dares, **

**AlphaTrion3145: ****Will Kimberly show up too?**

**Me: No, but I will bring in Talia and Autumn's moms some time in the story. I may even include Ivy's mother.**

**Ahsoka: Oh and Alpha Trion, thanks for the Valentine.**

**Sun. Swipe.: ****Ok, I'm back from my corner. Thanks for what you said Rex, that helped. A lot. Oh, THE TRIGGER HAPPY MECH IS COMIN! Ok, now that I got that out of my system, I can't wait for the new arrivals. Can't wait for the next chapter! I just love your stories. I dare Anakin, Alora, and Ahsoka to make Bulkhead think there are still scraplets in the base.**

**Ahsoka: *snickers* Oh this should be good.**

**PumpkinEater748: Man, this is going to be more awkward then the time I read that fic where Miko fell for Megatron.**

**Me: Oh, I read that too.**

**The Mandrian: Hmm... So Lucario is back... *flexes fingers as my 10 power rings begin to glow***

**Me: He won't be back until next chapter... You know Lucario?**

**Ok people, new question. I have been thinking, should I have STARLET become a DECEPTICON? It's just this weird image I have in my mind of Starlet with a Decepticon insignia. I only ask because she's betrothed to Knock Out. So here are your choices...**

**1) Yes, I believe Starlet should join the Decepticons. Go StarletXKnock Out!**

**2) No, Starlet should forever remain an Autobot.**

**or **

**3) Starlet should pretend to be a Decepticon and secretly help out the Autobots.**

* * *

-Chapter 20: Surprise-

Alora found herself hiding behind a wall, struggling to catch her breath. The Separatists had decided to try to attack Christophsis again and with Ivy in command of the attack, they had Decepticons with them. Team Jedi was called out to this battle along with Starlet, the only Autobot available at the moment. The army of Clones they had were dwindling fast, Alora wasn't going to let Ivy win.

Ahsoka ran up to Alora. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine, come on!" Alora said as they jumped over a rail and onto drones that were attacking. One drone threw Ahsoka onto the ground, while the other clawed at Alora. Alora watched as one by one her team went down. Ark, Anika. Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, Ahsoka, Starlet, and Anakin. Alora was about to strike the drone when she was hit by a bolt of lightning. Screaming in pain she fell to the ground, the last thing she heard was Ivy's manacle laughter as the world went black.

Then there was a bright flash of light.

Groaning, Alora opened her eyes and found that she and her team were not on Christophsis anymore, something in her snapped. "Oh my God we're dead!"

"No child, you are not dead, mearly traveling." a calm, soothing voice said. Alora looked up and gasped.

"Aloria and the Thirteen Primes." she whispered.

"Indeed child, do you remember Nightshade?" Prima said.

Ahsoka and Ark smiled. "Heck yeah!"

"What about him?" Anika asked.

"It's time you pay his dimension a visit and return a favor." Nexus Prime said.

"Just as he stayed with you, all of you shall remain there for a week, return the favor, and then you may return home." Aloria said.

"So all we have to do is help out the Autobots? Sounds easy, we do it everyday." Anakin said.

"Yes, but their dimension can be very different from ours Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"How so?" Starlet asked.

"We wouldn't be on Earth." Rex said.

"No, we wouldn't exist." Cody said.

"There is only one way to find out." Solus Prime said.

"We're ready." Alora said.

"Oh and Alora, before you, Ark and Anika go, your mother wants you to know how proud she is of all three of you." Aloria smiled. "Vector Prime, would you be so kind?"

"Certainly Princess." Vector Prime said as he took his sword and opened a portal. The minute the team walked through they were falling. They landed on the floor of the Autobot base where they heard multiple gasps.

"How many times must we fall today?" Ahsoka asked with a groan.

"Ahsoka? Alora?" Nightshade asked.

"Umm, friends of yours?" Shadowstalker asked.

"This is Team Jedi, they're from the dimension I traveled to. What are you guys doing here?" Nightshade asked.

"Oh, ya know, just returning favors." Ark said as everyone got up.

"Wouldn't you believe it, you're at the top of our list." Anika said.

"Nightshade, would you care to introduce your friends to us?" Optimus asked.

"Right, this is Alora, in her dimension she's your techno-organic daughter and Bees girlfriend, Starlet, Alora's twin sister who was a human but she got turned into a Cybertronian, this guy right here is Ark, he's Alora's older brother and one mean prankster, this sweet little girl is Anika, she's Alora's younger sister, Ahsoka, she and Alora are partners, put the two of them together and you have Shadow and Arcee, Obi-Wan, Alora's master, Anakin, Ahsoka's master, Clone Captain Rex, and Clone Commander Cody. Did I miss anything?" Nightshade said.

"Only that in our dimension Arcee is a Princess and Optimus's girlfriend, Ratchet has a daughter, Bumblebees also a Prince, and that Megatron has a daughter." Alora said.

"You have two daughters, and Arcee is your girlfriend?" Shadowstalker asked. "That's unexpected."

Optimus only stared.

"I'm a Princess?" Arcee asked.

Bumblebee looked at Alora. _"You're my girlfriend? Wait, I'm a Prince?"_

"Yep." Alora said.

"I have a daughter?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, sometimes both of you want to kill me, Ark, and Miko, poor Bulkhead is stuck as our guardian." Ahsoka smiled.

"Wait a minute, did you say that Megatron has daughter?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yep, Ivy is a mini female version of him." Alora sneered.

"Oh please Sparky, like you don't act like Prime every now and then?" Anakin said.

"Ok, I've heard everything!" Shadowstalker exclaimed.

"This is going to be an interesting week." Terra said.

* * *

**Friday at Autobot Outpost Omega one.**

"Come on Alora, you can do it!" Terra cheered as Alora and Ahsoka were in a lightsaber duel.

"No way, Ahsoka's got this in the bag." Miko said.

The week had gone by in a blur, everyone had enjoyed Team Jedi's company. The Autobots enjoyed the stories Team Jedi had about their life with the Autobots. Bulkhead laughed at all of the things he, Ark, Ahsoka, and Miko did with each other. Bumblebee liked the fact that he had Alora as a girlfriend, and that Anika was like the little sister he always wanted. Ratchet smirked when they told him about how much Talia was like him, he groaned when he heard that Autumn was his human charge though. Arcee found the whole mother daughter relationship with Alora interesting, especially when Alora said that her mother, Nola, died when Alora was ten and Arcee stepped up and filled her place. Optimus was a different story though, Alora grew up around him, but he kept the fact that he was her father a secret until a few months ago, to him, Alora was kind, smart, and considerate, she really did act like him, then there was Starlet, he didn't even know that Starlet was his daughter about a month ago and when he heard that he felt bad, but the more he saw her relationship with Alora, it sort of reminded him of his relationship with Megatron before the war started, but, Starlet had makings of a Decepticon and that worried him.

Alora swiped Ahsoka's legs out from under her, making her fall with a loud thud. Alora smiled. "I win."

"I still don't get how Ivy does that!" Ahsoka said as she got up.

Just then a portal opened up and out walked Aloria, and the Primes from before.

"We have to go, don't we?" Anika said from her spot next to Raf.

"Yes child, you are missed in your own dimension." Aloria said.

"Home, even though I just spent all week with him, I miss my real father." Alora said.

"It was nice to meet all of you." Anika said as they walked through the portal. After more falling Team Jedi woke up in the med-bay.

"Alora. Starlet." Optimus said with a relieved tone. "You scared all of us."

"We're home, dad. We're here." Alora said.

* * *

**Dares.**

**Scraplet.**

**Bulkhead was walking down a hallway when Anakin, Alora and Ahsoka came running in.**

**"Bulkhead, we need to get out of here now!" Alora exclaimed.**

**"What? Why?" Bulkhead asked.**

**"There are still scraplets in base!" Ahsoka said.**

**"What!" Bulkhead yelled.**

**"Yes, that's why you need to run... NOW!" Anakin said.**

**Bulkhead ran off screaming like a little girl as he transformed and drove out of base.**

**All three Jedi busted out laughing.**

**"Oh, that was great!" Anakin said.**

**"Best prank ever." Ahsoka said.**

**"Oh, that was hilarious." Alora said.**

**"Ok you two, back to being Jedi." Anakin said.**

* * *

**Next chapter: Con Job, I promise it this time! If you want to find out what happened during the week read Femme Spy by Autobot Shadowstalker, it's amazing!**


	21. Con Job

**Here are some comments/ questions/ dares, **

**AlphaTrion3145: *****Smiles, then nods at Ahsoka* My answer will be 2. Hmm... *Thinks about the next ch.* I Dare Alora & Bumblebee to kiss... At the same time, you-know-who shows up. *shrugs* I indulge awkwardness.*looks at PumpkinEater748's comment with wide optics* By the Allspark... It all becomes clear!**

**Bumblebee: I'm always willing to kiss Alora.**

**Alora: Kiss in front of Lucario? *looks worried* Yay.**

**Anika: What's clear?**

**Sun. Swipe.: ****Yay! You updated! Woohoo! *confetti goes flying everywhere* loved your chapter, can't wait for the next one, this story is just absolutely incredible. I personally think Starlet should pretend to be a Con and get info for the Bots. That's just my thoughts, some people may think differently but whatever. I dare Optimus to act like Yoda. (that includes talking, walking, and anything else Yoda might do.) I also dare Starscream to dance around the Nemesis screaming Planktons version of the F.U.N. song from Spongebob. Oh! I have a thought! You don't have to do this, I would just like to have Prowl and Jazz join Team Prime sometime in your story. I just love those two mechs.**

**Me: Those are some pretty interesting dares, God this should be good.**

**PumpkinEater748: ****This is just my sayings, you know just, Throwing it out there, um, every time I try to imagine what Alora looks like, I imagine Jennifer Lawrence, just with orange hair. For Bumblebee's Holoform... Josh Hutcherson with yellow hair. Lucario... If you know where I'm getting this from, the answer is so obvious, even Soundwave would say it.**

**Me: Yeah, but that's not the Lucario I'm talking about, and if you want to see what Alora looks like she's my profile picture, given to me by Aurrawings. Bumblebee... Yeah I have to agree with you on that one.**

**The Mandrian: ****Yes, I know all about Lucario. *thinks about your question about Starlet* Starlet should remain an Autobot, it just would not seem right considering she is the Daughter of Optimus Prime. And just for that... *flexes left middle finger, elsewhere, Knock Out has been knocked out by an unknown electrical shock more painful then the prod* If what I'm thinking, happens in Con Job... he will never see me coming.**

**Me: Good, then you should know about Lucario's feelings towards Alora.**

**gnogueras0610: ****OMG! That was funny on how Bulkhead screamed like a girl and ran off. I was about to die laughing at that. Man you keep doing this. Keep going. I dare everyone to kiss who they like even Starlet has to do it too.**

**Me: You guys are just full of dares today aren't you? *smiles* I love it!**

**Autobot StarRacer: *****major death glare* Don't you DARE make Starlet a con! KO should become an autobot! And a dare: Bee and Alora pull a prank on Optimus and he "proposes" to Alora just to make Prime freak out hehe.**

**Bumblebee: I like this dare already!**

**Alora: *smiles* This sh****ould be interesting...**

**Soundwave (Guest):*looks at PumkinEater748's comment then plays a recorded message of a women speaking from the radio* … Liam Hemsworth…**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Results**

**1) Yes, I believe Starlet should join the Decepticons. Go StarletXKnock Out! - 0 votes**

**2) No, Starlet should forever remain an Autobot. - 3 votes **

**3) Starlet should pretend to be a Decepticon and secretly help out the Autobots. - 1 vote**

**Starlet shall remain an Autobot... For now.**

* * *

-Chapter 21: Con Job-

"Alright, chores are done." Ahsoka said as she, Miko, and Bulkhead walked into the command center.

"Now can we go dune bashing?" Miko asked.

"I don't know Miko, I spent last week picking sand out of my articulators." Bulkhead said. "But there's a monster truck rally in town."

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from an unknown starship in this system." Ratchet said and he typed in a few commands. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So there's also more Bots out there?" Jack asked.

"The masses scattered to the stars when Cybertron finally went dark and my mother died, but the Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee explained.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot/Jedi Outpost Omega One, identify yourself." Optimus said.

_"Me and Ironhide have had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades." _a voice that Bulkhead was very familiar with said.

"Oh no, Optimus he has Ironhide." Ratchet said.

"Wheeljack? You old Con crusher, what are you doing all the way out here?" Bulkhead asked.

_"Bulkhead? That's you?" _Wheeljack asked.

_"What's with all the security Prime?" _Ironhide asked.

"The rock they're on is crawling with Cons and Separatists." Autumn muttered. It didn't surprise anyone that she didn't recognize who he was.

"How soon can you two get here and even out the odds." Starlet said, oh yeah, she wanted to get back at Starscream.

_"Sometime tomorrow, if I put the metal to the pedal." _Wheeljack said.

"Two other Bots are coming here, how cool is that?" Miko said.

"Wheeljack I have heard of by reputation only. Can you verify his voice print?" Optimus asked.

"He is one thousand percent the real deal Optimus." Bulkhead answered.

"We will send landing coördinates. Safe journey." Optimus said.

"See you soon buddy, I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." Bulkhead said.

Then suddenly, Alora came running in. "Ok, I've got good news and I've got bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Talia asked.

"Barriss Offee is coming to Earth." Alora half growled.

Ark and Anika groaned.

"I don't get why you guys don't like her, she's nice to me." Ahsoka said.

"If I remember correctly, Barriss was one of the padawans who always called me a darksider, and she always taunted me." Alora growled.

"I hate this chick already." Starlet said. Everyone stared at her. "What? No one calls my family member one those darksiders and gets away with it!"

"Ok? So what's the good news?" Autumn asked.

"Lucarios coming to Earth!" Alora cheered. "Oh, and so is Artoo and Threepio."

"Lucky? No way!" Ahsoka said.

"What about Rosalie?" Ark asked.

"Or Ryder?" Anika asked.

"Who?" Alora and Ahsoka asked.

"Rosalie is Lucarios older sister, and Ryder is his younger brother." Ark said.

"So, Lucky does have a family." Ahsoka mused.

"Well they aren't coming, but Lucario will be here tomorrow." Alora said.

The padawans cheered.

"It will be good to see R2-D2 and C3PO again." Padme said. Anakin nodded in agreement.

"So, who's the boyfriends?" Arcee joked, earning a glare from Bumblebee.

"Let's just say, Ahsoka, Lucario, Master Skywalker, my master, and the Jedi counsel were the only ones who trusted me at the Jedi temple. Ahsoka and I haven't seen him since we became padawans." Alora said.

"Yeah, Ally had a crush on him at the time." Ahsoka snickered. Bumblebees optics widened and he looked at Alora and beeped frantically.

"I did not have a crush on him!" Alora exclaimed.

"Ok, he had a crush on you." Ahsoka smirked. Alora hid her face on Jacks shoulder as she groaned.

"Well, me and Jackie go way back. We were part of the same war unit, the wreckers. Which means the Cons will wish they never found us." Bulkhead said.

* * *

On the Decepticon warship, Soundwave played over a recorded message.

_"Wheeljack? What are you doing all the way out here?" _Bulkheads voice rang through.

_"Bulkhead? That's you?" _Wheeljack said.

_"What's with all the security Prime?" _Ironhide asked.

_"The rock they're on is crawling with Separatists and Cons" _Autumn said.

Soundwave switched over recordings.

_"Commander Thettaskiff- Uh Prime, we have an important message from an incoming Republic starship." _a clone trooper reported.

Ivy listened very closely.

_"Patch them in." _Alora said.

_"Hey Ace, long time no see." _a voice said.

_"Mistress Ally, it's so good to hear from you again." _Threepio said. There were a few beeps from Artoo.

_"Hello Thettaskiff." _Barriss said.

_"What are you guys doing out here?" _Alora asked.

_"There's been a crisis at the Jedi Temple if you must know." _Barriss said.

_"We'll brief you in person, sometime tomorrow." _the voice said again.

"War heroes and Jedi hmm?" Ivy said.

"We haven't much time." Dooku said. "Ivy, you have the Jedi situation under control, am I correct?"

"Everything is set, my Lord." Ivy nodded. "Starscream, you handle the Autobot situation."

"Makeshift." Starscream called as said Con walked into the bridge. Soundwave launched his tentacles at him and Makeshift began to shift.

"We do know how to prepare a proper welcome." Ivy said.

* * *

"Wheeljack and Ironhides ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee informed.

"And so is Barriss and Lucario's." Anika said.

"You think they're here to visit?" Raf said.

"Maybe they'll stay!" Talia said.

"I hope Barriss doesn't" Ark said.

"Have to find their own humans though."Miko said.

"Ironhide already has his own human." Ratchet muttered. Arcee whacked him upside the helm.

"If you haven't noticed, Autumn might not realize who he is yet." she whispered.

Ratchet rolled his optics and turned to the ground bridge controls. "Ground bridge cycling up." The controls started sparking, Ratchet hit it a couple of time. "Blasted scraplets, the equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So Wheeljack, Ironhide, Lucario, Barriss, Artoo, and Threepio are going to land halfway around the world and we're going to ground bridge them to base." Jack asked.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case the Decepticons and Separatists are tracking their ships." Optimus said. He watched as Miko ran towards Bulkhead, Alora and Ahsoka.

Bulkhead paced back and forth, Ahsoka played with her hologram watch, and Alora kept readjusting the beads in her hair.

"Guys, I haven't seen you so stoked!" Miko said.

"Yeah Alora, remember I may not have the Force, but I can still feel your emotions, you're nervous." Starlet said.

"You guys are gonna love Wheeljack!" Bulkhead said. "He and I were like brothers, and tonight, we're gonna party!"

"And with Lucario it's going to be one heck of a party." Alora said.

"Sweet!" Miko cheered. Then the alarms went off.

"Bogies, closing in fast on both ships positions." Arcee said.

"Con and Separatist scum." Bulkhead said.

* * *

Both ships flew through the air. That's when some drones and Vultur droids began to shoot. One of the ships were hit and the other began to open fire on the enemy. The drones transformed as everyone landed. Two blue lightsabers came to life as two shots came out of the smoke.

That's when all six figures stepped out. Wheeljack, Ironhide, Barriss, Artoo, Threepio, and Lucario.

Lucario had dark blue eyes, sand colored hair, and tan Jedi robes with brown boots.

"If you're trying to ruin our day, you're gonna have to try harder." Wheeljack said.

The Cons and droids began to fire, everyone dove out-of-the-way. Lucario jumped and stabbed his lightsaber into one of the drones heads. Ironhide shot with his trusty cannons, Wheeljack kicked and punched, and Barriss dealt with the droids.

"You Cons have gone soft on us." Ironhide said.

Wheeljack pulled out both of his swords and attacked a drone.

Starscream and Ivy watched it all take place.

"Little Als is going to be devastated when she finds out the truth about her friend." Ivy smirked.

"swiftly, before the Autobots and Jedi arrive." Starscream said.

* * *

"Open the bridge Ratchet." Alora said.

"We're missing all the action." Ahsoka said.

Ratchet opened a bridge.

"We'll prepare sick-bay." Talia said.

"Who for? The enemy? These are some of our close friends that we're talking about." Bulkhead said as he, Arcee, Starlet, Bumblebee, Alora, Ark, Anika, and Ahsoka ran through.

Everyone came through and to their surprise, most of the Cons and droids were destroyed. Wheeljack stabbed one of the last ones in the stomach.

"Hehe, I taught him that." Bulkhead said.

"Ever think we might have needed a hand here?" Barriss said.

"Why, so you could have insulted me sooner?" Alora asked.

"Hi Barriss." Ahsoka said.

"Hello Ahsoka." Barriss said.

"You missed one." Starlet said.

Ironhide smirked, turned to the drone, and shot it.

"If this is all you got the planets in bigger trouble than I planned." Wheeljack said.

"Have to say he's right Ace, you and Tails must get bored out here." Lucario said.

Alora and Ahsoka cheered and ran up to hug Lucario. The others watched happily, but this got Bumblebee a little jealous.

Lucario laughed. "Ok, ok, I get it, you missed me."

"Hey Threepio, hey Artoo." Ark said.

"Mistress Ana, Master Ark, it's so very good to see you and Mistress Ally again." Threepio said. Artoo beeped as Anika patted the top of his domed head.

Arcee raised an optic ridge. "Mistress, Master?"

"Threepio's a protocol droid, it's in his programming." Anika said.

* * *

Everyone ran through the bridge before it malfunctioned.

"Jackie, come here. Since you already met Ark and Ahsoka, meet my other best buddy... Miko." Bulkhead said. "They can wreck with the best of us."

"Hiya." Miko said.

"You three keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked.

"We try, but trouble finds us anyways." Ark said.

"We're gonna get along just fine." Wheeljack said.

Ironhide on the other hand just kept staring at Autumn, something seemed familiar about her, and it made her uncomfortable.

"Um, hi I'm Autumn Summers." she said. Now he knew her.

"Ironhide." he said.

"You look... familiar." Autumn said.

Ironhide was about to say something when Optimus walked into the room.

"Optimus Prime, it's a privilege." Wheeljack said.

"Likewise soldier, what do you two have to report of your findings?" Optimus asked.

"We've been bouncing from rock to rock since we bumped into each other." Ironhide said. "Searching for signs of friend or foe, now we find both..." He looked at Autumn. "And a little more."

"What about you Lucky?" Alora asked.

"There's a Sith spy at the Jedi Temple, and Barriss thinks it's either you, Ark, or Ana." Lucario said.

"Don't you see! They're total Darksiders! Ahsoka, Lucario, you two are better than to fall into a crowd with them." Barriss said as she pointed to them, earning glares from mostly everyone in the room.

"See all Barriss does is criticize us!" Anika cried.

"We are few but we are strong. We have suffered losses, but we have grown, and we would relish welcoming new members into our fold." Optimus said, causing everyone to look at him. He was glaring at Barriss, who suddenly realized just how small she felt in his presence.

"Forgive me, sir." Barriss said bowing her head to Optimus, she looked at Alora. "Alora, please forgive me, I have been so rude to you since you came to the Jedi temple, can we restart?"

Alora smiled. "I don't see why not."

"Speaking of new members, Lucario is joining Team Jedi." Obi-Wan said.

"What!" Alora and Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Yeah my new master is Master Tears, since she comes around a lot, I've been asked to join Team Jedi." Lucario said.

"That's wonderful Lucario!" Alora said as she hugged him. Bumblebee glared at Lucario.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead said as he and Wheeljack bumped chests.

"Oh joy." Ratchet said.

Talia groaned. "Why!?"

* * *

"The moment Makeshift and my spy passed through their ground bridge, we lost their tracking signals." Ivy said.

"The Autobot/Jedi base is heavily protected, you must hope your spy knows what he's doing Ivy." Dooku snapped causing Ivy to flinch.

Starscream stepped in front of Ivy to keep distance between her and Dooku. "No matter, I have complete faith in both of them."

"Our inside man is already inside." Ivy said as they began to walk to a cell.

"Tell Megatron he's fragged in the head if he thinks Bulkhead and Ironhide can't sniff out an imposter." the real Wheeljack said.

"Haven't you heard? Me, Ivy, and Count Dooku lead the Decepticons and Separatists now." Starscream said.

"Ivy and Dooku maybe, but you? Ha!" Wheeljack said.

Starscream growled and went to strike him but Soundwave held him back. Starscream tugged his arm out of Soundwaves servo. "Yes, he may yet be of use to us."

"Makeshift is very good at keeping up appearances, and my spy knows the Jedi like the back of his hand." Ivy said.

"They need only to fool your friends long enough to open their ground bridge from within, so we may finally learn the location of the Autobot/Jedi base." Dooku said.

"And send in my strike team, staining it's floor with the spilled Energon of Optimus Prime and his daughter Alora." Ivy said. "Starlet may be of use to us."

* * *

Miko wailed away on her guitar.

"Come on Jackie, show me what you got!" Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack threw the metal ball at Bulkhead and he caught it.

"Nice lob." Bulkhead said as he threw it back. They just kept going with that.

"So what's that about?" Jack asked.

"It's called lobbing. Favorite pass time on Cybertron, especially among the warrior class." Arcee said.

Bumblebee and Starlet hung out with the kids, and Talia and Autumn sat on Ratchets shoulders as they striked up a conversation.

"I don't know TV, Ironhide just looks familiar." Autumn said, Ratchet wanted to say something but decided against it.

"Funny, I was the same way with my dad." Talia said. Ratchet glanced over at Ironhide and caught his optic.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying are you?" Autumn asked. Ironhide heard enough.

"Oh for the love of Primus!" he said grabbing Autumn off Ratchets shoulder. "Autumn, you're mothers name is Kimberly Summers right?"

Autumns eyes widened. "Y-Yes... H-How did you-"

"Autumn! I'm your dad!" Ironhide said.

"Oh my God... Oh my GOD!" Autumn exclaimed. "It all makes sense now, why you weren't there, why mom acted so strange when I asked about you. You're my dad!"

"So Ace, Tails, how ya been?" Lucario asked.

"Well, I'm a techno-organic." Alora smiled.

"What?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah, my real dad is Optimus and Starlet's my twin sister." Alora said.

"Wow Ace, I'm so happy for you." Lucario said.

"Why do you call Alora Ace and Ahsoka Tails?" Starlet asked.

"Alora is perfect, an Ace if you will, and Ahsoka's a Togruta, she has tails instead of hair." Lucario said.

"Come on Raf, Ana. Show us some moves." Miko said.

"Oh, all right." Raf said as he and Anika stood up. They both started to do the robot, causing Jack and Ark to laugh.

"Of course, the robot." Jack said.

"Go Anika!" Ark cheered.

Soon Bumblebee joined in.

Alora giggled. "Bumblebee wait! I want to dance with you!"

Bumblebee transformed and activated his holoform. "What are you waiting for?" He grabbed Alora's hand and they started to dance together making Alora's markings glow.

"What's up with that?" Lucario asked.

"Alora and Bumblebee are betrothed." Ahsoka said.

Lucario watched with saddened eyes as Alora and Bumblebee kissed. "They're betrothed? How nice for her." At that moment he thought about how she kissed his cheek the day she left for Earth, and how he spent every minute of the day thinking about her, now he felt as if his world shattered. Lucario looked at a package he brought with him, time to make his move, grabbing the package he walked up to Alora. "Hey Alora, Ahsoka told me about your birthday, now I know it may be a little late for this but here, I got this for you."

Alora looked from him to Bumblebee and took the box from him. "I hope Ahsoka told you that I didn't want anything." She opened the box. "Oh, Lucario, you didn't have to do this."

"I know how much you like the color blue." Lucario smiled.

"Sweet, it's a new Jedi uniform." Ahsoka said. "Alora go try it on!"

Alora did and came back wearing a sky blue and Jet black version of her Jedi clothing. Blue tunic, gloves and boots, and Black leggings with blue rhombus shaped slits on the side, two belts, and armbands.

"Hey, where's Optimus?" Jack asked.

"Out for a drive." Arcee said as she admired Alora's new outfit and tried to put two and two together about Alora and Lucario. "Primes don't party."

"Coming at ya!" Bulkhead said as he threw the ball.

Wheeljack missed the ball, it hit the wall and fell almost hitting Ratchet, Ratchet jumped out of the way, Talia fell off of Ratchet's shoulder in a fit of screams, the ball hit the ground bridge controls, and Ratchet caught a very shaky Talia.

"You know, I'm trying to preform sensitive calibrations here." Ratchet said, he looked down at Talia who was still shaking. "And you nearly killed my daughter!"

"I'm not a Jedi you know!" Talia said.

"Sorry Doc, I guess that we're a little charged up." Wheeljack said. He looked at the ground bridge controls. "So you built this from scratch huh?"

"I did." Ratchet said as he put Talia on his shoulder.

"That's quite a bit of engineering." Wheeljack said.

"Yes it is." Talia said.

"Something wrong with it?" Wheeljack asked.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump. I put it in shut down." Ratchet said.

"What if you need to use it?" Wheeljack asked.

"What's with the twenty questions?" Talia asked rolling her eyes.

"Talia that was rude. I can't interrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage." Ratchet said.

"So how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack asked.

"A few hours, if we're lucky, maybe longer." Ratchet said. Wheeljack nodded and walked off.

"Freaky." Talia muttered.

"Talia." Ratchet scolded.

* * *

"Makeshift still hasn't opened their ground bridge?" Ivy asked. "Or otherwise transmitted his coordinates?"

"His disguise may be flawless but he can't fool the Autobots forever." Starscream said.

* * *

"So there we were, no communications, low on Energon, surrounded by Cons, and what does Wheeljack do?" Bulkhead asked leaving all of th kids and Padawans on the edge of their seats. "Tell em Jackie."

"What I do best." Wheeljack shrugged.

"He chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time." Wheeljack shrugged.

"The joint went super nova!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Awesome." Miko and Ahsoka said at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out of my back side." Bulkhead remarked.

"I'm not surprised, given the size of your back side." Arcee said causing Autumn to smirk.

"There it is, Jackie's signature. One grenade, one shot... Hey, you alright?" Bulkhead suddenly asked causing Wheeljack to break from his thoughts.

"What?" Wheeljack responded.

"You don't seem like yourself," Bulkhead observed.

"What do you mean?" 'Wheeljack' demanded as he stood.

"I don't know. You seem…quiet," Bulkhead pointed out.

"I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before I go stir-crazy," 'Wheeljack' decided.

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with," Bulkhead offered 'Wheeljack' excitedly.

"Let's go now," Wheeljack requested.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead objected, "Come on! The gang's loving you! You've gotta tell them about the Battle of Dark Mount Pass!"

"You tell them. You're better at it. How about if Miko and Ahsoka here show me the rest of the base?" 'Wheeljack' suggested.

"Yeah. Sure, Jackie. Go ahead," Bulkhead agreed with a nervous laugh.

"Tour starts now," Miko proclaimed as she and Ahsoka approached Wheeljack, "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons than Bulkhead?"

"I should have warned you about her," Ahsoka said.

"Everything alright Bulkhead?" Ark asked when he noticed the way his guardian looked at the three retreating figures.

"Yeah. Just out of sorts, I guess," Bulkhead shrugged, obviously unsure about something.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Arcee lightly teased.

"That Miko and Ahsoka's making a new friend? Come on! Something…something's just not right about Wheeljack," Bulkhead finally voiced his suspicions aloud.

"Bulkhead, really? He's travelled galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries. He could just be rocket lagged or…bots do change, you know?" Arcee reassured him.

"Not Jackie," Bulkhead retorted stubbornly.

Autumn looked up at Ironhide who had the same look on his face. "Dad?"

"I have to agree with Bulkhead on this one." Ironhide said.

* * *

Inside his prison, Wheeljack struggled against the confinements. His grunts of determination and occasional frustration were heard by the Decepticon guarding him. It annoyed the Vehicon to wit's end. Eventually, he had enough. He walked up to Wheeljack with his blaster unfolded from his arm and held it to his face.

"You're not going anywhere, Autobot," he proclaimed.

That was when Wheeljack took his only chance. He wrapped his legs around the Decepticon's neck. Immediately, the Decepticon struggled against his tight grip and started shooting laser blasts from his blaster.

"Blah blah blah," Wheeljack grumbled as he guided the Decepticon's target with his legs.

Within moments, Wheeljack managed to make the Decepticon shoot the control panel that kept the restraints that were restricting him active. With the control panel destroyed, Wheeljack was able to free himself. He fell to the ground when the sparks died and the cuffs shattered. With his restraints destroyed, he ran, looking for any means of escaping.

* * *

"So, that's pretty much it. Energon stock pile, powerboard generator, armory; everything you need to blow the joint sky-high," Miko remarked as she and Ahsoka wrapped up their tour with 'Wheeljack'.

"Where's this bunker located exactly?" 'Wheeljack' wanted to know curiously.

"If I told ya, I'd have to rip out your spark chamber," Ahsoka answered dangerously before a happy smile appeared, "Kidding! Just outside Jasper, Nevada! Though I don't expect that to mean too much to ya!"

"Can't say it does," 'Wheeljack' lied, "So, any way out of here besides bridging?"

"Why? You're not planning to leave already, are you?" Miko asked nervously, "Come on. I'll show ya."

* * *

"Almost there," Ratchet proclaimed as he and Talia continued working the damaged GroundBridge controls.

"Look. I know Wheeljack better than anyone," Bulkhead boasted "Well, Ironhide knows him too."

"Bulk, are you sure you're not overreacting? Arcee could be right. Centuries stuck in a tin can alone can do wonders to a bot's personality," Starlet reminded him.

"Not Jackie. He's survived worse," Ironhide shook his head.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" 'Wheeljack' asked as he, Ahsoka and Miko returned.

"I was just telling all the guys about you and me…at the Battle of Dark Mount Pass," Bulkhead answered.

"That's a heck of a story," 'Wheeljack' remarked.

"Yeah. Tell it," Ironhide demanded.

"Talk, talk, talk! How about AFTER we go off-roading?" Miko suggested.

"Miko, stay out of this!" Bulkhead warned.

"Bulkhead, easy," Alora cooed gently.

"I'm not sure I-," 'Wheeljack' started.

"Tell it!" Ironhide repeated.

"Fine. If you two wanna live in the past," 'Wheeljack' finally relented, "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy. Left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping-stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah. That's exactly how it happened…except for one little thing," Bulkhead suddenly said, causing a look of horror to paint itself on Makeshift's face, "I wasn't there."

"What?" Ratchet gasped as he stopped working on the GroundBridge.

"He'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you would know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record," Ironhide said as he poked Makeshift's chest, challenging the Decepticon.

"Dad, what does that have to do with-WHOA!" Autumn screamed as Makeshift picked her up suddenly.

"AUTUMN!" Ironhide, Starlet and Talia screamed.

"Stay back or I'll squeeze her into pulp," Makeshift threatened as he held Autumn out in front of him in a death-like grip, scaring and angering everyone in the room, Lucario stepped back when the others brought out their weapons.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing?" Miko demanded.

"Decepticon coward! Let the girl go and face me!" Ironhide challenged angrily.

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come," Makeshift reassured his enemy.

"Is there a REAL Wheeljack?" Jack asked worriedly.

"There is. The Decepticons and Separatists are holding him captive. They sent Makeshift in Wheeljack's place so he could learn the location of our base and Starscream, Ivy, and Dooku can attack us when we least expect it. That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Alora hissed as she activated her lightsabers.

"Indeed Princess. And I am sure that Lord Starscream and Princess Ivy are making a sport of him," Makeshift tormented, angering Ironhide even more.

* * *

"Are you certain we are at the coördinates we supplied to Makeshift?" Starscream asked Soundwave, which earned him a nod in response.

"Then what is taking him?" Ivy screeched in anger. "My spy is doing better and he's human!"

"Maybe they gave your boy such a hero's welcome, he got the warm and fuzzies and decided to switch sides."

They were surprised at the sound of the voice. He shouldn't be out here. He should be locked in a cell. But he's out of the cell. And he's on the roof of the ship, ready to face them. Everyone turned around and saw Wheeljack approaching, mouth guard in place ready to fight them head-on.

"Do you not see you are vastly outnumbered?" Starscream tormented him.

"I see fellas who might vastly enjoy me pound some dents into you," Wheeljack retorted.

"Destroy him!" Dooku immediately commanded.

As soon as that command left his lips, the Decepticon task force began open fire. Immediately, Wheeljack retaliated with his own attack, using his swords to reflect their shots and make them hit the Decepticons who approached him instead.

* * *

Back at base, the mood wasn't that great since Bulkhead and Ironhide exposed the imposter impersonating their friend. And it got even worse when Makeshift grabbed Autumn and held her hostage just so he could get the Autobots and Jedi to let him use their GroundBridge to bring in the Decepticon and Separatist army that was waiting for them aboard the Nemesis.

"About time," Makeshift remarked as he activated the GroundBridge.

"Don't think you'll be able to get away with this, Makeshift," Ark threatened very dangerously.

"I already have," Makeshift retorted, "You're too late."

* * *

The real Wheeljack is currently making a stand against the Separatists and Decepticons. Starscream, Dooku and Ivy weren't liking the fact that Wheeljack has destroyed the majority of their task force. They nodded at each other and Starscream fired a missile from his arm at Wheeljack. The missle landed at Wheeljack's feet. The force of the explosion was enough to knock him back. But he managed to land on his feet, slicing and dicing any Decepticon who tried to attack him…and failed miserably. That was when Wheeljack finally made the jump for Ivy. But he stopped when he saw a GroundBridge portal open, waiting for the Decepticon task force.

"Well, well," Wheeljack pondered as a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

Autumn continued to struggle against the grip Makeshift had on her as he approached the GroundBridge. Ark, Ironhide and Starlet were having even more trouble keeping their anger in check. The others just prayed that they would be able to find a way to stop their foe for bringing in the Decepticon task force and exposing their secret base.

"Let's get this party started," Makeshift proclaimed as he waited patiently for the army to come inside the Autobot base.

However, the person who jumped out of the portal was someone he certainly wasn't expecting. It was Wheeljack with his swords ready to go! He kicked Makeshift to the ground. However, this action had sent Autumn flying through the air. Talia and Starlet watched her fly with horror-stricken faces. They both visibly slumped in relief when Ironhide caught Autumn in his hand. Makeshift crashed into a nearby wall. He appeared to be unconscious. But again, looks can be deceiving. When Ironhide set Autumn to her feet, she was immediately hugged by Ark. Happily, she hugged back.

"Are you alright?" Ark asked. Alora and the rest of the Padawans on team Jedi watched in amusement.

"I'm good." Autumn smiled.

"Ark, Rosalie is not going to like this." Anika smirked, causing the two to break the hug.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through," Wheeljack remarked.

* * *

When Ivy stood up with Starscream's help, she had the familiar blue Energon leaking from her mouth. Wheeljack did a pretty good number on her. But Ivy wasn't one to give up. Not when they were this close. Shee had to set an example for the troops if she was truly to become their leader. She just prayed that her spy would come through.

"ENTER THE GROUNDBRIDGE NOW!" Dooku screamed.

Immediately, the remaining Decepticon troops made a run for the tauntingly open GroundBridge portal, running as fast as they're legs would carry them. However, just as they were at the entrance, the portal closed.

* * *

Bulkhead went to throw some punches at Makeshift but Wheeljack stopped him.

"Ugly's mine," Wheeljack proclaimed.

That was when the fight began. The two went for each other. Swords clashed and sparks flew from the clashed swords. Everyone watched the fight in interest, ready to intervene whenever they needed to intervein. Talia and Autumn watched the fight with Jack, Miko and Raf.

"Which one's the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked nervously.

"I lost track!" Miko confessed.

"I know. I'm tracking him," Talia proclaimed.

Makeshift slashed one of Wheeljack's swords and ran at him. Thankfully, army training kicked in for Wheeljack and he managed to claim one of Makeshift's swords, using them both to knock him to the ground and win the fight.

"That's my Jackie," Bulkhead boasted proudly.

"You, hit the switch!" Wheeljack instructed Ratchet, who nodded in response, "It's time to take out the trash. All yours, buddy."

* * *

The GroundBridge appeared before the Decepticons once again. Starscream was appalled when the Decepticons backed up instead of going for it. So was Ivy and Dooku..

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Ivy commanded.

They nodded and the first few ran through the portal.

Bulkhead held Makeshift's defeated form in his hands. Everybody watched as Bulkhead pulled off some fancy-schmancy moves before finally throwing Makeshift into the GroundBridge portal with all he had. The first few Decepticons were coming. But as soon as they saw Makeshift coming at them, they ran.

When Starscream, Dooku and Ivy saw the first few Decepticons run out of the portal, they're first thought was that they were cowards before easily slipping to wondering what was going on. But their questions were answered when Makeshift flew out of the portal…and knocked them down. Obviously, Starscream, Dooku and Ivy were angered about this fact.

"Nice lob," Wheeljack complimented.

* * *

At the Decepticon ship, the GroundBridge portal closed, preventing any access to Autobot/Jedi Outpost Omega One. Starscream, Dooku and Ivy were frustrated at yet another lost chance to hit the Autobots and Jedi in the security of their own base. But they still remembered one thing. Ivy's spy.

"Please tell me that you at least learned the location of their base," Starscream begged as he helped Ivy to her feet.

"Indeed, Lord Starscream, Count Dooku and Princess Ivy. It is in a hidden bunker just outside of-."

Makeshift's explanation was cut off by the familiar yet annoying beeping sound. Ivy glanced at the bomb that was attached to Makeshift's hip. She observed that it showed off multiple vibrant colours, clashing against the dull grey design of the hand grenade.

"Whoa! Back! Back! BACK!" Ivy instructed as everyone ran off.

Makeshift continued to stand where he stood, wanting to know what they were talking about. However, when he did realize what was going on, it was too late for anyone to do anything.

"Oh no."

Those were the last words of Makeshift before the bomb exploded, obliviating him and any Decepticon who stood too close.

"MAKESHIFT! YOU FOOL!" Starscream shouted as he, Soundwave, Ivy and Dooku flew off.

* * *

The party was in full swing once again at base. Alora continued dancing with Miko playing guitar and Jack, Raf and Bumblebee dancing along to the amazing song. Ratchet and Talia just groaned in frustration at the loss of peace and quiet. Arcee laughed and leant into Optimus' loving embrace, Starlet standing close by. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were off having their own conversation. And Autumn was talking with Ironhide.

"It's like a recurring nightmare," Ratchet moaned in frustration.

"Now that you're part of Team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you. I have some ideas. " Bulkhead sing-songed the last part as he elbowed Wheeljack knowingly.

"Uh…about that, Bulk. Now that my ship's repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there," Wheeljack confessed.

"I must be going too." Barriss said.

"Wait! You're leaving?" Miko exclaimed in disbelief.

"But you just got here!" Ahsoka objected.

"Why?" Jack and Raf immediately demanded.

"Because some bots never change," Bulkhead answered for Wheeljack with a laugh.

"Wheeljack, Barriss, know that you always have a haven here," Alora beamed at them.

"Jackie never stays. But he always comes back," Bulkhead boasted proudly.

"I'll definitely be coming back for something. When the Prime actually MARRIES the femme he's dating," Wheeljack promised, earning a scroll from Optimus at his compliment for Arcee, "And when one of Prime's daughters finally makes it to Prime status, and when Alora makes it to JEDI KNIGHT so she can be crowned Princess of the Jedi. I've been reading up on you, little miss. You're everything a leader, and a Princess should be. You're just like your dad over here. Not to mention that you could be Aloria if you wanted to"

* * *

Ratchet was kind enough to bridge Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Starlet, Jack, Autumn, Miko, Raf and Team Jedi out to Wheeljack's ship so they could say goodbye to their friends. It was an emotional time for everyone, especially Bulkhead and Wheeljack and Ironhide and Autumn.

"There's room for two, Bulk. Even with a backside like yours. Who knows what we might find out there? Some of the old crew?" Wheeljack offered.

Bulkhead didn't know what he wanted. He had a great life on Earth with his friends. But he would also love to go travelling the numerous galaxies with Wheeljack. See what they would find together. As brothers. But he took one glance at Miko, Ark, and Ahsoka. And his mind was made up. It was an easy, obvious decision.

"Sounds like fun, Jackie. But my ties are here now. With them." Bulkhead declined Wheeljack's generous offer.

"Anything happens to my favourite Wrecker, I'm coming after you," Wheeljack playfully threatened the three.

"We'll take good care of him," Miko promised.

Autumn looked up at Ironhide. "So, I guess this is goodbye?"

Ironhide kneeled in front of her. "No Autumn, I'm staying on Earth, I'm gonna take a good look around the planet, and I'm starting off by visiting your mother."

Autumn smirked. "Well it's about time."

Ahsoka and Miko took out their phones.

"Now say cheese," the two girls chorused.

**Flash.**

* * *

Ironhide pulled up to a house and his holoform and Autumn stepped out. Autumn ran up to the steps and rang the doorbell, Ironhide close behind.

A women with brown hair and blue eyes opened the door and gasped when she saw Ironhide.

"Hey mom, look who I found." Autumn smiled.

"Hey Kimberly." Ironhide said.

"Oh my God, it's you!" Kimberly exclaimed as she hugged Ironhide. She let go as tears of happiness stung her eyes. "come in, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Later that night, everyone had fallen asleep, all but one. Lucario sat in his new room and took out a hologram, where an image of Ivy popped up.

_"Is everything in place?" _Ivy asked.

"No one, not even Alora, suspects a thing Princess." Lucario informed, what was he doing? No. Lucario is Ivy's spy.

* * *

Back on the Nemesis, Ivy cut the link. "Everything has transpired perfectly."

"You better not fail me Ivy." Dooku hissed.

"I have complete faith in my daughter Dooku, just because your children failed, doesn't mean mine will."

When everyone turned around they found a women with short jet black hair and green eyes. Ivy and the Decepticons immediately got down to one knee.

"Neve, it's so good to see you again." Dooku said.

"Welcome back.." Ivy said looking up at the women. "Mother."

* * *

**Dares**

**Yoda Prime - Requested by Sun. Swipe.**

**"Alora, is dad ok?" Starlet asked as Optimus walked as if he were Master Yoda.**

**"I don't know... Dad, are you ok?" Alora asked.**

**"Not sure, I am." Optimus said.**

**"Umm, maybe you should go see Ratchet dad." Starlet suggested.**

**Optimus nodded and walked to the Med-Bay.**

**"That was weird." Alora said.**

**"Agreed." Starlet said.**

**Starscream's F.U.N Song - Requested by Sun. Swipe. (This is by far my favorite dare)**

**Starscream was running down the halls of the Nemesis when he stopped in the Rec room Megatron had for Ivy. Ivy was in there along with Knock Out, Soundwave, Breakdown, and Steve the Vehicon. That was when Starscream started to sing at the top of his vocalizer.**

_**"F is for fire that burns down the whole town! U is for uranium... BOMBS! N is for no survivors, when you're-"**_

**Knock Out cut him off when he took his prod and electricuted Starscream. ****"Thank Primus that's over with."**

**Ivy looked at Steve. "You are not allowed to watch Spongebob in here anymore, am I understood?"**

**Steve sighed. "Yes Princess Ivy."**

**Ivy looked at Soundwave. "You recorded all of that right?"**

**Soundwave nodded.**

**Ivy grinned. "Perfect."**

**At the Autobot base. Talia was on her laptop on youtube when she saw a video. Her eyes widened. "Dad, can you put this on the monitor?"**

**Ratchet took her computer and hooked it up. "What is it Talia?" Everyone gathered around.**

**"Play the video." Talia said. Ratchet pressed play.**

**By the time the video was over most of the humans were having trouble breathing from laughing so hard.**

**"Oh my God! Starscream looked like a total idiot!" Ahsoka laughed.**

**"Poor Screamer!" Ark said.**

**Kiss - Requested by gnogueras0610**

**We were all sitting around, bored out of our minds, trying to think of what to do for the next chapter, when Optimus suddenly kissed Arcee out of the blue. Seeing the fact that they were a couple everyone ignored it.**

**Few minutes later. Alora and Lucario were sitting there talking when Lucario grabbed Alora's face and kissed her, Alora's eyes widened and she hesitated. We all gasped. Bumblebee transformed and actvated his holoform, ripped Lucario away from her and kissed Alora for himself, Alora did not hesitate to return the kiss as she did with Lucario.**

**Another few minutes later. Starlet and Knock Out were talking and laughing, but Knock Out suddenly got very serious.**

**"What's wrong Knock Out?" Starlet asked.**

**"Just hold still." Knock Out said as he leaned in. Starlet gasped when he kissed her, but she did not hesitate to return it.**

**Optimus growled which told Knock Out to back off.**

**Starscream and Ivy were talking since everyone was now in their holoforms, well they were both talking when they both turned their heads and ended up kissing each other! Their eyes widened before they both gave in. We watched in complete shock. Alora cleard her throaght. Both instantly pulled away.**

**"We speak of this to no one." Ivy said.**

**"Agreed." Starscream said.**

**The Proposal - Requested by Autobot StarRacer**

**Everyone was in on it, everyone except Optimus that is.**

**Ahsoka looked around the corner and gasped. "Everyone get in position, Optimus is coming!"**

**Lucario scowled as Bumblebee got down on one knee in front of Alora when Prime walked in. **

**Optimus looked around. "What is going on."**

**"Watch." Arcee said.**

**Optimus looked down at Alora and Bumblebee and gasped.**

**Bumblebee took Alora's hand in his with a smile. "Alora, from the moment you were born I knew we were meant to be, and after careful consideration, there is just one question I need to ask you."**

**"Oh Primus." Ratchet muttered.**

**"Alora Taline Thettaskiff Prime, will you marry me?" Bumblebee smiled.**

**"Don't you even dare answer that question Alora!" Optimus hissed, he glared at Bumblebee. "And you! Do you realize how young she still is!? There will be no marrage until Alora has finished her Jedi training and is old enough to get married!"**

**Alora tugged her ahnd out of Bumblebee's and started laughing. "Gotcha!"**

**Optimus lookedd at everyone.**

**"It was a prank to see if you would freak out, and it totally worked!" Miko laughed.**

**"Oh, I just love pranks." Autumn said.**

**Sorry god of destruction666 I didn't know how to do your dare**

* * *

**Next chapter: I'm gonna stray from the TV show for a little and put in the episodes that I think would be important, so we'll see**

**If you guys want to see some pictures I've made off Alora and Ivy I have them posted on Deviantart, look for SpphirePricess1020, I'm trying to get some pictures of Starlet, Talia, Autumn, Lucario, Ark and Anika up there.**


	22. Permission

**Home from school again, usually I'd be glad if I wasn't in so much pain... Yeah, I dislocated my knee for the fifth time this year, so, here's a new chapter.**

**Here are some comments/ questions/ dares, **

**AlphaTrion3145:*****The Mandarin scowled at Lucario's actions, and raises his right hand, as the ring in his ring finger begin to glow.* Me: Stand down. *He scowls again, and ceases.* Mandarin: Yes... My master. Me: Besides... We'll get our chance one day. I just remembered something, where was Anikan & Padme during the kiss dare? Oh by the way, *Raises left servo and flexes little digit, which caused a block of ice to appear and pin Lucario's feet to floor. Raises both servos revealing 10 glowing rings in each digit identical to The Mandarin's.* My apprentice isn't the only one with the 10 power rings.**

**Me: I know, I didn't realize that I didn't use Anikan and Padme until after I posted the chapter, by the way, hope you like how I did your dare.**

**Lucario: *struggles to move* Somebody help!**

**The Mandarin: When do you think Optimus and Arcee will get married?**

**Alpha Trion: Not sure... I just hope that happens before... THAT, happens.**

**Me: It should, if my calculations are correct.**

**Sun. Swipe.: ****I absolutely loved it! Wonderful job, as usually. The Starscream F.U.N. song dare was literally really close to what I imagined. Where was Anikan during this chapter? I don't think he had a really big part in this. Oh well, I like that you had Ironhide staying on Earth. He's also one of my favorite mechs. Loved your proposal dare you did. Where did all the clones go? Just popped into my head a second ago. DARES! This will be fun. I dare the 'bots to go to a monster truck rally but only write about after where Ratchet is yelling about how it's murdering innocent cars (or something like that). Thanks for the wonderful chapter!**

**Me: Yes, I apologise, I sometimes forget to add the characters that I think would make the story interesting so... Umm, nice dare.**

**PumpkinEater748: ****Eh, well you know... Other People's imaginations work's differently... I dare Alora to have dream of... The future child of Alora & Bumblebee. I mean, it's the inevitable really... And there's no way to go around Sparkmates, not even death... I think...**

**Me: Yeah, I know. Interesting dare.**

**susana prime: O****k I liked all the dare that people like. Ok here's another Lucario walk in to the main room and finds Alora and Bee kissing.**

**Me: You got it.**

**Ted: ****That's a good dare(Susana Prime's new dare), but what's REALLY good, is Alora & Bumblebee, Passionately making out, with so much love and sugar and fluff, like cotton candy.**

**Me: I'm starting to think that my readers like it when Bee and Alora kiss.**

**Alora: No, really?**

**Carrie: ****I would like to sing a tribute to Lucario...**  
**What will we do with Ivy's Spy? x3**  
**Early in the morning**  
**Way-Hay and up she rises (x3)**  
**Early in the morning **  
**Stuff him in a sack and throw him over (x3)**  
**Early in the morning **  
**Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner (x3)**  
**Early in the morning**  
**Way-Hay and up she rises (x3)**  
**Early in the morning**  
**Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol (x3)**  
**Early in the morning**  
**Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver (x3)**  
**Early in the morning**  
**Way-Hay and up she rises (x3)**  
**Early in the morning**

**Me: People do not like Lucario, but I get why.**

**Ivy: *laughs evilly***

* * *

- Chapter 22: Permission -

Alora was excited and nervous at the same time. She and her master were on their way to a special Jedi council meeting, it was also the reason they brought Optimus and Bumblebee along. This meeting was called to discuss the situation of Alora and Bumblebee being betrothed. Also, Optimus wanted to discuss the terms of Alora being the Princess of the Jedi and the next Prime, and how her role is very important to Cybertronians as well as Jedi, to do so, he and Bumblebee used their holoforms to make things easier.

Bumblebee grabbed Alora's hand. "No matter what happens, everything is going to be fine."

Alora sighed. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Alora and Bumblebee stood in front of the council, both were prepared to explain everything.

"Betrothed, you two are, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master Yoda." Alora said.

"Tell us Padawan Thettaskiff-Prime, how did this come to be?" Windu asked.

"I found out about this the day I learned that the Autobot leader Optimus Prime was my real father, otherwise I have no explanation." Alora said.

"Love is a powerful emotion Young one, are you certain you can handle it?" Master Plo Koon asked.

"We have sent Alora and Bumblebee on test dates, each one Alora seems to be as calm and focused as before this started. There fore I believe Alora is strong enough to handle this sort of thing." Obi-Wan said.

Jaid leaned forward in her chair. "You seem nervous, why?"

"This meeting determines my future with Bumblebee, I only wish for things to end well." Alora said.

"I see. Optimus, how do you feel about this ordeal? Considering both of your daughters are betrothed." Jaid asked.

Optimus stepped forward. "Alora is strong in many ways. I have seen her skills with the Force and a lightsaber, she takes her role as a Padawan very seriously, she cares more about the wellbeing of others then she does herself, and her emotions are well under control."

"And what of Starlet?" Jaid asked.

"I fear for her. I'm afraid that she has the makings of a Decepticon." Optimus said as he looked to the floor.

Jaid sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"Now Optimus, will this affect Alora's role of Princess and when she receives the title of Prime?" Windu asked.

"It never affected Aloria, and love has not affected me in ways that can't be allowed." Optimus said.

Plo looked at Bumblebee. "And what of you?"

"I have tried to protect Alora from the day she was born, she has been my close friend, one that I will always cherish having. To this day I protect her, even if she doesn't need it, or if she tries to protect me or anyone on our team. Without Alora, I don't know what I'd do." Bumblebee said as he looked at Alora. Smiling he took her hand in his. "I love her."

"Enough, we have heard." Yoda said.

"Yes, I believe the council has made a decision. Alora, you are granted permission to continue this relationship with Bumblebee, good luck to you both." Windu said.

Alora and Bumblebee smiled as they hugged each other.

"Now, to discuss Alora's future titles." Obi-Wan said.

"As you know, the Princess of the Jedi serves a great purpose to the Autobots as it does to the Jedi. Alora is the reincarnation of Aloria, Alora wears her necklace to prove so, but that necklace also signifies that she is to be the next Princess of the Jedi." Optimus said.

"Go on." Windu said.

"But, Alora is also to be the next Prime, which will make her even more important if she is also the Princess of the Jedi. Which means Alora will have to serve her purpose to both the Jedi and the Autobots." Optimus said.

"Understandable, it is. Important to both Autobot and Jedi, Alora is." Yoda said.

"Alora has, and always will be hope for both causes." Windu said.

"Thank you for your time." Jaid said.

* * *

**Dares**

**Alora and Ivy Fight as Cybertronians - Requested by Alpha Trion3145**

**No one knew how it happened or why, but somehow Alora and Ivy were turned into Cybertronians. Alora looked like her twin Starlet except with Optimus's color scheme, and Ivy was a black and red seeker. Well as usual Alora and Ivy were arguing again, though this argument got very violent, very quickly. Each had Cybertronian sized lightsabers, which they were both using on each other. Their lightsabers clashed, Alora was quick due to the stances she uses, but Ivy was quicker. Ivy was able to use her lightsaber to knock Alora's out of her hand. Alora watched as it scattered across the floor. Backflipping she was able to knock Ivy's out of her hand. When Alora got back into her stance she barely missed Ivy's punch. Alora ducked and kicked Ivy's feet out from under her. Ivy quickly got back up and tried to kick over Alora's helm. Alora went to go hit Ivy when...**

**"Alora, what's going on in here?" Optimus asked.**

**"Ivy, stop this instant." Neve demanded.**

**The two femmes looked at each other and scowled.**

**Alora picked up her lightsaber. "This isn't over Ivy."**

**Ivy picked hers up. "Trust me Thettaskiff, it's far from it."**

**With two bright flashes of light, the girls were back to normal.**

**Monster Truck Rally - Requested by Sun. Swipe.**

**Team Jedi along with Team Prime walked out of a monster truck rally that Miko, Ark, and Ahsoka wanted to go to. Everyone enjoyed themselves, everyone but Ratchet.**

**"Hey dad, is everything alright?" Talia asked.**

**"I can't believe this is what humans call entertainment. These are a bunch of drivers going around destroying innocent vehicles. It's sickening in every way possible!" Ratchet snapped.**

**Starlet looked at Ratchet. "Dude, take a chill pill." This caused everyone but the medic to laugh. Instead, Ratchet gave the young femme a nice death glare.**

**A Permitted Kiss - Requested by susana prime**

**Lucario was frustrated with himself, so knowing that Alora was in the command center he went to go talk with her. He loved Alora so much... He walked into the command center and froze. Alora and Bumblebee were in the middle of a long passionate kiss. Lucario loved Alora so much, it hurt knowing that he couldn't have her. That frustration grew. She promised that she would love Lucario if weren't against the rules, but wait... It's not against the rules for her. She could still be his, he just needed to find a way to get Alora to love him back.**

**Smiling, Lucario walked away. "One day, my love, one day..."**

**Dreams - Requested by PumpkinEater748**

**Alora was sound asleep that night, where she slipped into a dream she never thought she'd have. In her dream there stood two fourteen year old twins. One a boy who could be Bumblebee's holoform look-alike. The other a girl who looked like Alora except with blue-black hair. Both looked at her and smiled.**

**"Mom!" the girl called. She and her twin ran towards her and hugged her.**

**Alora jolted awake. She had only been dreaming. Laying back down she sighed. "Bumblebee, you and I are going to have a little talk tomorrow."**

* * *

**So yeah, short chapter, ugh, my knee is killing me! So PM or Review, maybe that will make me feel better.**


	23. Lucario Alora

**Here are some comments/ questions/ dares, **

**AlphaTrion3145: ****The dare was good. I don't think this next one is a dare... But, I want Alora to talk about her dream with Bumblebee. Fathers(or in this case, future-fathers) sometimes have hilarious reactions. And how 'bout Lucario overhears the conversation, either way... I'll laugh.**

**Me: You just read my mind.**

**Guest: ****Lucario: One day, my love, one day...**  
**The Mandarin: *Looks at his master* If only he knew.**  
**Alpha Trion: Indeed, Alora's not the only one who's dreamt that... But A Dark Hour is approaching...**

**Me: Yes, there is, isn't there?**

**susana prime: ****AWESOME. Heres another one, Optimus and Alora were talking when they walk in on Knock Out and Starlet and Alora is about to faint at that.**

**Me: Umm, ok.**

**PumpkinEater748: Heh, Good luck on that traitor, okay I dare, throughout the next chapter, Lucario gets hit in the face with a pie that appears out of nowhere at several random moments. Not 1 pie, a lot of pies... Pumpkin Pies.**

**Me: Can that dare wait till next chapter? Because I think that will probably be best.**

**I'm going to start calling the dares Out takes and Deleted scenes, but you can still dare everyone.**

* * *

- Chapter 23: Lucario + Alora -

Lucario and Alora had been friends for a long time, from the day he met her he fell in love, but she only considered him a close friend. Then things started to change over time, Lucario told her about his crush on her, Alora took it lightly but she promised him that if it weren't against the rules she could possibly love him. That's when they both started to bend or break the rules a little. They would hug each other, kiss each others cheek, and no one found out about it. Whenever Lucario was around Alora everything felt right... But not any more. Bumblebee had taken his place. Bumblebee had stolen Alora from him, leaving him alone, with no one, but that was going to change.

"Hey Alora!" Lucario called as he passed her by in the hallway after school.

"Hi Lucario, what's up?" Alora asked as she got her things out of her locker.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend our free rec hour together?" Lucario smiled.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" Alora asked as they walked out of school.

"Anything, we have an entire hour." Lucario said.

"Hmm, why don't we walk back to base and figure out what we're gonna do." Alora said.

"Ok, cool." Lucario said.

They began walking, they talked and joked around, things any other friend would do. It was about a mile away from base that everything changed.

"You know something Alora, I never stopped thinking of you." Lucario said.

Alora stopped walking, a look of shock on her face. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, I still remember how soft your kisses were, sometimes I can still feel the last kiss you gave on my cheek." Lucario said as he stopped too.

Alora looked away. "Some good-bye that was."

"No Alora, it was the best." Lucario said as he made her look at him. "It's something I'll always remember, from someone I'll always cherish.."

Alora's spark started to race when she realized how close their faces were. "Really?"

"Really." was all Lucario said before closing the distance between them. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Panic spread through Alora as she realized what she was doing.

Pulling away, she took a step back. "I-I shouldn't have done that."

"Alora I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- GAH! I'm so stupid!" Lucario said as he kicked up some dirt.

"Let's just go back to base, ok? And we can't tell anyone, ESPECAILLY Bumblebee. Got it?" Alora said as she began to walk back to base.

"Got it." Lucario answered as he followed her.

* * *

Luucario was walking to Alora's room later that night when he overheard a conversation going on between her and Bumblebee.

"Are you sure Alora?" Lucario figured that Bumblebee was using his holoform.

"As sure as I'll ever be, and I'm pretty sure you're the father." Alora said.

"S-So I'm going to be a d-dad?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

"Apparently." Alora sighed.

"Have you told your father about this? Because I'm pretty sure he'd like to know about his future grandchildren." Bumblebee said.

Lucario's eyes widened. "Is she..."

"I'm kind of scared to tell him, I mean, i don't know how he'd take it." Alora said.

"Well if we're gonna have twins it will be a lot to take in, I'm barely believing it as it is." Bumblebee said.

A million thoughts ran through Lucario's head, but one stood out, and it really scared him. _'Could Alora be... Pregnant?' _With that in his head, he slowly backed away from the door and ran to his room.

Alora was going to have a lot of explaining to do the next day.

* * *

**Out Takes and Deleted Scenes**

**Starlet and Knock Out - Requested by susana prime**

**Alora and Optimus were walking around talking, Alora was in the middle of telling Optimus about her dream when they walked into a room. Alora gasped. Starlet and Knock Out were kissing as they held each other close. Alora had seen other people kissing before, she herself had been kissed multiple times, but when she saw Knock Out and Starlet she got dizzy.**

**_'Somethings not right.' _she thought.**

**Optimus noticed Alora looked like she was about to faint, so he quickly grabbed her and took her to Ratchet... **

* * *

** So PM or Review, and I'll see you next time. Bye!**


	24. Speed Metal

**Here are some comments/ questions/ dares, **

**AlphaTrion3145: ****Me: Alora, Pregnant with Bumblebee's children... Hmm... **

**The Mandarin: Could that happen?... Now I mean! **

**Me: *Shrugs, then glances at the Mento-Intensifier ring in my left ring digit***

***While still looking at the ring* Bumblebee, if you haven't, read 'It started that night by BlackFeather101', it's in my favorites. But um... Do not let Raf read it. **

**The Mandarin: Looks like this Bumblebee isn't the only one with twins.**

**Me: That would be an interesting twist, now wouldn't it? I wonder how everyone would react if that does happen... Hmm. Oh yes, I've read that story too, yeah, Bee, keep that story away from Raf.**

**Bumblebee: Ok**

**susana prime: T****hat is how I was about to say and sorry for not finishing it. Here's another one everyone goes to a special place with the one they love and they kiss for awhile.**

**Me: Ok. **

**The Mandarin: *****Looks at susana prime's comment* Well then... *flexes left little finger, completely encasing Lucario in a block of ice from head to toe* No special place with your loved one for you. *Evil chuckle* My master shall be most pleased. ****Put what my master said in Outtakes and Deleted Scenes, and how about Alora reads it too.**  
**Alpha Trion: Agreed!**

**Me: Alora reading fanfiction... Ooh, this should be good! I can make it a behind the scenes sort of thing.**

**PumpkinEater748: ****Sure you can do that. ****Hmm... Why did Alora faint like that? I have this feeling it's from something else.**

**Me: Who knows, it could have been a disturbance in the Force. Lucario doesn't show up a lot in this chapter, so I had to put the dare in Deleted Scenes.**

**Ok, about Alora's dream, when do you think it should come true? Now, season two, or in the future?**

* * *

- Chapter 24: Speed Metal -

"_As metropolitan PD continues to crack down on illegal street racing, citing the danger to both drivers and pedestrians._"

Obviously, Knock Out and Ivy weren't interested in hearing more stories about the local cops trying to put a stop to illegal street racing. They knew that Starscream and Neve would be pretty mad but they didn't care. The thrill of illegal street racing was too hard to resist.

The ref walked in front of three other cars, waiting for the right time to start. And for everyone to arrive. One of the drivers were intrigued by the Decepticon car pulling up beside him.

"Not from around here. European design?" he guessed, only to get no response from Knock Out or Ivy, "Sure is pretty. Too pretty."

This race was for bad boys with a gangster vibe, he thought, not for prissy men with pretty cars. So he decided to contribute to a makeover. Using his ring, he scratched the paint job on the driver's side door. Knock Out used his side view mirrors to inspect the damage. Then he turned to the driver, who just shrugged, satisfied with his work, and rolled up his heavily tinted window.

Ivy scowled, "Fragging human."

"Big mistake," Knock Out gritted as he changed gears.

The ref held the flashlight above his head and switched it on. It was the signal for the race to begin. All four cars took off, eager to beat their opponents to the finish line. For Knock Out, he was eager not only to be the first to cross the finish line. But also to get his revenge against the driver who scratched his paint job, Ivy just sat in the driver's seat with a knowing smirk on her face. Taking her hands off the steering wheel she smoothed out the skirt to her grey and yellow dress from before, her human clothes. The race was mean. Grueling. The driver had the lead. He looked in his rearview mirror and smirked at the other drivers behind him before going even faster. Flames were escaping from the engine through the exhaust pipe as the RPM meter read dangerously close to seven thousand.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of squealing tires. He looked in his rearview mirror once again and saw that Knock Out was quickly gaining the upper hand in this race. He rammed himself into the car. Besides, Knock Out wanted to get his revenge for the damage to the paint job.

"HEY!" the driver protested.

With one single ram as they turned the corner, the driver went over the edge, destroying the guard rail. The car didn't even tumble-down the cliff face or see-saw on a particular ledge. It just headed straight to the bottom, upside down. The sound of the car crashing as music to Knock Out and Ivy's ears.

"Dude," the driver moaned.

"You scratch my paint, I scratch yours," Knock Out sneered before driving away, intent on reaching the finish line.

Just then a familiar blue and silver motorcycle drove past them, the girl driving it looked back at them in shock... It was Starlet.

"Knock Out, follow her," Ivy smirked dangerously.

"With pleasure," Knock Out said as he went faster to catch up with Starlet.

* * *

It was a nice sunny afternoon in Jasper, Nevada. School was over for another day and all the students were eager to get on with their personal lives. Arcee and Starlet were waiting patiently in the school parking lot for Jack and Alora.

"Hey you two, I'm going to walk home today, sorry Star." Alora said.

Starlet sighed and quickly turned her holoform on, "Whatever."

Jack slid his helmet on his head before placing his hands on the handle bars. Jack pretended to ignite the ignition so people wouldn't know that Arcee turned the ignition on herself.

"Hey! Cherry moped!"

Jack and Alora inwardly cringed at the voice. It was Vince, the school bully. He lived to make other lives miserable.

"Uh…this 'moped' has dual carbs and go from zero to sixty in 3.5 seconds," Jack boasted proudly before driving away.

As they pulled up to a red light, Jack, Arcee and Starlet noticed that there was no one around. So it was a perfect opportunity for the three of them to talk without freaking anyone out.

"Uh…Jack? A lady's vital stats are her own business," Arcee reprimanded him.

"I tried to tell him," Alora sighed as she came out of nowhere using her super speed.

"Alora, what did I tell you about using your powers in public?" Arcee said.

"What, had to catch up with you somehow." Alora shrugged.

"Hey! Nick and Allison, right?"

They heard another female voice call out to them. They turned to face the corner and saw Sierra standing there with her best friend. Jack has had a major crush on Sierra since the third grade and Alora loved to tease him about it.

"Actually, it's Jack, and this is Alora," Jack corrected.

"Sorry, Jack, Alora. I'm Sierra." she said.

"I know. We have home room together," Jack nodded.

"Oh, and who's this?" Sierra asked as she saw Starlet who was picking at her holoforms nails.

"That's my twin sister Starlet," Alora said.

"Umm, hi," Starlet waved, Sierra waved back.

"So, umm, Jack, you once offered me a ride?" Sierra recalled.

"Of course I did. Anytime," Jack nodded.

"I'm your guardian, kiddo. Not your wingman," Arcee reminded him quietly.

"So? How about now?" Sierra asked him hopefully.

"Uh…," Jack went to answer, but he stopped short when he saw Vince pull up next to him.

"Hey, hey! Small world!" Vince remarked.

"We're having a conversation," Starlet spat.

"Cheer captain here might enjoy watching you take on four wheels of muscle car," Vince smirked as he gestured to Sierra and her friend who were standing there gossiping to one another quietly.

Alora and Starlet rolled their eyes.

"Are you challenging me? To a race?" Jack asked dryly.

"Catch on quick, ponch. What do you say?" Vince responded impatiently.

"Uh…," Jack stuttered nervously.

He saw Sierra encouraging him to accept the challenge. He looked at Alora who smiled at him. However, Jack didn't get the chance to choose or answer the question. As soon as the light turned green, Arcee took off at lightning speed, causing both Jack to yell in surprise on the sudden take-off, Starlet close behind.

"You didn't let me answer!" Jack practically screeched in frustration.

"Nope," Arcee answered for him.

"But Arcee, we can smoke him," Starlet objected.

"Yep," Arcee agreed.

"You just don't get it," Jack sighed.

"Jack, Starlet, you both know that I don't make the rules. Optimus does. And rule number one, in case you guys missed it: never abuse power for personal gain," Arcee recited, "And that includes horse power!"

"Vince, maybe racing isn't such a good idea," Jack declined, causing Vince to laugh.

"Figured. You ride around like you're bike's something special. But it's just a chunky, clunky trike! And ugly!" Vince tormented before racing away as soon as the lights turned green.

"That's it! The yahoo's going down!" Arcee proclaimed before racing after Vince at high speeds.

"Whoa! What happened to rule number one?" Jack asked.

"Gets bent. Just this once," Arcee decided.

Vince pulled up next to Alora, Sierra, and her friend, "Yo, girls! Your pals, Darby, he's-."

"Ready when you are, Vinny!"

To Vince's surprise, when he turned his attention away from Sierra and her friend, he saw Jack, Starlet and Arcee next to him all revved up and ready to go.

"Dirt road by trucker's ranch. One hour," was Vince's answer, he looked over at Starlet, "You too babe,"

Starlet growled telling him to back off.

* * *

When the hour had passed, Jack, Starlet and Vince were on the dirt road at trucker's ranch ready to go. Sierra, Alora and Sierra's friend stood by the edge of the road eager to witness the showdown between muscle car and the motorcycles.

"From here to the next mile mark. Ready. GO!" Vince yelled before taking off.

"Well, that was fair," Jack remarked sarcastically as Arcee took off after Vince. To everyone's surprise Starlet was in the lead.

As Vince and Jack rode past, Sierra, her friend had to place their hands on their skirts.

"Uh…Arcee," Jack trailed off.

"Winning isn't enough, Jack. You wanna make him CRY," Arcee cut him short.

Vince was surprised when he noticed that Jack was no longer visible through his rearview mirror. He heard the sound of an engine next to him. He turned around and was surprised to see Jack and Arcee riding along next to him! Jack waved casually as Arcee pulled a wheelie and swerved past him at impossible speeds as she passed up Starlet.

"Wha?" Vince and Starlet gasped.

Arcee did a little honk in victory as they drove past the mile marker before Vince and Starlet. Jack let out a whoop in celebration.

"OUTSTANDING!" Jack cried.

"You know, now might be a good time to give Sierra just a quick ride around the block?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Don't push it," was Arcee's answer.

Jack sighed.

* * *

"Ah, Breakdown. Has there been any change in Megatron's condition?" Starscream asked as he, Neve, and Dooku walked into the sick bay.

"Only cosmetic," Breakdown answered honestly as he folded the buffer back into his arm.

"Well, I am sure that you and the good doctor have been doing everything in your power. Where is Knock Out and Ivy?" Neve suddenly asked.

"Can you believe what some skinjob did to me?" Knock Out scoffed in disbelief as he and Ivy walked into the room and referred to the scratch on his arm.

"Humans are so disgusting," Ivy said before looking at Neve and Dooku, "Not that you or Count Dooku are mother."

"You two have been street racing among the humans again, haven't you?" Starscream gasped in realized.

"I'm not only an Automobile. I am an automobile enthusiast," Knock Out defended.

"And you will not believe who we saw, Optimus Prime's daughter Starlet!" Ivy said.

"We do strive to run a tight ship. We would strongly suggest that you seek our permission next time you decide to disappear on one of your little jonts," Dooku advised.

"No worries, er commandants," Knock Out sighed.

"It is LORD and LADY to you," Starscream sneered.

"Only if Megatron takes a nosedive," Knock Out retorted.

"The day my mate emerges from stasis, we will graciously relinquish the title," Neve swore.

"But I believe that outcome is unlikely. Something to do with the quality of medical care around here," Starscream added, "So continue buffing. We do want Megatron looking his best for the memorial."

"Buff this!" Knock Out called out as he raised up a hand.

* * *

Jack, Alora, Starlet and Arcee were arriving at the Autobot base. In the entrance hallway, Jack removed his helmet as Arcee and Starlet rode up beside them and transformed.

"Not a word to anyone," Arcee reminded the three.

"Our little secret," Jack winked.

Arcee smiled at them before walking away. Presumably to find Optimus for a briefing or just to spend some time with him as an actual couple.

"DUDE!" Miko called out excitedly as she made some car noises when she and the Padawans walked up, "And the winner is…!"

"Tell me it's Jack!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Miko, Ahsoka, who told you?" Jack demanded nervously.

"You kidding? It's all over school!" Ark told him.

"You beat the pants off that blow-hard bully, Vince!" Raf gushed excitedly.

Suddenly, Miko yelped out in surprise as Jack pulled her closer to him. Raf yelled out as well when Alora did the same thing to him and the others, causing all of them to end up in a group huddle so they could have their own private conversation.

"You guys have to keep this on the DL. ESPECIALLY from Optimus," Jack whispered to them.

"Why? This is cool news!" Anika hissed excitedly.

"Because it's Autobot rule number one that you never use power for personal gain if you have forgotten," Alora answered, "My father will be furious if he finds out about the race. Especially since it was his girlfriend and one of his daughters that bent the rules in the first place."

"Oh yeah, five years away from home makes you forget things," Anika said.

Starlet felt uncomfortable with the conversation and walked away. Alora watched as she felt her sisters uneasiness.

* * *

School came and went. Another boring day for Jack, Talia, Autumn, Miko, Raf and the Padawans.

Jack enjoyed the wave he was riding. Ever since he beat Vince in that street race, his popularity slowly raised and Sierra started paying even more attention to him. He was in heaven!

"Hey! I've been looking for you! The race! How great was that? I was like, 'Yeah! Go Jack!'" Sierra remarked.

Alora smiled as she slid onto Starlet

"It was no big deal," Jack shrugged.

"You got that right!" Vince agreed as he rudely shoved his way past Jack. "If you think you can run with the big boys, The Circuit. Tonight. 11pm, and Thettaskiff, tell your sister to be there too,"

_'Don't need to tell me twice.' _Starlet thought, she was already planning to sneak out and go race anyways.

Jack discretely cleared his throat and gestured to Sierra who was staring at Jack intently, encouraging him to accept. Jack sighed sadly. He was going to get an earful from Arcee and Alora for this.

"You're going to WHAT?" Arcee screeched at him as she gave Jack a lift to base.

"It was some kind of secret racing club. I don't know. I had no choice. Sierra was right there!" Jack defended.

"You always have a choice, Jack," Arcee retorted, "And what part of 'just this once' did you not understand?"

"I know. I'm sorry. But we're on, right?" Jack asked hopefully.

"We are not on," Arcee immediately said.

Jack sighed.

* * *

"_Knock Out, Ivy, Starscream, Dooku and Neve have been looking for you again. Where did you and Ivy go?_" Breakdown asked.

"Out for a little drive. We just roll from town to town sniffing around until…the next opportunity presents itself," Knock Out answered as he saw a car race past him and he changed gears to catch up with it.

"This should be good," Ivy said as she saw the sign that read 'Jasper, Nevada'.

* * *

Back at the base, it was pretty quiet. Everyone was off spending their free time they had since Obi-Wan, Anikan, Rex, Cody and Padme were all on Courasant …except Anika who remained behind to play video games with Raf. She was actually doing well…until Jack distracted her and caused her to crash.

"Ana? Uh…is there any way I can borrow Bumblebee for an hour?" Jack requested nervously, causing Bumblebee to bleep in protest.

"Jack, you know racing's against the rules. What if Optimus found out?" Raf asked nervously, earning bleeps in agreement from Bumblebee.

"But, Raf! He's gotta get the girl!" Miko cried, causing all eyes to suddenly be on her, "And beat the bully!"

"Well…," Anika trailed off, still unsure about letting Bumblebee race.

"Come on, Ana. Just this once?" Jack pleaded him sincerely.

"Alright. But JUST THIS ONCE!" Anika emphasized, "Only if Alora goes with you, she can translate for Bee,"

Jack smiled, "Deal!"

Lucario sat on the couch the entire time. Alora had explained to him that she just had a dream when he asked about her conversation with Bumblebee, but he was still worried. _'I should warn Princess Ivy about this.' _he thought.

* * *

The moon cast a luminous shadow over the circuit. Racers and their girlfriends lingered around the starting line of the track. They were conversing. Talking about how they were going to win the race against some of the best. So they were amazed when they saw a black-and-yellow muscle Camaro roll up onto the scene. Luckily, that Camaro didn't notice the blue and silver Aprilia RS 125 motorcycle and the blue-black haired girl pull up to the starting line.

But no one was more surprised than Vince as he waited patiently at the starting line for the race to start. He couldn't even HIDE how surprised he was when Jack rolled down the window so they could see eye-to-eye.

"Bike's in the shop. Friend of mine said I could use their car," Jack shrugged.

Vince didn't say anything in response. He just turned to the track laid out before him. Suddenly, something beautiful blocked their view. Jack leant back into Bumblebee's seat in surprise at the sight. It was Sierra. She just stood there smiling and waving at him innocently. Alora groaned and rolled her eyes.

"_Circuit drivers, are you ready? Make it mean but keep it clean! Fire 'em up in 5…4…3…2…1!_"

However, behind them, nobody noticed another car pull up next to Starlet. What was more important was the fact that Jack and Bumblebee didn't notice the new racer, but Starlet did, and boy was her spark racing. And that is because the new racer is Knock Out.

When the countdown had finished, Sierra threw her hands to the ground and crouched low. Then she turned and watched the drivers begin to race around the circuit. Starlet sped up to get a little closer to Bumblebee.

"The Autobot they call Bumblebee," Knock Out remarked.

"Oh look, it's our little Starlet," Ivy said.

Knock Out decided to make himself known. And to do that, he rammed himself into Vince's car and immediately took the lead from him. As soon as they spotted Knock Out, as well as Starlet, Bumblebee beeped his concerns to Jack.

"What was that, Bee?" Jack asked worriedly before glancing in the rearview mirror as Bumblebee continued his concerned beeps, "Wait. I know that car."

Alora looked out her window and gasped, "For Primus sake Starlet!?"

Jack yelled out in surprise as Bumblebee suddenly veered right and began driving along the wall. Knock Out immediately copied his actions…with a gun popping out from near his cap for the fuel tank! Immediately, the Decepticon began firing shots at the young Autobot. Bumblebee did his best to avoid Knock Out's painful shots. Vince breathed out his surprise as he saw Jack, Alora, Starlet and Bumblebee drive up the wall and jump off the track. Knock Out and Ivy immediately followed suite. And before Jack and Alora knew it, they were caught in the middle of a wild goose chase between Autobots and Decepticons. A regular day for them.

"Can you lose him, Bee?" Jack asked nervously, earning beeps in response, "What'd you say? …I hope that means 'yes.' Cause I'd rather not call base for back-up."

"Bee said he can try, but he can't promise anything," Alora said.

* * *

"Anyone seen Jack, Alora and Starlet?" Arcee asked casually, causing Miko, Raf, Talia, Autumn and the Padawans to freeze nervously. They knew were Alora, Jack and Bumblebee were, but they didn't know where Starlet was

"Not since we last saw them," Miko answered nervously.

"…they're racing, aren't they?" Arcee asked knowingly.

"Just this once," Raf piped in nervously.

"Did you know about this?" Arcee asked Bulkhead.

"No…maybe…a little," Bulkhead answered nervously.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by an incoming transmission. And that transmission was from Bumblebee.

"You're being chased by Knock Out?" Anika repeated in surprise.

"That sounds like a Decepticon," Miko remarked.

"I'm surprised Starlet didn't pop out of nowhere at the mention of Knock Out," Autumn snickered.

_"That's because Starlet's racing with us," _Bumblebee beeped.

"Now I know where she sneaks off to," Talia said.

"Bee, do not engage. Your first priority is to keep Jack and Alora safe, and make sure to keep Starlet close," Arcee told him before mumbling, "Until I get my hands on them."

* * *

Bumblebee, Alora, Starlet and Jack continued driving along the road. They had a hard time shaking Knock Out and Ivy off their trail who continued to fire at them. So Bumblebee leaked some oil on the road behind him. The laws of friction didn't agree with rotating tires coming into contact with slick oil. So Knock Out lost control of the car.

"Slick," Jack remarked.

Bumblebee drove himself back onto the track in the circuit and backed himself under a bridge. Knock Out eventually regained his footing and began driving back towards the circuit. He came to a stop at the beginning of the bridge Bumblebee was hiding under. Sensing Knock Out and Ivy's presence, Alora told Bumblebee shut off his lights and engine. Jack froze, trying not to make a sound or move. Ivy's senses showed no signs of any Autobot or Decepticon in the area, but she knew that her senses had been wrong before. So Knock Out put pedal to the metal and drove right out of there to go find Starlet.

"I think we lost them, Bee," Jack whispered.

Then Jack and Alora were faced with another problem. Vince. He came to a stop in front of the odd trio. His face was beginning to turn red in pure anger. But they didn't care. There were Decepticons coming after them. They had to get out of there and find somewhere safe. Fast.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Jack moaned.

"See what you got us into?" Alora hissed.

"Darby!" Vince yelled as he pounded his fist into his open hand.

Knock Out just happened to hear that, having not fully left the facility at this present time. Burnt rubber made its mark on the road as the car suddenly activated its breaks and made a complete stop in the middle of the road. He used his side view mirrors to look for a sign. ANY sign of them. So when he saw Starlet drive down by Bumblebee, he immediately changed gears and reversed back to the bridge, another advantage of driving on an empty road taken by him.

"Vince! You have to get out of here, OK? You win! congratulations! Now go!" Jack pleaded.

But Vince didn't listen, being the thick head that he is. Instead, he pounded Bumblebee's bumper. "No. Start it back-up, losers. We're finishing this race! Don't wanna take it to the finishing line? Fine! Then we've got something to settle right here! Right now!"

Vince's rant was suddenly cut off by his own screaming. Jack was surprised and concerned as a giant metallic hand reached down and scooped up Vince into his palm. Vince yelled out in surprise as he was thrown into the air while Knock Out transformed into his vehicular mode. Vince landed in Knock Out's passenger seat with a grunt. He protested as the sunroof slammed shut above his head and the seatbelt wrapped themselves around his frame tightly, preventing any means of escape for Vince.

"What's going on?" he demanded when he saw Ivy in the driver's seat.

Ivy smirked, "Oh Knock Out."

An Energon zapper appeared before Vince's eyes. Sparks flew from the prong for his head. As he felt the sparks take their effect on him, Vince moaned and slumped forward into the seat as he passed out. Satisfied with the current state of their captive, Knock Out switched on the ignition and drove away, putting pedal to the metal once again. Jack and Alora ran up the side hill onto the road in the hopes of stopping Knock Out and Ivy for getting away with the bully. But they were too late. Knock Out and Ivy were gone.

"Breakdown, you'll never guess what Ivy and I are packing," Knock Out gushed excitedly as he continued down the highway with Vince unconscious and bound in his passenger seat, "Bumblebee's human friend! And when the Autobots attempts to stage a rescue…"

"_He has a…breakdown!_" the medical assistant laughed.

Ivy sighed, "Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

* * *

"Bee, he's getting away!" Jack cried as Bumblebee and Starlet approached him, bleeping his idea to him, "I-I-I can't understand you! Look. I'm not Raf! Can't you just honk once for bad news and honk twice for good news?"

Bumblebee seemed to like that idea. So he honked twice, telling Jack that he had good news indeed. Jack melted in relief at understanding the mute Autobot. Well that didn't last long, he saw Arcee and Bulkhead arrived.

"Jack, we need to chat," Arcee proclaimed as she scowled at her friend as well as Alora and Starlet, "You two are lucky that your father doesn't know about this."

"Later, Arcee. Vince got snatched by that slick sports car 'Con and Megatrons daughter!" Jack announced.

"What would Knock Out and Ivy want with a random human?" Arcee pondered aloud,

"He probably mistook him for Bumblebee's human friend. I'm not even Bumblebee's human friend. I'm just glad it wasn't Starlet or Alora," Jack remarked

Bumblebee quickly snatched Alora up and held her close to his spark, _"Boy, don't even go there!"_

"Bee!" Alora exclaimed.

"Look. It doesn't matter why they took him! Vince is in trouble!" Jack said.

"Oh well. Tough break for Vince," Bulkhead shrugged carelessly, earning deadly glares from everyone in the group, "What? That guy's a jerk!"

"No argument there," Jack and Alora agreed.

"But the guy is also innocent! Vince doesn't deserve to get crushed by 'Cons!" Alora objected.

Arcee was the first Autobot to move. She transformed into her vehicular mode and told Jack...

"Hop on."

Jack climbed on, and Arcee drove off with the others close behind.

* * *

"They should have called by now," Raf moaned worriedly, "You think Bumblebee is OK?"

"Don't worry, Raf. Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Jack, Star, Alora or Bee," Miko reassured him.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of footsteps. Everyone froze their actions in fear. Slowly and hesitantly, they turned around and saw Optimus Prime himself approaching them. He appeared to be looking for something…or his entire team/family.

"We should just tell Optimus the truth!" Anika hissed to Ark.

"Absolutely not! We made a deal! Just act completely normal!" Ark whispered.

"Ark, Anika, Ahsoka, children, do any of you know where the others have gone?" Optimus asked them worriedly.

"Why no, sir. We do not know," Miko lied.

"Miko is correct. We don't know," Raf laughed nervously.

"Why would we know?" Ahsoka asked rhetorically, causing Optimus to raise an eyebrow at them.

Optimus averted his gaze to the youngest Thettaskiff, who was playing with her hair out of nervousness, "Anika, do you know where they are?"

Anika froze and let the long golden braid fall from her hand, "Umm..."

"Anika," Ark warned.

"Anika, do you know something the others do not?" Optimus asked.

"It all started a couple of days ago when Jack, Alora, Starlet and Arcee were on their way back and Vince, the school bully, called Arcee a moped then challenged Jack and Starlet to a race. At first, Arcee objected then Vince said that Arcee wasn't anything special as well as calling her a chunky, clunky trike and ugly. So Arcee changed her mind and she and Jack smoked him and Starlet in that race. Then it went around school the next day so Jack begged us not to tell anyone, especially you. And then the next day, Vince challenged Jack and Starlet to a real race and they accepted, except, Starlet had already snuck out to the race without anyone knowing about it. Arcee objected and told him that she wasn't racing. So Jack went anyway, and asked me if he could take Bumblebee with him. I said yes, only if Alora went with. Then Knock Out and Ivy went after them and Arcee and Bulkhead left to help," Anika blurted out before slapping a hand over her mouth, "Oops, I'm sorry guys, I couldn't take it, Jedi don't lie!"

"Smooth Anika," Ark muttered.

Optimus picked Anika up, "You did the right thing little one, and you are right, Jedi shouldn't lie, your mother would be very proud of you," He set Anika down and proceeded to transform and leave base.

"They are going to be in a heap of trouble," Lucario said.

* * *

The chase for Knock Out, Ivy and Vince continued, despite the fact that it was 2 AM in the morning, and the race should have been over by then. When the Autobots heard the sound of a car coming at an intersection, they stopped to allow the car to go through. The car whizzed by. Jack, Starlet and Arcee realized that it was Knock Out and Ivy. So they immediately took off after him.

"Bumblebee and Alora brought company," Knock Out observed.

Ivy looked in the mirrors and smirked, "Starlet..."

"On your guard, you three. Could be a trap," Arcee warned.

"And remember. No shooting," Jack reminded the three.

"Speaking of safety, Jack, this is where you get off," Arcee said.

Jack climbed off and dusted himself off as Arcee, Starlet and Alora sped off for the action.

As they drove around the place, Bumblebee and Bulkhead saw a giant hole in the wire fence. Suspecting trouble, they immediately transformed into their bipedal modes and unfolded their cannons. Arcee was climbing up the water tower, ready to attack from above in case trouble came. Starlet and Alora looked for Knock Out and Ivy.

Knock Out turned his front lights on, trying to blind Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Then from the wall next to them, Breakdown broke his way into the fight. His hammer hit the road between Bulkhead and Bumblebee, causing the two to flip away. Bumblebee stood ready to fight. But Breakdown easily knocked him out-of-the-way. Eventually, he did the same to Bulkhead. Vince was still in Knock Out's passenger seat next to Ivy. However, Knock Out didn't care at the moment. His mind was occupied with another mission and a certain blue and silver femme.

Starlet rode by and Alora jumped off, landing gracefully on her feet as Starlet transformed.

"Well hello gorgeous," he said to himself before Arcee jumped onto him and began punching dents, "Hey! Watch the paint!"

"Seriously?" Starlet smirked.

The tires squealed as Knock Out drove past Starlet, with Arcee riding along on top of him. The fight between Breakdown, Bulkhead and Bumblebee continued, unaware of the situation with Arcee, Alora, Starlet, Knock Out, Ivy and Vince.

Outside, Jack's attention was captured by the sound of the squealing tires. He turned and saw Knock Out attempting an escape with Arcee standing on top of him, trying to maintain balance. It reminded him of the time where everyone ground bridge out to Florida and they went to the beach after Alora and Starlets birthday party, it turns out, Alora is an excellent surfer. Eventually, Arcee lost her balance and fell off. But Arcee transformed into her vehicular mode before she chased Knock Out into the night. He saw Starlet drive by, and Alora lurking around in the shadows

"Go girls!" Jack cheered to himself quietly.

"_Uh, Breakdown, in case you're looking for us, things got messy. So we hit the road. One scratch is enough for today._" Knock Out said.

_"Return to the Nemesis as soon as possible!" _Ivy demanded.

As soon as Knock Out and Ivy cut the link, Breakdown turned around and found himself smacked in the face with a light post, sending him flying through the same wall he broke through before. Bulkhead, one. Breakdown, zero.

* * *

The chase between Autobots and Decepticons continued. Arcee and Starlet were hot on Knock Out's tail. So Knock Out added more pressure to the accelerator and gained more miles ahead of them, causing Arcee to groan in frustration at yet another lost chance.

"Eat my dust," Knock Out smirked at them.

Starlet, however, took her advantage as a racing motorcycle to catch up to Knock Out, but she immediately skidded to a stop when she heard a truck horn go off and she saw who it was. "Ally, we are _so _grounded," It was Optimus Prime.

With a nudge from Optimus, Knock Out lost control once again. However, he didn't regain control this time. He crashed into a ditch and couldn't dig himself out of this one.

_"Optimus, Knock Out has a hostage," _Arcee gave Optimus the heads-up as he transformed and approached Knock Out.

"Understood," Optimus replied.

Ivy looked to see what was going on, "Oh scrap! Knock Out, get us out of here!"

Optimus picked Knock Out up and held him in the air by his rear bumper. Knock Out screamed in pain as Optimus ripped the driver's side door off of the main frame. Carefully, Optimus reached inside the interior of the car, past Ivy, and freed Vince from his predicament. With Vince safe in his hand, he threw Knock Out to the side as he transformed and Ivy jumped out.

"Do you know how hard that is to replace?" Knock Out screeched after observing the damage to his arm.

"Uh, Doctor," Ivy cut in.

Suddenly, Knock Out saw they were outnumbered. Not only were Arcee and Starlet standing by, but so were Alora, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. That was when he realized they had no chance this round. Realizing that this was the only chance to retreat, they took it. He transformed letting Ivy get in and they drove back to the Nemesis in shame."

When they were gone, Optimus turned to face his guilty family. Bulkhead looked confused, Arcee looked at him with pleading optics, Bumblebee glanced down at Alora, Starlet crossed her arms and frowned, and he stopped at Alora. She had and arm across her back holding the other, her eyes stared at the floor, and a look of shame crossed her face as she bowed her head. She didn't need the family bond to tell Optimus that she had failed him, he could tell by her expression.

"Optimus, this is my fault," Jack began explaining to him.

"We must get this boy to safety. Explanations can come later…from all of you," Optimus growled angrily making Alora flinch.

* * *

Vince came to hours after he was taken from the circuit by Knock Out and Ivy. Only, he didn't find himself in Knock Out's car next to the Decepticon Princess. He found himself in Bumblebee's back seat with Jack in the passenger seat and Alora driving the car. All he wanted to know was how he got here.

"How did? What happened?" Vince groaned as he sat up.

"Some guys jumped you under the bridge. They tossed you into their trunk. Must have been some kind of initiation," Jack shrugged convincingly.

"Really?" Vince said.

"Yeah. He found you knocked out on the side of the road," Alora added as she smiled at her own joke despite the fact she was in trouble.

Eventually, Bumblebee arrived at the bridge where Vince's car was still underneath. Where the 'kidnapping' had happened. Bumblebee came to a stop at the center and opened his door. Alora climbed out first and bent the seat forward so Vince could climb out. Once he was out, she climbed in again and shut the door.

"Look. I gotta be honest. After what I saw tonight, I think racing isn't really my thing," Jack confessed.

"I hear you, Darby. Hard to win a race driving a pedal car!" Vince sneered, causing Bumblebee to put pedal to the metal, scared that Alora was going to do something that would get her into more trouble than she already was.

* * *

"Knock Out! Was I not clear? You have defied my orders yet again!" Starscream screeched.

"My mistake, Commander Starscream. But I've learned my lesson…and paid the price," Knock Out grumbled as he tenderly rubbed his arm where Optimus had ripped the driver's side door off.

"It…is…LORD! And you have paid when I SAY you have paid," Starscream proclaimed as he help up his long, sharp, metallic claw, "Not worry. Your punishment shall be merely…cosmetic."

"No! Not the finish! Anything but the finish!" Knock Out whimpered before Breakdown and Ivy cringed at the sound of screeching metal and the sounds of Knock Out's screams…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ivy relaxed, "If we are done here, I'm retiring to my quarters." she said as she began to walk off.

"I'm not through with you just yet Ivy Rose," Neve glared as Ivy froze, no one has ever called her by her first and middle name.

The seventeen year old turned to face her mother, "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

* * *

Everyone had explained what had happened in the past few days.

Optimus nodded when they finished the story, "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, take the children home. Everyone else except Alora, Arcee, and Starlet are free to go,"

Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed and let Jack, Miko, and Raf get in before driving out. The Padawans, Talia, and Autumn went to their rooms.

Optimus turned to face his family, "I am very disappointed in all of you,"

Alora stepped forward, "We know father, and I swear upon the Allspark and the Force that we will never do anything like this again."

"Alora, you are free to go, but I will be mentioning this to your master once he returns," Optimus said.

"I understand," Alora sighed before walking to her room.

Optimus looked at Arcee, "You, I'm going to deal with you later."

"Can't wait," Arcee said as she walked away.

"So, umm, what about me?" Starlet asked.

"You deliberately disobeyed me, Starlet. Therefore you are not allowed to leave this base unsupervised," Optimus said.

"What? B-But dad-!" Starlet started.

"No Starlet, it's no secret that you have been sneaking out to go street racing, and I know of your relationship with Knock Out," Optimus said.

Starlet froze with wide silver optics, "How did you-?"

"I saw what happened on your birthday Starlet, this is for your own good," Optimus said, "I'm worried about you Starlet, I do not want to lose you to the Decepticons, but the choice is yours to make. You are free to go."

Starlet watched as he walked away. "The choice is mine?"

* * *

It was the next day. Slowly, everything returned to normal for everyone. When Jack and Alora saw Starlet and Arcee at school, they literally melted at relief at them not getting punished, well, they knew about Starlet's punishment.

"Hey, Jack. Do you have time for that ride?" Sierra asked hopefully.

Alora smiled encouragingly.

"I'm sorry, Sierra. I can't right now," Jack apologized regretfully.

"No problem. I guess I'll just see you around," Sierra shrugged sadly before walking away.

"Hop on," Arcee invited as she pulled up next to him.

"Whoa. Really?" Jack asked,

"Just this once," Arcee emphasized.

Jack felt like he was in heaven as he rode down the street with Sierra. Dreams really do come true.

* * *

**Out Takes and Deleted Scenes**

**Story Time - Requested by AlphaTrion3145 and The Mandarin**

**Alora and Bumblebee had taken my laptop to go read the recommended story, once they were done both of them looked at each other in shock.**

**"Awkward," Knock Out said from the other side of the set.**

**Kisses - Requested by susana prime**

**It started with Optimus and Arcee sitting on top of base at sunset, where they shared a sweet kiss. Then it led to Alora and Bumblebee kissing under the stars. Which led to Anikan and Padme kissing when he rescued Padme from a Separatist trap. But it ended when Knock Out and Starlet kissed when they were going through the lines for the next chapter.**

**The Attack on Lucario - Requested by PumpkinEater748**

**"Chapter 21 - Take one, and action!"**

**Alora and Ahsoka were about to run up and hug Lucario when out of nowhere a pie came and hit Lucario.**

**Alora and Ahsoka busted out laughing.**

**"Cut!" the director shouted, "Ok, who's the wise guy?"**

**"Chapter 21 - Take two, and action!"**

**"Yo! Lucky!" someone called from off set.**

**Lucario turned to see who it was only to be hit with another two pies.**

**"Cut! Whoevers doing that, quit it!" the director screeched.**

***Seven scenes and pies later***

**"That's it! Somebody find this pie thrower! I've had enough!" the director shouted as he stormed off to find who it was.**

**Me and Steve the vehicon stepped out from the shadows both with a pie in our hands.**

**"Man Sapphire, that guy needs some serious anger management classes." Steve said.**

**"Tell me about it," I said.**

* * *

**So PM or Review, and I'll see you next time. Bye!**


	25. Amelia Trion

**Here are some comments/ questions/ dares, **

**AlphaTrion3145: You: Ok, about Alora's dream, when do you think it should come true? Now, season two, or in the future?**

**Alpha Trion: I'm thinking Alora finds out she's 'Carrying', before the end of season 1.**

**The Mandarin: Indeed, perhaps little before 'One Shall Fall', or the same episode.**

**Amelia Trion: And they can be born at the middle of season 2.**

**Star Pax: *Giggles* Bumblebee's gonna faint once he finds out its twins, I just know it.**

**Skyfall: But when will they-**

**Alpha Trion: Please, don't say it, there are younglings in here, And Amelia will take care that. So, All in favor...**

**All: AYE!**

**Me: Amelia, I think you may be able to help me out with figuring when she does find out.**

**susana prime: O****k that was funny with all the dares. Can't think of another dare.**

**Me: Yeah it was, don't worry about it, you don't have to come up with a dare every time.**

**WinterSnow13: ****Oh my gosh this is such a good story! I wish Optimus could of let Alora off cause it was not technically her fault. Man what do you think... My foster parents would of.**

**Me: Aww thank you! I love your stories as well. Technically, Alora got off with a warning, Starlet on the other hand was in major trouble.**

**PumpkinEater748: ****A good day for pie throwing... I dare Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, to have, a dancing contest. Knock Out can dance to 'I'm Sexy & I Know it'. The rest is up to you.**

**Me: Hehe... Oh Alora!**

**Shadow Katakura: ****Nice chapter Sapphire! And poor Ivy's gotta deal with Neve. How unfortunate.**

**Me: Thanks Shadow! Yeah, Neve's pretty bad, though, I never thought you would feel sorry for Ivy.**

**Carrie: ****I dare Neve to... Sing 'Skyfall' by ADELE to Megatron. Let's see if this brings them closer. Oh, and Bumblebee, knock Lucario out with a frying pan.**

**Me: Hmm, interesting, can I save that dare for later? I wanted to do a song-fic chapter with that song.**

**The Mandarin: You know what I've noticed... Bumblebee said 'I Love You' to Alora a couple of times before, but she hasn't said it back to him, as far as I know, she should say it to him too more often**

**Me: Yeah, I've noticed it too. I really have to work on that...**

**TFPgirl gust: Me: oh oh I have a dare! **

**Starlet: well what is it? **

**TFPgirl gust: have each couple have a fluff moment! Also can you have the girls sing a superchick song I love their music and please put Cliffjumper in this story somehow!**

**Me: Umm, I'll see what I can do.**

**Guest: ****In a way I like the combination of both Transformers and Star wars in this story, update soon.**

**Me: Thank you**

**Star Pax: ****My bro's gonna fly sky high.**

**The Mandarin: Seriously?**

**That was all I could think of.**

**Me: I'm sure he will**

**epicawesomeness777: Two things: ****1- I dare Ivy and Alora to team up for once to prank Knock Out by painting him pink with sparkles and a pair of red lips on his aft! (If I could, I would so totally do that in real life! LOL!)**

**2- Knock Out is my fave con and I want him to be an Autobot because I may or may not have a crush on him. Now I must hide myself in embarrassment. *runs and Jedi-jumps on top of a building, where she hides under a tarp***

**Me: Sounds good**

**Circuit Spawn: ****Hmm... 'Dreams really do come true'... *Looks at Alora***

**Alora: Yep, they do... Most of the time.**

**New character everyone! Please welcome Amelia Trion! She is an OC of AlphaTrion3145's who has made her way into the story.**

**Amelia Trion: ****I have a dare(should they still be called dares). Bumblebee and Alora are on a date, when Lucario decides to interfere, then I show up to rid them of Lucario with the help of my Rings.**

**Me: Sounds like a deal.**

* * *

- Chapter 25: Amelia Trion -

A girl the age of sixteen, walked through a forest. She had shoulder length white hair, creamy pale skin, and electric blue eyes. She wore a red short-sleeved shirt, purple pants, and white boots. On each hand she had five rings, each had a strange power. Her name is Amelia Trion, and she is about to become part of something major.

"What's the matter Als? Can't fight any longer?" a female voice called out.

Amelia saw a red flash as someone screamed in pain. She immediately took off in a sprint to see who was screaming and to make sure they were all right. Amelia hid behind a tree trying to catch her breath, peaking around the corner she saw two girls, one curled up in a ball on the floor in pain, the other stood above her with a black glowing blade ready to deliver the final blow.

"Alora, what have you been doing that could make you so weak and helpless? Well than, allow me to put you out of your misery," the girl said.

The girl who Amelia thought was named Alora could only moan in pain as she waited for her death. Amelia immediately ran out in unbelievable speed and threw herself between the girl and Alora.

The girl glared at Amelia with her glowing red eyes, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"You leave her alone!" Amelia shouted.

"Oh, and who's going to stop me?" the girl asked.

Amelia glanced back at Alora before looking at the girl, "I am."

Alora looked up at Amelia and gasped, "No... won't be able to..."

"I can handle it," Amelia said to Alora as she faced the girl again.

"This should be interesting," the girl smiled as her eyes began to glow an even brighter red. A red flame started in the palm of her hand and she threw it at Amelia.

Amelia was able to deflect it when she used one of the rings to over power the fire with ice, surprising the red-eyed girl.

The girl narrowed her eyes, "What are you? A techno-organic?"

"No, I'm a human," Amelia said before she shot the girl back with a blast of lightning.

The girl got up and wiped her mouth where she saw a glowing blue smear across her red glove, not only that but the same blue liquid was trickling down her forehead, she growled, "This is Princess Ivy requesting an emergency ground bridge NOW!" The green, purple and white portal opened up behind her and she ran through.

Amelia smiled to herself in satisfaction before she heard Alora coughing. The girl was coughing hard and it almost looked as if she couldn't breath. Amelia ran over to her and looked her over, Alora had a gash on her left arm that was leaking the same blue liquid Ivy had on her sleeve and forehead, not only that but... "Are you an asthmatic?"

Alora quickly nodded.

"Hold on, I'm going to go get help," Amelia said but Alora grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"I... I can.. get h-help," Alora said in between coughs. When she saw the look of confusion on Amelia's face Alora pointed to the comm-link on her wrist, she pressed on the button and the red light turned green. "This... is C-Comander.. Thettaskiff-Prime... I need.. some h-help down here."

_"Alora, it's Ratchet, what's wrong?" _the voice on the other end said.

Alora could only cough in return.

_"Alora, how many times have you forgotten to take your Singlair this week?" _Ratchet asked in a worried tone.

"I haven't... taken it all week," Alora coughed again. Amelia's eyes widened.

_"Alora are you crazy?! That medicine is supposed to help with your asthma, your father wants you alive!" _Ratchet said. _"That's it, I'm sending Talia to come and get you."_

"No... I have help, just... send a ground... bridge," Alora wheezed.

_"Help? Who's helping you?" _Ratchet asked.

Alora smiled, "You'll see."

Amelia watched as the same green portal that Ivy went through pop up.

"That's our que," Alora wheezed. Amelia nodded and helped Alora up as they walked through the ground bridge together. Once they were through, Alora fell to her knees.

"Alora!" Amelia exclaimed as she ran to help pick Alora up.

"Alora, you brought ANOTHER human to base?" Ratchet asked.

"I was... attacked by Ivy.. she saved me," Alora said. She looked at Amelia. "What's your name?"

"My name is Amelia," she answered.

"Thank you Amelia," Alora smiled. Amelia nodded.

Just then a yellow and black bot walked in, _"Hey Ratchet, is Alora..." _He trailed off when he saw Alora. He ran over and quickly picked her up, _"Alora!? Are you ok? What happened? Ratchet, why aren't you helping her?"_

Alora coughed again, "Bumblebee, I'm fine, look, I don't need help." Alora closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened her eyes they were glowing blue, her right hand began to glow blue as she healed the gash on her left arm. When her eyes turned back to normal she coughed and smiled, "See?"

Bumblebee inspected her, _"You need your inhaler."_

Alora kissed Bumblebee's face, "I think I'm fine."

"Go get your inhaler Alora, or so help me-" Ratchet was cut off.

_"Alora, just go do it. I want you alive and well, I love you." _Bumblebee beeped.

Alora smiled, "I love you too, Bee."

"You better not let your father catch you saying that Alora, he's already after Knock Out as it is, we don't need him hunting down Bumblebee," Ratchet said.

"How's it my fault that Starlet fell in love with a Decepticon?" Alora asked.

"Just go take your medicine," Ratchet said. Bumblebee put Alora down so she could go take her inhaler.

Alora looked over her shoulder, "Make yourself at home Amelia, my team should be coming back soon, and so should my family."

Amelia nodded. Just then, two motorcycles drove in and transformed.

The blue and silver one looked to Ratchet and growled as she held her left arm, "Where's Alora?"

"Your sister is taking her asthma medicine Starlet, she was attacked by Ivy, your arm should be fine," Ratchet said as he looked over the monitors.

Starlet rolled her optics, spotting Amelia, "Whoa, who's the human?"

The blue and pink one walked over, "Let me guess, she got caught up in the fight between Alora and Ivy?"

"Alora said that she saved her Arcee," Ratchet said.

Bumblebee, Starlet and Arcee looked at each other in shock.

"She, saved Alora, from Ivy?" Starlet asked as she pointed to Amelia.

"Um, yeah I did. I'm Amelia," Amelia said.

"But... But how?" Starlet stuttered.

_"Are you a techno-organic?" _Bumblebee asked.

Amelia shook her head, "No, I'm human."

"Human?" all three said.

Alora walked back into the room, just as the elevator doors opened and the rest of Team Jedi came into the room, as well as Bulkhead pulling in with Talia, Autumn, Jack Miko, and Raf. All of them curious about who Amelia was. Alora introduced Amelia to everyone, well almost everyone...

"Hey, where's dad?" Alora asked.

"I don't know, he and Arcee went with me on patrol, and we split up. Except, Arcee was forced to go with me," Starlet said.

"He's told me he was going to stay behind and patrol the area a little more, he'll be fine," Arcee said.

"Oh, anyways," Alora turned to Amelia. "My father is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

Amelia nodded, this information was very familiar to her. In the absence of Optimus, Alora invited Amelia to stay at base with them.

"Hmm, you're gonna need a guardian like the rest of us," Alora said as she glanced at the Autobots before her, and her eyes landed on her twin. "Starlet will be your guardian."

"What!?" Starlet exclaimed in disbelief. "Why me?"

"Because you're the only one without a human charge, and if dad were here at the moment, he would say it would teach you responsibility," Alora said.

Ratchet groaned. "If you two are done now, Arcee, Alora, Starlet, I need you back in the field to investigate an Energon reading." He handed Arcee one of the hand-held scanner.

"So you're sending all of us just to go on a simple mission?" Starlet asked.

"Oh please Starlet," Alora rolled her eyes. "Hey Jack, Amelia, you two want to come with?"

Jack and Amelia looked at each other than back at Alora.

* * *

"Really wish I'd packed some insect repellant. The mosquitos on these routine recons are the size of vampire bats. And they drink just as much blood," Jack grumbled as he swatted mosquitos. They had ground bridged out to a forest and had walked for about ten minutes.

"Quite the outdoorsman, aren't you, Jack?" Arcee teased affectionately.

"You wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit," Jack retorted.

"Maybe," Arcee smirked.

"I may not have stinger-proof metal skin, Arcee. But in a pinch, I can use my multi-function pocket knife and magnesium fire-starter to cook up some freeze-dried mac-and-cheese," Jack boasted proudly.

"You have your tools. I have mine," Arcee said before the Energon reader began beeping in her hand, "That's odd. Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate. But subterranean Energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge."

Following the trail, Arcee and Starlet walked faster through the forest. Jack, Amelia and Alora quickened their footsteps so they could follow them. When they reached near the edge of a manmade clearing, Arcee's Energon reader began beeping rapidly. That was when they looked up and gasped at the sight.

Trees were destroyed. All that remained of them were snapped branches and broken trunks. Leaves and rocks lay on the ground surrounding the debris. One huge drag mark was visible in the dirt, mud and rock composed forest floor. Making it an almost ditch in the middle of the forest surrounding the tall mountains. The skid marks of a crashed ship, it appeared.

"What happened here?" Jack asked.

"Crash landing. Stay behind us. Low and close," Arcee instructed the three before walking closer.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Alora muttered.

"That's never good," Jack said. The three of them rushed to catch up with Arcee and Starlet.

Eventually, Arcee and Starlet came to a stop closer to the site. Both hid behind various trees and pieces of debris in case the occupants of the crashed ship could be their enemy and not their allies. Jack, Amelia, and Alora ran up to the tree trunk and hid next to them. They stared at the Cybertronian ship. The damaged black ship sitting there on the forest floor. Motionless.

But no one knows of the trouble that the pilot of the now deactivated Cybertronian spaceship has brought along with her.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Jack asked.

"Can't tell. Starlet, wait here. I mean it," Arcee instructed.

Starlet sighed in annoyance. "Whatever."

Arcee unfolded the cannon in her arm and walked closer to the crashed ship cautiously, but did Starlet listen to Arcee? No, she followed.

Alora face palmed. "She never listens."

"Why don't we just follow them?" Amelia asked. Jack and Alora shrugged and they ran to catch up with them.

They watched as Arcee ran around the perimeter of the ship. Then she hid in a dent in the design before charging at the open cargo door and stood there with her cannon charged. However, Arcee didn't find anything inside at first sight. So far, she couldn't see any evidence of survivors. Still, with her gun, she walked inside. Starlet, and the other three remained out of eye-shot. They didn't want to get in trouble from Arcee. But when they saw Arcee walk out of the ship horrified, they were worried. Then they saw her lean against the structure.

"Arcee!" Alora called out.

That was when they had a good look into her optics. They showed signs of a painful past.

_Begin flashback_

_She saw a black and purple Decepticon with yellow highlights. Behind her black lips were fangs that were exposed when she hissed in delight. Her neon purple eyes betrayed the evil that took over her spark. Her main body was hovering mid-air as the eight legs attached to her back carried her. And with one swipe of her acid claw, Energon splattered over the memory._

_End flashback_

Arcee shook her head, trying to get that memory out of her mind.

"Arcee!" Alora yelled as she and the others ran towards her.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked.

"I know who this ship belongs to," Arcee announced in a monotone voice as she desperately activated her com-link, "Arcee to base. I need a Ground Bridge ASAP."

"Wait. Why?" Starlet demanded.

"Who's ship is this?" Jack questioned.

"Base, do you read?" Arcee asked, earning more static, "Scrap! Com-link dead!"

"Alora?" Starlet questioned.

Alora checked the frequency on her Jedi com-link. "Dead."

"The ship's gotta be transmitting a high-frequency scrambler pulse." Amelia said, ignoring the shocked looks on their faces.

"Arcee, you're kinda freaking us out here." Jack said.

"Wait here," Arcee instructed as she began to walk off.

With those words said, Arcee walked back to the skid marks that lead them to the ship. She studied them closer before looking up at the forest further ahead.

_Begin flashback_

_She had no idea how she got here. She continued struggling against her bounds. Electrical cuffs held her body high in the air and a sticky web substance held her feet together. Whoever had captured her made sure she didn't put up a fight, stating that they have evaluated her skills over time and only had to wait for just the right moment to capture her._

_The Decepticon approached her captive with her acid claw raised. Her neon purple optics filled with malicious intent while Arcee's blue and lavender optics were filled with pure fear, she knew movie this Cybertronian was. Then it all went dark as the sounds of metal scraping metal and Arcee's screams of agony could be heard._

_End flashback_

"Arcee?"

Arcee jumped and nearly screamed at the sound and touch. But she melted in relief when she saw that it was just Jack, Alora, Amelia, and Starlet. Their eyes portrayed the worry they were feeling for their friend. But Arcee couldn't blame them for feeling this way. She's been keeping them in the dark about certain parts of her past, just like Alora.

Without saying a word to any of them, Arcee transformed into her alternative mode. "Climb on."

As soon as Jack and Alora had their helmets on and Alora had a tight grip on Jack's waist, she took off at dangerously high speeds. Jack and Alora cried in surprise as they tried to hold on, Starlet and Amelia close behind. Then they reached a miniature canyon in the forest.

"ARCEE!" Jack and Alora yelled as she went to jump over the canyon, "WHOA!"

Both Jack and Alora clung to Arcee and each other for dear life. They were also worried. Arcee has never acted this way before. Whoever the ship belonged to sure scared her enough to retreat. They grunted as they landed on the other side of the canyon before skidding to a stop.

"Was that really necessary?" Jack demanded as he and Alora climbed off.

"Arcee to base. … SCRAP!" Arcee cursed.

Starlet and Amelia caught up with them. Amelia got off before Starlet got the chance to transform.

"Arcee, what the heck is going on?" Starlet demanded.

"Wait here. I mean it this time," Arcee instructed.

"OK. First, you shut us out and now you're ditching us?" Alora objected.

"I thought I was your partner!" Jack exclaimed.

"No. You are all just kids. The only reason you guys are allowed to be here is that this mission was no-risk!" Arcee corrected.

"She does have a point," Amelia pointed out.

Before anyones could reply, Arcee sped back into the forest. Everyone glanced at each other in worry

Starlet sighed. "That's it, Arcee's lost it. What are we going to tell dad?"

Alora rolled her eyes. "Arcee has not lost it."

"No, she hasn't, but something is most defiantly wrong," Amelia said.

Jack glanced at the canyon. "Do you think we should follow her?"

Starlet shrugged. "Eh, why not? It's not like I'll listen anyways." She hopped over to the other side of the canyon.

Alora groaned, and jumped to the other side using the Force. "Starlet!"

Jack and Amelia both looked at each other before climbing down to follow the two sisters.

* * *

Arcee came to a stop near where the ship had crashed and transformed into her bipedal mode, she was prepared to face the worst. She was careful where she walked, occasionally stopping and pointing her gun at random locations. Some would say she was paranoid, others knew she heard sizzling, she turned around and pointed her gun. She saw a tree branch burnt to a near crisp. Near the edges of where the tree was cut was green acid. The acid was familiar to Arcee. Painfully familiar. And along with the acid brought along painful memories back to her mind.

_Begin flashback_

_A fire-fight surrounded her as she ran through the various arches of Cybertron. Throughout running from the Decepticon enemies, she shared the usual banter with her partner, Tailgate_.

"_Arcee to Delta Team. Requesting rendezvous coordinates. Do you copy?" Arcee spoke into the radio._

"**_Princess, you lost again? Your sense of direction could use some improvement._**_"_

"_So could your aim, Tailgate. If you had tagged that sniper back at the artillery depo, I wouldn't have had to break rank and engage the enemy hand-to-hand," Arcee retorted._

"**_From the sound of things, I'm guessing you came out ahead?_**_"_

"_Try waiting up for me this time and I'll give you the blow-by-blow," Arcee promised, "What's your position?"_

"**_About half a click due north. Think you can find it, partner?_**_"_

"_Trust me, Tailgate. My navigation abilities are-."_

_Arcee never got to finish her sentence. She let out a yelp of surprise as she suddenly found herself pinned to the partly destroyed wall. A sticky web-like substance pinned her there. She remembered what her commanding officers and Aloria -her mother- had taught her during her time in the Academy: Always put up a fight. But she found this hard to do. Because the face that would be burnt into the recesses of her mind appeared before her and shot another sticky piece of web at her face, blocking her vision._

_When her vision was cleared, she found herself in a room in an abandoned warehouse of sorts. Military training kicked in for her and she began struggling against her binds. Her captor walked around her. Observing her every move. Leaving her lying in pure torturous wait of the torture she is about to go through. Torture she would carry with her for the rest of her life._

"_Piece of advice: make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here a while," her captor sneered at her._

_Unfolded from her hand, taunting her struggling captive, was an acid-filled claw. The closer the claw came to her face, the further Arcee tried to move herself away from her. However, the acid eventually came into contact with the metal of her cheek plates. The metal just under her right optic burned as the claw swiped at the metal._

"_It's simple. You tell me what I wanna know, and I'll let you go in the same condition I found you in. So tell me, Princess Arcee. What do you know about the attack coördinates?" she demanded. Arcee suddenly knew who this femme was... Airachnid, Princess Violet's daughter._

_End flashback_

In another part of the forest, a camper was resting calmly in his tent. The fire burnt in the circle with logs nearby to either sit or burn if the fire was close to running out of fuel. The camper was oblivious, taking in the relaxing essence of the nature surrounding him.

Slowly and quietly, the Cybertronian femme walked through the forest. With her optics, she saw into the tent and saw the human reading his book at the center of the tent. To others, he was a regular camper. For this dark, twisted Princess, he was prey.

"My first local. Time for humankind to feel my sting," she smirked as she held up one of her claws.

She walked quicker towards the unsuspecting human, slowly getting closer. When she was close enough, she jumped. When she was mid-air, she fell. Hard. And it wasn't because she was clumsy. She was rather graceful. She was tackled. She and her enemy tumbled down the hill fighting each other. She got a good look at her attacker. It was someone from her past.

"Arcee. Small universe," she remarked.

"Too small, Airachnid," Arcee sneered.

"You're still holding those grudges? The war has been over for mega-cycles," Airachnid said breezily.

"Tell that to the Decepticons," Arcee retorted as she stood ready to fight.

"These days, I travel solo in pursuit of my new hobby," Airachnid proclaimed.

That was when Arcee's mind travelled back in time. To hours ago when she was investigating her crashed ship. She was horrified at what she saw. Heads of rare and exotic species from different planets. Her trophies, she declared. Of successful hunts and extinctions.

"I got a look at your souvenir case," Arcee told her.

"You mean my trophies? I collect endangered species. Of course, they aren't really endangered until they meet me. And I have a slot reserved for human," Airachnid smirked.

"Not gonna happen," Arcee growled before pouncing at her.

Easily, Arcee tackled Airachnid to the ground. However, she forgot about the extra legs Airachnid just so happened to have. With one of her spider legs, she threw Arcee against the rock wall once again as she sat up, clutching her throat where Arcee had held her to the ground moments before. Taking the open opportunity, Arcee unfolded her arm cannons and fired at her arch nemesis. Airachnid pounced from tree to tree, easily avoiding her shots. She shot some of her sticky web at Arcee, tying both of her hands together. Immediately, Arcee began struggling. She used the connection between her and Airachnid through the web to throw Airachnid to the ground. The former Decepticon yelled in surprise as she did. Using one of the blades on her knees, Arcee slashed through the web and began firing at Airachnid once again. This time, Airachnid returned fire with her weaponized hands. Arcee avoided each shot. She jumped high and grabbed a branch, swinging around before finally jumping to another tree. From that tree, she jumped Airachnid, pinning her to the ground as she held her cannons to her head. Suddenly, a sound disturbed her. Arcee and Airachnid both looked up in surprise. Three humans and a Cybertronian were approaching them, worry coursing through their veins. But upon closer inspection, Arcee realized who these humans were.

"Jack, Alora, Amelia, Starlet!" Arcee screeched.

"Arcee!" Alora called. Something clicked in Airachnid.

_'That name, it sounds so familiar,' _she thought. _'Alora... ALORIA!' _She remembered walking into her mother's throne room only to find Arcee's mother, Princess Aloria next to her mother's lifeless body.

Taking her chance, Airachnid used one of her spider hands to push Arcee off of her. Then she fired more of the sticky web substance at Arcee, pinning her to the rock face. Immediately, she began struggling. But the web was too strong.

"Arcee!" Jack called out as he and the others ran to her.

Realizing that Airachnid would take an interest in Jack, Amelia and Alora, Arcee used her arm blade to slice at one of the web pieces pinning her to the mountainside. She fired her arm cannon at Airachnid, hitting her square in the chest. Airachnid yelled out in surprise as she was knocked back. She skidded along the ground for a few feet before eventually crashing into a rock further up the hill, unconscious. Immediately, Jack, Amelia, Starlet and Alora ran to Arcee and began working on the web to set her free.

"I told you to wait for me!" Arcee reprimanded.

"Well, partners don't ditch partners." Alora retorted as she and Amelia tugged at a particular piece of web, only to have it stretch in their hands.

"You have to get this into your heads. You're not my partners. Jack, Amelia, you two are liabilities. And Alora and Starlet, I promised Nola, Jaid and Optimus that I wouldn't let anything happen to you," Arcee swore.

"I'm not a liability to you, Arcee. I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid, Arcee!" Amelia said.

"You're never afraid," Starlet said.

_Begin flashback_

"_You know, for an Autobot, your resilience is quite impressive. In fact, I'm guessing that no matter what I do to you, you'll never crack. Am I right?" Airachnid asked with a smirk, causing Arcee to glare at her, "That's what I thought. Not much of a Princess, are you?"_

_It has been hours since Arcee was captured by Airachnid. Constantly, Arcee was asked by Airachnid about the Autobots attack coördinates concerning infiltration of the Decepticons' strongest facilities. But Arcee is still to crack. But Airachnid wouldn't relent. And she decided to hurt her even more._

_At her command, the two sliding doors into Arcee's cell opened. Two Decepticon drones dragged in a fellow Autobot. He was beaten up bad. He was barely recognisable. And yet, Arcee knew who he was…_

"_Tailgate?" Arcee gasped in fear._

_Tailgate only groaned as the Decepticons dragged him to a spot well within Arcee's peripheral vision. They placed the cuffs on Tailgate's wrist as the electricity sought for the metal. Tailgate groaned in even more pain as he was levitated by the electricity creating a link between Tailgate's cuffs and the roof_.

"_What have you done to him?" Arcee demanded in anger._

"_Not much…yet. Just tell me what I wanna know. Or…well, you're a smart bot," Airachnid smirked._

"_I don't know the attack coördinates," Arcee confessed._

_Airachnid didn't believe her femme captive. The entire time Airachnid spent torturing her, Arcee kept on saying that she would never say anything about the coördinates. Bring Tailgate into the room, she claims she doesn't know. She just smirked at her before slowly and antagonizingly approaching Tailgate. Arcee realized what Airachnid was going to do. Her protective instincts went on an all-time high. She had to save Tailgate. She didn't want him to die for her. She didn't want anyone to die for her._

"_I swear upon the AllSpark it's the truth!" Arcee swore._

"We shall see," Airachnid chuckled.

"_No! Please!" Arcee begged her desperately as she watched Airachnid raise her claw and make the swipe._

"TAILGATE!?"

_Flash back End._

"You're right. I am afraid. Of losing all of you!" Arcee blurted, causing everyone to freeze in shock at the confession.

"We both know what happened to Tailgate. But I've recently picked up some Decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of Cliffjumper. And how Optimus Prime had two daughters, one of which is the reincarnation of your mother Arcee," Airachnid tormented. "The very techno-organic who killed my mother!"

All eyes/optics landed on Alora.

Alora's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so dead..."

"Ah, two techno-organics and two humans. That will be an interesting addition to my growing collection," Airachnid smirked.

"What?" Jack demanded as he turned to Arcee.

"Do you get it now? She's not interested in me. She hunts indigenous species. And she's on Earth! That means humans and the occasional techno-organic! That means you! RUN!" Arcee begged them.

Airachnid shot another layer of web at Arcee, trapping her once free arm and the rest of her body in another layer of sticky, sturdy web. Taking their opportunity, the four teenagers ran for their lives.

Arcee watched them leave, and as soon as they were out of sight she screamed in agony. She continued to struggle against her confinements. So far, they weren't getting any looser. She screamed as she felt a memory flood into her mind.

_Begin flashback_

_Arcee screamed in agony. Airachnid had slit Tailgate's throat cabling. He died instantly right before her optics. The Energon cast-off from Airachnid's slit spread across the wall. She lost the mech she considered a brother. Airachnid moved her claw closer to her own throat, ready to kill her the way she killed Tailgate… When an explosion went off._

_Airachnid growled in frustration and made her escape while she still had the chance. Bumblebee ran into the room, unfolding his charged cannons from his arms during the process. Cliffjumper immediately followed him. While Bumblebee shot the Decepticon drones down, Cliffjumper worked to free Arcee. When she fell to the ground, Bumblebee ran over to help. Together, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee began carrying Arcee out of the cell._

_End flashback_

"I'm sorry," Arcee sobbed, "I never should have looked back. I should have…kept driving..." She began pushing at the wall, trying to give herself some distance so she could stretch the webs.

* * *

Alora, Amelia, Jack and Starlet ran for what seemed like forever, and needless to say, they were tired. So it was no surprise that when they jumped over a fallen tree, they collapsed to their knees on the ground below. Their bodies were shaking in fear as they glanced around the area, watching and listening for any signs of Airachnid. They heard her coming so they rushed to hide under a tree branch.

They heard Airachnid stop and search the area for any signs of her prey. It was the longest ten seconds of their lives. It felt like forever. When Airachnid stepped over them, their fear broke past the limits and reached for the stars.

"Hello," Airachnid greeted.

Jack screamed.. They jumped over the tree trunk and ran away. Airachnid stayed. She shot some of her web at them, but missed and hit the tree instead as Jack , Alora, and Amelia dodged. Starlet had disappeared suddenly.

* * *

Arcee was still struggling. She thought about what would happen if Airachnid got to them. She pushed herself farther from the wall and transformed, stretching the web. Finally it broke. And Arcee drove off towards the same way the others had taken only hours before.

* * *

Jack, Amelia and Alora kept running. Things were bad. First, they didn't know where Starlet ran off to, and second, Airachnid was trying to hunt them down.

"Gap!" Alora shouted.

"I see it!" Jack and Amelia answered.

All three of them ran faster, trying to make sure they could jump across the gap. They jumped, and made it. All three of them fell to their knees. They desperately tried to catch their breath, but Airachnid was catching up to them. So they had to keep running.

Eventually, they found themselves deep in the woods and hid behind a tree. Even though Airachnid would find them eventually, they had time to formulate a plan to defeat her. Immediately, Jack reached into his back pocket and pulled out his multi-function pocket knife and pulled out all the blades. All of them were useless. They wouldn't work on Airachnid.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Jack groaned.

An idea hit Alora. "My lightsabers might work."

Amelia shook her head. "Too risky, I get the feeling that Airachnid wants to kill you most of all."

"Right, let's go before she finds us," Alora said before they began running... Again.

"You three are making this too easy. And I do not enjoy being bored," Airachnid remarked.

Airachnid eventually caught sight of her retreating prey once again. They were heading towards her ship. So she immediately headed to her ship and pondered aloud,

"Now, where did you scamper off to?"

Jack, Amelia and Alora had hid behind one of the bent wings of her ship. The three leaned against the wall. They held their breaths, not wanting Airachnid to catch them. When they felt she was gone, they released their breaths. They ran through the open door and into the ship as Airachnid walked across the top of her damaged ship.

"If you three wanted a tour, all you had to do was ask. Did you spot the empty spaces? I hope you like them. It's where you will soon hang your heads," Airachnid proclaimed as she walked inside.

But to her surprise, they weren't inside her ship. They split up, running along the outside of her ship. Amelia slowly slid down the small slope and heard a splash. Her boot had come into contact with something liquid. The ship was dripping that same blue liquid she had seen before.

"Energon!" Amelia gasped. She looked at her rings and smirked.

"Jack? Alora? Amelia?" Airachnid smirked before taking off running.

Alora and Jack came around the corner just as Amelia used one of the rings to set Airachnids ship on fire. Airachnid watched as they ran to Amelia's side. Alora threw her own fireball to make things go faster.

Airachnids optics widened when she saw the burning Energon. "JACK?! ALORA?! AMELIA?!"

The ship exploded.

Alora created a shield around them to protect them from the explosion. Then they took off running. When suddenly, each one of them was pinned down by a familiar webbing. They looked up to find a burning Airachnid in the trees.

Airachnid jumped down and traced a claw over Alora's neck. "You do not know how long I've wanted to do this. You may not be Aloria, but you're close enough."

She went to swipe when... A light burned in Airachnid's optics. She froze and turned, only to be met with a punch to the face from Arcee. Jack, Amelia and Alora watched as Arcee pulled off a karate kick and a few punches. Although, it was fair to say that Airachnid got some moves in as well.

"Alora, can you use your lightsaber to cut us free?" Jack asked as they struggled against the webbing.

"Do you want to lose a limb?" Alora asked.

Suddenly a ground bridge opened up and Starlet, Optimus, and Bumblebee ran through. The three quickly took in the situation.

"DAD!" Alora called.

Optimus, Starlet, and Bumblebee raced over to them and freed them from the webbing.

"Starlet, contacted us and explained the entire situation. Are you three ok?" Optimus said.

"You couldn't have had better timing," Amelia said.

Arcee kicked Airachnid in the chest so hard, she flew through the air, crashing into a million trees. When she skidded to a stop, she laid on the ground unconscious.

Arcee smiled to herself in satisfaction before rushing to the three. "Are you ok?"

All three of them looked at each other.

"Yeah. Of course. Survival kit," Jack boasted as he pulled out his pocket knife.

"I'm good," Amelia said.

Alora shrugged. "Eh, I've been through worse."

Suddenly everyone heard a noise. Airachnid was drilling into the ground, making her escape. Arcee immediately went after her, shooting from her cannons as she did. But when she reached the hole Airachnid drilled herself, she was gone.

"AIRACHNID!" Arcee cursed before sighing, "So much for closure."

"And now Airachnid's stuck here on Earth. I'm not sure that's such a good thing," Jack remarked.

"I'm sorry you all had to face my demons today. You three were pretty fearless back there," Arcee complimented.

"Actually, we were terrified," Jack confessed.

"Well, Jack was," Amelia said.

Optimus noticed that the sun was beginning to set. "Ratchet, we need a ground bridge."

Arcee smiled. "I need to get my partner away from any oversized insects."

Jack smirked. "Partner, huh?"

"Junior partner," Arcee said. "I can still pull rank."

The ground bridge opened and everyone walked through.

Alora was curious about something though. "Hey Amelia, if you're not a techno-organic, how do you have your powers?"

Amelia sighed. "Perhaps I should explain..."

Amelia explained how she is the reincarnate of Azaka, the daughter of Alpha Trion. Little after she was born, both her birth parents died and she was sent into an orphanage in Seattle. At the age of 5 she saw her entire life as Azaka Trion flash before her eyes and realized who she really was. Over time she's had visions of her spark-father telling her to find the Autobots. At 15 Amelia escaped the Orphanage, and outside the building she found a box with her name. Inside the box contained 10 rings, each containing a different ability, and instructions on how they work. With the rings, Amelia was able to survive by her own, and use her Psychic powers to locate any evidence of the Autobots, leading her to Jasper, Nevada.

Optimus knelt down in front of her. "Amelia, you are most welcomed to stay here if you wish."

Amelia smiled. "Thank you Optimus."

"Welcome to Autobot/Jedi Outpost Omega One Amelia." Alora said.

"Sweet! Another person to add to the human side!" Miko cheered.

* * *

Later that evening, when the other humans went home and everyone else was asleep, Amelia walked down the halls. She had caught on to Alora and Bumblebee's relationship and tried something out.

"Father, I've done it... The 3rd Generation is to come." she said before she slipped into her room. The result of what she had done would be interesting...

* * *

**Out Takes & Deleted Scenes**

**A Stranger in the Night - Requested by AlphaTrion3145**

**Lucario went to his room to think of ways to win Alora, when the room turned to nothing but darkness, a ring of fire surrounded him, he tried to jump but was hit by a bolt of electricity, and was covered neck to toe in a block of ice, stepping from the fires The Mandarin stopped in front of the immobilized Lucario,"You will not succeed, The Daughter of my master will make sure if it..." He walked behind Lucario, "Your not the only one with a plan for Alora." **

**The blackness and fire had disappeared and the ice barrier broke, setting Lucario free. He pulled out his lightsaber ready to face The Mandarin, only to find him gone. Lucario looked around the room and growled, "Amelia."**

**Dance Contest - Requested by ****PumpkinEater748**

******Soundwave had the music blaring. Miko had declared a dance contest, and let me tell you how that turned out... There were only three people left in the contest. Knock Out, Alora, and Autumn. Knock Out danced to 'I'm Sexy and I Know it'. He scored a five out of ten. Alora danced to Einstien by Kelly Clarkson. She got a nine out of ten. And Autumn danced to Tik Tok by Kesha. She got a ten out of ten... We can all guess who won.**

******Pranks - Requested by ****epicawesomeness777**

**********Alora and Ivy, for once in their lifetime, actually agreed on one thing. They were going to mess with Knock Out's paint job. One night, Ivy painted him pink and added sparkles to the paint, while Alora, using her talents as an artist, painted a pair of red lips on his aft.**

**********"Let's see if Starlet still finds him attractive after this," Alora smirked.**

**********"Knock Out is going to lose it when he wakes up," Ivy said.**

**********Interference - Requested by Amelia Trion**

**********Lucario had a plan. Alora and Bumblebee were going on another date, they were going to have it on top of the base, and Lucario planned to ruin it for them. Lucario was about to go up there when...**

**********"What are you doing?"**

**********Lucario turned around to see Amelia standing behind him with her arms crossed. "Oh, hey Amelia, I was just going up for a bit of fresh air."**

**********"I doubt it. You and I both know that you're going up there to ruin Alora's date because you're jealous of Bumblebee," Amelia glared.**

**********"I was NOT! Alora is my best friend, I would never do that to her," Lucario protested.**

**********Amelia looked at him unconvinced. "Sure you wouldn't, but I'm not taking any risks." With that being said, she froze Lucario up to his neck in ice. Smirking she walked away.**

**********"HEY! Let me out of here!" Lucario shouted.**

* * *

**Yeah, Alora has the same type of asthma I do. It's the one where you start coughing uncontrollably and you can't breathe, the only way for it to stop is an inhaler. I have to take the same pill she does too. In fact, one of the reasons I haven't updated is because I've been in and out of the hospital because of it, plus I was on vacation. So R&R and I'll see you later!**


	26. Neve & Megatron: Skyfall

**Here are some comments/ questions/ dares, **

**AlphaTrion3145:** **I believe Lucario is becoming suspicious.**

**Circuit Spawn: Go figure.**

**Amelia Trion: Well it's done, nothing he can do about it now.**

**Me: Yep, Lucky just has to wake up to reality... Sooner or later. **

**WinterSnow13: ****Man, that sucks that you have Asthma, their was this kid once who stopped breathing cause of his Asthma and he was sent to nurse. The funny thing though was he said he saw Jesus...He was lying, cause he told me that, but the other kids reactions were priceless!**

**Me: Yeah, it sucks because I have always wanted to play soccer but because of it I can't.**

**Shadow Katakura: *****laughs and smirks* Who ever said I felt sorry for Ivy? Great chapter! AlphaTrion wasn't kidding about Amelia I see. Oh and I've got a couple of new story ideas on my profile.**

**Me: I checked them out, pretty good ideas up there.**

**RoseBlade Voretx: What no dares? All right, I guess it's up to me then. *Raises Right Servo Flexes Thumb, Turning Alora Cybertronian* Alora, Bumblebee, Go out on another date.**

**Amelia Trion: Will her being a Bot... Affect my Experiment?**

**Alpha Trion: Not Possible. What's done is done. What's Done... WILL be done**.

**Me: FINALLY! Somebody came up with a dare! Thank you!**

**Skyfall belongs to Adele**

* * *

Chapter 26: Neve & Megatron: Skyfall

Neve sat in the Med-Bay next to Megatrons body as she watched Knock Out give Ivy stitches on her forehead. Normally, Neve didn't worry about this sort of thing, but with her mate in stasis her daughter's safety was suddenly important to her. She kept that to herself though. She wasn't going to let anybody think she had grown soft. This is Neve we're talking about.

Suddenly her mind drifted off to her first memory of Megatron, and why she came to him...

_This is the end_  
_Hold your breath and count to ten_  
_Feel the earth move and then_  
_Hear my heart burst again_

20-year-old Neve Thettaskiff had always known she was meant to be on the Dark Side, she finally understood why when she was presented with a necklace. The emerald pendant seemed to sparkle in the light of the room. Just by looking at it, she could sense all the power it held.

"Neve, you have been chosen to be the keeper of this necklace and to be the mother of the next Princess of the Sith," Darth Sidious had told her while she was knelt before him. "You know what you must do."

"I will see the mission through my Lord," Neve said before looking up at him. "My sister does not know what she is in for."

_For this is the end_  
_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_  
_So overdue I owe them_  
_Swept away, I'm stolen_

Neve flew through different galaxy's tracking her twin sister Nola, but that was not all that she was looking for. Finally arriving in the Earths system she had found what- who she was looking for. The Decepticon warship stood before her, and her plan went into action.

She had silently slipped into the warship without getting noticed. All was well when...

"Halt!" a Vehicon ordered, his blaster pointed directly at her.

Smirking, Neve activated both her lightsabers. Within moments the Vehicon was dead, but now the entire warship knew she was onboard. After making her way through some more Vehicons, Neve allowed herself to be caught, and she was taken to Megatron.

After she tried to attack him, she che told him the reason she was here. Needless to say, Megatron felt he was going to enjoy her company.

_Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_  
_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
That skyfall_

After about a month with Neve on the ship she and Megatron had grown close to each other. Megatron knew she was looking for someone as a mate, so he confronted her on it. He liked her response.

Grinning, Megatron walked out of the bridge, with Neve in his hands, he walked to his quarters. "Let me show you my answer, my dear."

As soon as he had set her down, Neve watched as he transformed and activated his holoform. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

Megatron had black hair, red eyes, and he wore a gray business suit with a purple tie that had the Decepticon insignia on it. "See what you like?"

Neve nodded as realization dawned on her.

_Skyfall is where we start_  
_A thousand miles and poles apart_  
_Where worlds collide and days are dark_  
_You may have my number, you can take my name_  
_But you'll never have my heart_

Skipping ahead a few years, Neve and Megatron found themselves with a 9-year-old daughter named Ivy. Everyone on the warship we're either scared of her (most of the Vehicons) or they secretly adored her, even if she annoyed them to no end (Starscream). Ivy was a smart, beautiful, little girl, her mother taught her how to use the Force by the age of six, and she enjoyed experimenting with it.

Neve and Megatron were walking through the halls one day when they heard a loud crash.

"Now look what you've done!" they heard Starscream yell.

"What I've done? It's your fault for startling me!" Ivy shouted back.

Neve sighed. "When will Starscream learn that arguing with Ivy is useless?"

"He never will," Megatron replied. Both of them walked towards the two. "What is going on in here?"

Ivy looked up at her parents. "I was minding my own buisness when Starscream snuck up on me, startled, I use that Force lightning trick mother taught me on him."

"I did not sneak up on you!" Starscream yelled.

"Yes you did!" Ivy yelled.

"Did not!" Starscream shot.

"Did too!" Ivy said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Enough! Both of you!" Neve finally shouted, silencing the argument.

Megatron looked between the two in front of him. "Starscream, leave my daughter alone, and Ivy, be more careful."

"Yes, Sir," they both mumbled.

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_  
_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_

Skipping ahead another year. Neve had successfully killed her sister, but failed to get the necklace. So she and Megatron had set out to meet their new partner, and his three children.

"Hello, Dooku, its so nice to see you again," Neve grinned.

Dooku nodded. "Neve, Megatron, meet my children. The oldest, my son Ark. My middle child, Alora, and the youngest, Anika."

All three children looked at them with horrified expressions. Neve knew they had potential.

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_  
_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_  
_At skyfall_

_[2x:]_  
_(Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_

After the escape of Ark and Anika, Neve handled Alora's training personally, pushing her until Alora didn't have the strength to stand anymore. She would only stop when Alora would fall to her knees, crying and gasping for air. She purposely tortured Alora just because she was Nola's daughter.

"You're pathetic," Neve sneered.

Megatron sat by and watched in amusement.

_Where you go I go_  
_What you see I see_  
_I know I'd never be me_  
_Without the security_  
_Of your loving arms_  
_Keeping me from harm_  
_Put your hand in my hand_  
_And we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_  
_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_

"Mother?"

Neve was finally brought back to the present when Ivy shook her. Neve looked at her to find her eyes filled with worry, and stitches that would for sure leave a scar on her forehead.

"I'm fine, Ivy, just thinking," Neve said.

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_  
_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_  
_At skyfall_

_Let the sky fall_  
_We will stand tall_  
_At skyfall_  
_Oh_

* * *

**Dares**

**Date Night - Requested by RoseBlade Vortex**

**Alora had been turned into a Cybertronian again, and Bumblebee wanted to take her on another date, but for some reason, he found himself nervous about asking her. He worked up the courage and asked.**

**They both soon found themselves on top of base watching the sunset. Bumblebee couldn't take his optics off of her.**

**Alora simply smiled. "What?'**

**"Wow, you're pretty," Bumblebee beeped.**

**Alora giggled, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Bee."**

**"I love you, too, Alora," Bumblebee replied.**

* * *

**I finally did it! My first song fic chapter! I hope it's ok. R&R or PM me! Bye!**


End file.
